Vice Versa
by ouatrihp
Summary: Avant le double épisode final de la saison 4. Après que Gold est trouvé l'auteur. Regina et Emma se réveillent le lendemain matin. Mais quelque chose à changé. Qu'a fait Rumple ? La sauveuse et l'ex Evil Queen décident de cacher leurs conditions, ce qui peut amener quelques quiproquos avec leur entourage. Et si cette "malédiction" leur permettait de se retrouver ? SQ off course !
1. Partie 1 : Réveil tourmenté 1

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Les gens !**

 **Je me lance dans une fanfiction de OUAT et avec du SQ (bah oui parce que le SQ, c'est le SQ quoi x))**

 **Donc une fanfic qui comporte pour l'instant que six petites partie écrite à ce jour. (Bien que dans ma tête 3 parties représentent un chapitre, mais je vais publier partie par partie pour évité le temps d'attente ^^)**

 **Voyons voir ce que vous pensez de cette première partie de seulement 697 mots.**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Réveils tourmentés**

* * *

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, Emma sentait la tête lui tourner. Elle se doutait que Rumpelstiltskin jouerait encore un mauvais tour à Storybrook. Il avait l'auteur, la plume, et l'encre. Il avait tous les ingrédients pour pouvoir lancer une nouvelle malédiction. Emma n'osait ouvrir les yeux sur cette nouvelle journée qui ne lui réserverait de toute façon, rien de bon. Et puis, si quelque chose c'était passé, si l'apocalypse était aux portes de la ville. Alors elle le saurait bientôt, ses parents, enfin Snow et David la préviendraient le plus rapidement possible se dit-elle. Sur cette penser, elle replongea dans son sommeil sans même avoir pris le temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit, l'a sortant de son sommeil. Elle soupira :

\- Je savais qu'il se passerait quelques choses aujourd'hui … .

Elle s'interrompit en regardant autour d'elle.

* * *

Régina se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait senti que quelque chose se passait. La magie qui l'entourait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Mais où diable se trouvait-elle ? Elle se leva et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons. Ca des chaussons ? Pensa-t-elle en fixant les claquettes visées à ses pieds. Ca mes pieds ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi que quelques centimètres durant la nuit. Intriguée, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Plus long ? Mes ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivé de son fils :

\- M'an ! Déjà debout ?!

\- Henry était censé être chez :

\- Emma ! _S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux pour les inspecter._ Non ! C'est impossible.

\- M'an ? Ça va ? _S'inquiéta le jeune homme devant le comportement étrange de sa mère._

\- Oui, je vais bien Henry, ne t'inquiète pas. _Le rassura-t-elle._ Va déjeuner, j'ai un appel urgent à passer. Et ne mange pas que des cochonneries ! _S'exclama-t-elle alors que son fils dévalait les escaliers._

\- On croirait entendre maman ! _Blagua l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue._

Elle ferma la porte de « sa » chambre. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Que faisait-elle dans la chambre d'Emma ? Pourquoi diable ses cheveux étaient-ils blonds ? Elle fouilla dans le désordre de la chambre. Et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de l'armoire d'Emma sur laquelle se trouvait un miroir. Elle sut que ses suppositions étaient exactes. Le regard d'Emma la fixait d'un air totalement ahurit. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le corps dénudé de la blonde elle détourna le regard, les joues en feu.

 _« Et j'ai aussi hérité de son comportement puérile … »_ Pensa l'ancienne Reine agacée. _« Emma n'est pas là. »_ Se raisonna-t-elle _. « Donc si ça c'est moi, c'est moi qui porte cette « chose » … . »_ Réalisa-t-elle en détaillant la tenue de la blonde. Le sourcil arqué et un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura : « Un débardeur et un boxer, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? ». Régina se figea dans ses pensées, elle se retourna la main dans les cheveux songeuse.

\- Donc, si je suis là, … Où est mon corps ? _Murmura-t-elle._ Nom de dieu ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant les yeux écarquillés._

\- Emma ? _Résonna une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien._ Ma chérie, tout va bien ? _Demanda Snow inquiète derrière la porte._

La Reine se figea à l'entente de la voix de son ex-belle-fille. Quand est-ce que cette mascarade prendrait fin ? Est-ce un rêve ? _« Ca rêve ?!, un cauchemar oui. »_ Régina souffla et répondit à sa « mère ».

\- Oui tout va bien, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée. _Miss Swan ne se lève jamais aussi tôt, songea-t-elle._ Je me prépare, je descends tout à l'heure Sno… Maman. _Finit la femme, ce dernier mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge, appeler « Maman » la femme qui lui avait justement retiré la sienne … ._

L'ex Evil Queen se ressaisit, Cora avait certainement le titre de mère mais celui de « maman » ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Régina revint sur ses précédentes pensées avant l'interruption de Snow. **Miss Swan allait se pavaner dans son corps**.

* * *

 **Donc, je me réfères à vous pour savoir si je continue de publié ou si je garde cet fic précieusement dans mon dossier fanfic rien que pour moi caché aux yeux du monde.**

 **Si vous voulez que je continue de publier, ca sera le lundi. (normalement ouai je sais on est dimanche aujourd'hui mais je me dis que le lundi c'est mieux parce j'aurais au moins mon dimanche pour réécrire ou corrigé avant de publier ^^)**

 **Donc à lundi j'espère ^^.**

* * *

 **Ah ! Oui et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences.**


	2. Partie 2 : Réveil tourmenté 2

**Donc on est lundi, et comme promis la deuxième partie de ma fic !**

 **Tout d'abord :**

 **Réponses aux Reviews ^^**

 **Je préfères faire ça ici plutôt qu'en aparté c'est plus conviviale :), (enfin pour l'instant :))**

 **angele751 :** Merci, oui je sais c'est des petites parties mais je préfères diviser mes chapitres en trois histoire publier plus souvent. (Peut être même tous les jours si vous êtes sage ^^)

 **Evil-shane** : Merci, et oui je continue ! La suite c'est tout de suite !

 **az38 :** Je pense pas que tu ais fait exprès mais tu as posté deux reviews. (Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne me dérange pas, mais alors pas du tout :D. Bien au contraire !) Voilà la suite de Vise Versa !

 **oniao33** : Oui ! Oui ! Je vais posté la suite ! La maintenant ! Sisi je te jure ! :p

 **kensdo** : Ah ! La réaction de notre sauveuse nationale la voilà ! lol.

* * *

 **MERCI A TOUS !**

* * *

 **Réveils tourmenté 2**

Perplexe Emma se redressa, elle se sentit prise de vertige lorsqu'elle remarqua l'immense lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle saisit le portable qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Le téléphone de Régina, le lit de Régina. « Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Lâcha-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. Elle inspecta les lieux, et elle regarda qui appelait l'ex-mairesse à cette heure-ci. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir son portrait la regarder lorsqu'elle saisit le smartphone, et elle vit son nom comme appel entrant.

\- Allô ? _Dit-elle en décrochant, étrangement elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Bien que son timbre lui était familier._

\- Emma ? _Interrogea une voix au bout du téléphone._

\- Oui, et qui … ? _demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormie._

\- Miss Swan ! _Lança son interlocutrice._ Vous êtes lente d'esprit, mais là c'est flagrant ! _Railla-t-elle._

Le ton employé par la femme à qui elle parlait lui semblait très similaire à celui de l'ancienne Reine. Mais cette voix, non, décidément elle ne l'a reconnaissait pas.

\- Régina ? _Demanda Emma hésitante._

\- Enfin ! _Soupira la Reine._ Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre voix ? _S'inquiéta la Sauveuse._

\- Miss Swan, _Grinça Régina exaspérée entre ses dents._ Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'inhabituel depuis que vous vous êtes levée ce matin ?

\- A vrai dire votre appel vient de me réveiller.

\- Je m'en serais doutée.

\- Mais que voulez-vous dire par « inhabituel ». _S'inquiéta Emma troublée en regardant la chambre de la mairesse, le lit sur lequel elle était encore allongée, sa tenue. Les yeux exorbités, elle remarqua ses dessous chics. Jamais elle ne portait ce genre de dentelles, même si elle … . Non, elle n'avait pas … . Pas avec Regina … ._

\- Vous vous êtes regardée dans un miroir ce matin ? _S'impatienta cette dernière._

\- Que … ? _Lança-t-elle l'esprit toujours dans ses pensées._ Non, pourquoi ? _S'étonna-t-elle._ Je ne suis pas du genre à soudoyer mon miroir pour savoir si je suis la plus belle. _Ironisa le Shérif._

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous regarder, **maintenant** ! _La pressa de l'ex Evil Queen agacée._

\- Eh, Oh ! Doucement Madame le Maire ! _Parodia Emma en se levant du lit._ Et pourquoi devrais-je me voir dans un miroir ?

\- Regardez et vous comprendrez. _Répondit simplement Regina._

\- Agacée, Emma sortit à grand pas de la chambre. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes avaient légèrement raccourcie durant la nuit, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Arrivée dans le couloir elle croisa le grand miroir de la brune. La brune qui justement se trouvait en face d'elle en tenue légères qui plus est. La brune qui faisait exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce … .

\- Bordel de merde ! _S'exclama Emma en s'approchant du miroir pour détailler les traits qu'il reflétait._

\- Miss Swan, par pitié faites attention à votre langage. Surtout lorsque vous utilisez ma voix !

\- Vo…votre..e voix ? _Bégaya la sauveuse._

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?! _S'impatienta Regina._

Emma sursauta à l'instant où l'ex Reine avait parlé car au même moment une silhouette apparut dans un nuage de fumé dorée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle put reconnaitre la personne qui venait d'apparaître. **Elle-même.**

* * *

 **Parce que je suis gentille (ou cruelle) je vous offre le tout début de la prochaine partie ^^.**

* * *

 **Mon corps contre le sien, mais pas que …**

\- Que … ! Ré-gi-gi-na ?! _Bafouilla Emma._

\- Oui.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! _S'exclama la fille charming en s'éloignant d'elle-même._

\- Quoi ?! Vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai fait cela ? _S'outra Regina avec une mimique dégoûtée en les désignant à tour de rôle._

...

* * *

 **Je vais essayé pour le moment de posté tous les jours (si vous êtes nombreux à vous manifestez).**

 **Sinon et ça c'est sur de toute façon les lundi seront jours de publication quoi qu'il arrive !**


	3. Partie 3 : Mon corps contre le sien,

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Nous voilà donc à la troisième partie ! Et C'est donc avec cette partie que ce termine le chapitre 1 !**

 **Donc on commence par les réponses aux reviews !**

 **serpentardecoeur :** Un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine c'est certain (enfin c'est écrit). Après faut voir combien vous êtes à me suivre :).

 **stitch attitude** **:** Oui c'est une fic légère et drôle pour l'instant, mais peut être me viendra l'idée d'approfondirent les choses dans les prochains chapitre ^^.

 **SQ-Faberry-OQ :** Moi des envies de fin sadique ? oO ... Tu viens de me donner des idées "-regard sadique-" hhihii :p.

 **kensdo :** Yaya oui j'aime bien joué sur la lenteur d'esprit d'Emma (c'est comme même bien elle qui à mit plus d'une saison à croire en la magie !) Et la patience n'étant pas le point fort de notre chère Regina. x) Hihihi.

 **oniao33** **: ** Et c'est tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Merci !

* * *

 **SQ**

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Confusion**

* * *

 **SQ**

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Mon corps contre le sien, mais pas que …**

* * *

\- Que … ! Ré-gi-gi-na ?! _Bafouilla Emma._

\- Oui.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! _S'exclama la fille charming en s'éloignant d'elle-même._

\- Quoi ?! Vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai fait cela ? _S'outra Regina avec une mimique dégoûtée en les désignant à tour de rôle._ Non pas que je ne vous apprécie pas **Emma** , mais loin de moi l'idée de me balader dans votre corps pendant que vous **vous pavanez** dans le mien ! _Rétorqua-t-elle cassante._

\- Ooh ok. _Consentit Emma en acquiesçant._ Vous auriez au moins pu prendre la peine de m'-vous habillez avant d'apparaitre ! _Bégaya-t-elle en désignant son corps à peine vêtu dans lequel se trimbalait la Reine._

\- Comme si cela avait été mon intention d'atterrir devant vous dans ce corps à une heure aussi matinale ! _Rétorqua Régina de manière sarcastique en maudissant la sauveuse d'oser refléter une expression si idiote sur son visage._

\- Dé-désoler. _Bredouilla Emma en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. La Reine roula des yeux._ Vous-vous n'avez pas fait exprès de vous téléporter ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Fait exprès ? _Répéta l'ex Evil Queen._ Non, bien sûr que non ! Croyez-moi si l'envie me prenait de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas gardé ces choses. _Elle désigna les sous vêtement d'Emma qu'elle portait._ Sur votre … sur moi. _Se reprit-elle._ Et je me serais téléportée au Granny's et non devant vous. _Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé devant l'expression de la mère biologique d'Henry._

\- Vous n'auriez pas osé. _Lâcha Emma en plissant des yeux. Il était intéressant de remarqué que la fille charming dans le corps de l'ex Evil Queen arborait quasiment les mêmes expressions qu'elle._

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas Miss Swan. _Répliqua-t-elle théâtralement mais cela manqua d'effet autoritaire car les commissures de ses lèvres tiquèrent légèrement en une moue décontenancée._

Lorsque Regina s'était imaginée la scène d'une Emma complètement dévêtue devant l'ensemble des clients du Granny's. Cela l'a ramena à un souvenir, à un souvenir qui n'aurait pas dut se trouver là. _L'image d'une jeune fille blonde prit d'humiliation par une bande d'adolescents plus âgés qu'elle, se matérialisa devant les yeux de la Reine. La petite blonde aux joues rouges de honte tentait de cacher ses parties intimes avec ses bras et ses mains. Puisque, c'était tous ce qui était à sa disposition alors qu'elle était dénudée et encerclée par des jeunes qui riaient à gorge déployé. Alors que la jeune fille essayait d'esquiver ce qu'ils lui lançaient au visage._ Ahurit la Reine évinça de sa vue ce souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Malaise qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit l'expression d'Emma.

\- Vous … vous avez vu … avez vu … ça ? _Hésita la sauveuse terrifiée en osant à peine regarder la mairesse._

\- Oui. _Avoua Régina en voulant garder un air détachée._

\- Co…comment … comment est-ce possible ? _Se pétrifia-t-elle._

\- Il semblerait que nous n'avons pas seulement échangé nos corps. _Réalisa-t-elle._ Mais aussi nos …

\- … nos souvenirs. _Finit Emma alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. « Regina a vu ce souvenir … elle l'a vu ! Personne n'a le droit, c'est mon souvenir, un mauvais souvenir, mais il est à moi. Elle n'a pas le droit ! » Pensa Emma._

\- Ce … ce n'est pas moi qui … Emma je n'ai pas voulu. _Se justifia la Reine._

 _\- « C'est ça ! » Pensa la fille charming. « « Pas voulu », mais bien sûr ! »_ _Ironisa-t-elle intérieurement._

\- Emma je vous assure que je … !

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent alors qu'elle remarqua : _« Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? »_

\- Non ! _S'exclama la Reine._ Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées Emma ! Voyons !

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous venez de faire ! _S'indigna la sauveuse._

\- Que … quoi ? Non, je vous assure. _Dit simplement la Reine. « Elle n'avait même pas l'âge d'Henry. »_ _Songea-t-elle tristement._

\- J'avais 12 ans ! _S'écria Emma hors-t-elle._

\- Je n'ai rien dit. _« 12ans …. »_

 _\- « Putain ! On entend nos pensées. Merde Regina ! »_

\- Langage Miss Swan. _Rappela la mairesse pour détendre la situation._

\- Langage ?! _S'étonna Emma._ Vous vous incrustez dans ma tête et vous me dîtes « langage » ?

\- « _Cette femme est impossible. » songea Regina._

* * *

 **Continuons avec le début du Chapitre 2 Partie 4 :**

* * *

Enfin seulement si vous voulez.

* * *

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire hein ;).

* * *

Sinon vous pouvez juste laisser une review là maintenant et zapper l'extrait. De toute façon vous l'aurez en entier demain, donc ... .

* * *

Enfin comme vous voulez.

* * *

Vous êtes sûre de pas vouloir attendre demain ?

* * *

 **Oh et puis comme vous voulez après tous, c'est vous qui décidez.**

* * *

 **C'est bon ! Le voilà votre extrait :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Dans le corps de l'autre.

* * *

 **Partie 4 : Des sens liés**

Les deux femmes se fusillaient toujours du regard. Laissant leurs pensées hors d'atteinte, du moins elles essayaient. Elles étaient toute deux catastrophées par leur situation, tentant de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre pour y trouver une faille.

Donc …

* * *

 **Oui c'était que ça ! Désoler (hé oh on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, laissez ces tomates tranquilles !) Non mais oh ! ARRÊTEZ ! Demain je vous jure ! Demain c'est la suite !**

 **Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous répondrais à la prochaine partie !**

 **Merci !**


	4. Partie 4 : Des sens liés

**Bon ba voilà je le poste maintenant parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le cette après midi ^^.**

* * *

 **Comme d'hab : Réponses aux reviews :**

 **serpentardecoeur :** Heyp ! Une semaine :) et si y'avait pas que les esprits ? hihi. J'ai écrit ma neuvième partie là.

 **stitch attitude** **:** Et ça va l'être :D surtout dans le chapitre 3 (les partie 7 à 9)

 **PllandOncer** **:** La réponse à ce joyeux bordel n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre. Pour l'instant on constate les "dégats" x). Mais il y aura le fin mots de l'histoire. Sisis promit :)

 **JunkieWoman :** Ah oui le rapprochement SQ physique c'est pas encore pour l'instant. Mais le fait qu'elle puisse lire dans leurs pensées ça peut créer quelques tension x) sexuel ? hihi x) A voir :D

 **angele751 :** Et oui elles n'ont même plus le droit à leur visage de façade pour cacher leurs émotions !

 **rozaline38 :** Ah ! az38 ! J'aime les reviews tu peux en poster autant que tu veux ! (hihi) Corps, pensées, souvenirs ... et ... ? hihihi. Bienvenue sur :) moi aussi je viens juste de me créer un compte rien que pour cette fic ^^.

* * *

 _Si vous trouvez que je fais beaucoup de fautes et que vous souhaitez m'aider à les éliminer ! J'ai besoin de vous, n'hésitez pas ! (Un bêta charitable dans le coin ?)_

 **Voilà donc la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Dans le corps de l'autre.

* * *

 **Partie 4 : Des sens liés**

Les deux femmes se fusillaient toujours du regard. Laissant leurs pensées hors d'atteinte, du moins elles essayaient. Elles étaient toute deux catastrophées par leur situation, tentant de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre pour y trouver une faille.

\- Donc … ? On fait quoi ? _Lâcha soudainement Emma brisant le silence qui s'était installé._

\- Comment ça « on » ? _Défia Regina méfiante._

\- Bah, si ne vous ne l'avez pas remarquée. Je suis coincée dans votre corps et vous dans le mien. _Résuma la sauveuse._

\- Et … ?

\- On fait quoi ? _Répéta Emma._ On vit chacune à la place de l'autre ? On prévient notre entourage de notre … situation ?

\- Rumpel !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis certaine que c'est l'un de ses plans.

\- Donc, on va voir Gold … .

\- Oh non. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir de voir la sauveuse et l'Evil Queen à ses pieds pour le supplier de les aider.

\- Vous n'êtes plus l'Evil Queen.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours la sauveuse. Et j'ai toujours ma réputation.

\- Donc … . _Hésita Emma pas certaine de comprendre._ Je fais semblant d'être vous et vous vous …

\- Je serais vous.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Car Rumple pensera que son plan a échoué.

\- Et … ?

\- Si c'est son plan il réagira.

\- Donc, on fait comme si de rien n'était. Je vis votre vie et vous la mienne ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je dois avouer que feindre que les charmings sont mes parents ne va pas être une mince affaire. _Consentie Regina en acquiesçant._

\- On s'y fait. _Blagua Emma._

* * *

Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant de littéralement éclater de rire. Un rire franc en oubliant toutes retenues.

 _\- « Faire semblant d'être l'ex méchante belle-mère de ma mère. Après tous pourquoi pas. Et, elle est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. » Pensa Emma en regardant les atouts qui étaient sous ses yeux derrière le fin tissus._

\- Miss Swan ! _S'exclama la Reine en levant les yeux aux ciels. « Cette femme est irrécupérable. » Se dit-elle. « Bien que, … »._

\- « Bien que » quoi ? _Rétorqua la sauveuse en s'approchant dangereusement de l'ex evil queen qui avait son apparence._ Et la magie ? _Lança soudainement Emma sans réfléchir._

\- Quoi la magie ?

\- On ne peut pas simplement changer d'apparence en utilisant la magie ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que si c'était le cas, on serait entrains d'avoir cette conversation ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! _Rétorqua le Shérif._ Je ne fais que proposer des solutions.

\- Emma, si Rumpel m'a appris quelques choses. C'est que la magie a toujours un prix. Je ne veux pas m'amuser à essayer de changer mon apparence pour finir dans votre corps jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Donc, on ne fait rien ? On n'essaie même pas ? Et si ce n'est pas moi qui lance ce sort sur moi ?

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait tenter quelques choses. _Obtempéra la Reine._

\- Donc, je le fais sur vous et vous sur moi. _Déclara la sauveuse en se mettant en position les mains devant elle._

Les deux femmes invoquèrent leurs magies. Les yeux de la brune virèrent au violet foncé. Tandis que ceux de la blonde s'éclaircirent d'un blanc immaculé. Alors que leurs essences respectives allaient se rencontrer. Les deux forces s'entrechoquèrent et retournèrent à leur envoyeur. Emma et Regina furent propulsées chacune à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. La blonde fut projetée sur le mur. Tandis que la brune rencontra le grand miroir qui était juste derrière elle.

Regina se releva légèrement sonnée après avoir été expulsé contre le mur. Elle était indemne mais, lorsqu'elle vit Emma s'écraser contre le miroir. Sa tête s'entrechoquer contre la glace qui se brisa. La Reine ressentit une douleur lancinante au niveau des reins. Elle glissa sa main droite sur son mal, un liquide visqueux s'en échappait. Sans aucune raison. Sauf si … .

* * *

Un morceau du miroir long de quelques centimètres se planta dans le bas du dos d'Emma avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

\- Emma ! _Cria la blonde en s'approchant du corps de la brune. Elle voulut la toucher mais lorsque le contact eut lieu. Un déchirement s'effectua dans son crâne. Plus aucune possibilité de pensée, une intense souffrance la parcourut de part en part. Mais la Reine ne put s'empêcher de tenir la main de la sauveuse inconsciente._

* * *

 **Soudainement, une lumière mauve éblouissante jaillit des mains liées des deux femmes.**

* * *

 **Vous n'êtes pas obligez de lire hein ? La suite c'est le 25/06/2015 ! (oui, oui c'est demain ! x))**

* * *

 **Partie 5 : Connectées**

* * *

\- Regina ? _Murmura la brune les yeux toujours clos._

\- Je suis là …

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

 **A demain ! Et après demain je relirais pour corriger. Si un Bêta à l'âme charitable veut m'aider je suis toute ouïe. :)**


	5. Partie 5 : Connectées

**Partie 5 !**

 **Voilà, voili, voilou !**

 **Avant réponse review (RR)**

 **rozaline38 :** C'est pas encore pour tout de suite le pourquoi du comment ^^. Pour l'instant, nos deux héroïnes qui se rendent compte qu'elles sont liées par de nombreuses choses ! x)

 **kensdo :** Hihihi secrets, mensonges, intimité - - par ici la sortie x)

 **stitch attitude :** Ah oui un morceau de miroir c'est douloureux ! Mais heureusement que la magie est là :D :3 ! Enfin euh non pas vraiment pour elles puisqu'elles sont obligée de vivre dans le corps de l'autre ... x) HAHAHA mais heureusement pour nous !

* * *

 **Partie 5 : Connectées**

\- Regina ? _Murmura la brune les yeux toujours clos._

\- Je suis là …

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Notre magie n'a pas fonctionné

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué

\- …

\- Regina ?

\- Hum …

\- Vous me broyez la main …

\- Ah ! Oh ! Désolé … . _Regina lâcha la main d'Emma et se leva précipitamment gênée._ Donc, … hum hum … Je vais rentrer aller m'habiller … .

Décontenancée par le changement de comportement de la mairesse. La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se massant sa main engourdit et regarda Regina fuir sa propre maison. Elle n'arrivait plus à capter ses pensées.

\- Attends ! _S'exclama Emma en se levant. La blonde se retourna étonnée._ Regina, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien … . _Répondit-elle en détournant le regard._

\- Je ne suis peux être plus dans mon corps. Mais je sais toujours déceler les mensonges surtout sur mon visage. _Dit Emma calmement._ Que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'as soigné … .

La main d'Emma glissa jusqu'aux creux de ses reins cherchant sa blessure.

\- … J'étais blessée. _Dit-elle la main sur son rein en regardant le dos de Regina._ Et tu l'étais aussi … . Comment tu t'es fait ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en pointant la tâche rougeâtre sur le débardeur que portait la blonde._

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance … .

\- Si ça en a !

\- Nous avons été expulsé contre les murs, j'ai dû me blesser … .

\- Non. _Coupa la brune en croissant les bras et en défiant l'ex Reine du regard._ Comment ?

\- Emma … . Ça n'a …. .

\- Réponds-moi ! _S'exclama la brune en s'approchant dangereusement de la blonde._

Regina regarda au plus profond des pupilles noires qui la toisaient. Elle abdiqua, à quoi bon ? Elle le saura tôt ou tard. _« Nous sommes connectées. »_ Pensa Régina. _« Comment ça « connectées » ? »_. Songea Emma.

\- J'ai été blessée parce que tu l'étais. _Révéla-t-elle à haute voix._ Nous sommes liées, nous n'avons pas seulement échangé nos corps. Nous avons aussi échangé nos magies, nos souvenirs. Et nous sommes connectées. Si tu te blesses, je suis blessée. Si je me blesse, tu es blessée.

\- Ok. _Digéra Emma._ Et tu comptais me cacher ça. _Réalisa la brune._ Mais enfin Regina nous sommes là-dedans ensemble ! _S'exclama-t-elle énervée en se penchant pour attraper quelque chose._ J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Je … . Aie ! Mais ça va pas ! _S'écria la Reine en tenant sa main ensanglantée._ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _Pesta-t-elle en regardant à tour de rôle la coupure sur sa main et la main d'Emma qui tenait un morceau de miroir._

\- Arf, je vérifiais juste ce que tu me disais. _Répondit calmement Emma grimaçante en lâchant le morceau de miroir pour regarder sa main._

\- Ah oui ? Et pour ça tu t'entaille la main ? Et ma main ! Pour avoir une preuve de ce que je dis ? Je pensais que ton détecteur fonctionnait toujours !

\- Il fonctionne ! Mais je … .

\- Ah. _Comprit la mairesse._ Tu voulais juste me faire du mal ? Emma tu sais que la vengeance n'est pas la solution. Tu n'as pas remarqué où cela m'a mené ?

\- Exactement à l'endroit où tu dois être … . _Remarqua la sauveuse en fixant l'ex Reine avant de partir en montant les escaliers._

-… . _L'ex Reine resta perplexe devant la remarque et la fuite de la sauveuse._ Emma … . _Souffla-t-elle en se tenant l'arête du nez et en secouant la tête._

L'ex Reine se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé blanche.

* * *

 **Parce que, oui, j'aime bien mettre un avant goût de la prochaine partie ^^ :).**

* * *

 **Partie 6 : Vivre dans son corps**

Emma arriva dans ce qui maintenant était sa chambre. Elle devait être Regina. Mais que faisait Regina de ses journées ? Elle se décida de fouiller dans ses affaires afin de trouver un agenda ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au bout d'une demis heure, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans le bureau de la mairesse. Elle ouvrit le carnet à la date d'aujourd'hui pour connaitre son emploi du temps. Elle l'ouvrit, mais rien n'était écrit.

* * *

 **Si, si je vous jure le petit cadre blanc vous est destiné si vous voulez laisser un petit commentaire/avis/review ...**

 **Alors n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais à la prochaine partie demain :).**


	6. Partie 6 : Vivre dans son corps

**Et c'est la sixième partie !**

 **Merci à vous tous !** **1 753** **vue WAHOO ! choquée. Merci à mes 24 Followers !**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos Review.**

* * *

 **D'ailleurs RR :**

 **angele751 :** C'est pas pour tout de suite mais en effet ça va pas être du jolie x) Emma en maire de Storybrook un gros bazar en perspective ! x)

 **rozaline38 :** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est court mais je préfères faire court, et avec des postes réguliers que long et des poste très (très très) irréguliers. Merci ! Et oui, je continue !

 **stitch attitude :** On est jamais vraiment sûre hein ? Juste pour voir si c'est vrai (bein oui qui n'a jamais voulu toucher un banc ou y a écrit 'peinture fraiche ? juste pour voir si c'est vraiment pas sec" x). Moi perso c'est le premier truc que j'aurais testé.

 **JunkieWoman :** Elles sont connectées c'est sûr ^^. A quel point et ce qui en découle sont encore à découvrir !

 **tupuesducul21 :** Ah oui, je sais c'est court ^^. Mais pour une ff mieux vaut trop court que trop long x) (pr les ff je parle of course!). Merci ! oui la suite c'est là maintenant sisi je t'assure ! (ps : j'adore ton pseudo x) !)

* * *

 **Partie 6 : Vivre dans son corps**

Emma arriva dans ce qui maintenant était sa chambre. Elle devait être Regina. Mais que faisait Regina de ses journées ? Elle se décida de fouiller dans ses affaires afin de trouver un agenda ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au bout d'une demis heure, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans le bureau de la mairesse. Elle ouvrit le carnet à la date d'aujourd'hui pour connaitre son emploi du temps. Elle l'ouvrit, mais rien n'était écrit.

\- Vraiment ? Rien ? _S'étonna Emma._

Intriguée, elle décida de laisser pour quelques minutes l'aversion qu'elle avait pour la femme qui avait son apparence de côté. Elle saisit le téléphone fixe et entra son numéro de téléphone.

Après deux ou trois sonnerie son interlocutrice daigna à décrocher.

* * *

\- Quoi Miss Swan ? _Lâcha la Reine d'un ton plus abrupte qu'elle ne le voulait._

Emma décida d'ignorer la remarque de Regina.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que je fais aujourd'hui ? J'ai bien trouvé votre agenda. Mais il n'y a rien …

\- Ah ... , _acquiesça la blonde._ Oui, … aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche non ? _Déduit-elle._ Je ne vais jamais à la mairie le dimanche. Je suis … _Elle s'interrompit horrifiée. Comment avait-elle put oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?!_

\- Vous êtes ? _Demanda la brune._ Putain non, ne me dîtes pas que le dimanche c'est votre jour de roucoulade avec ce crétin des bois ?! _Paniqua la sauveuse._

\- _…_

\- Regina ?! Je fais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de … MERDE ! _S'exclama Emma paniquée._

\- Votre langage. _Dit la mairesse en retrouvant soudainement sa capacité à parler._

\- Je dois déjeuner avec Killian au Granny's…

\- Ah, votre crétin de pirate. _Souffla la reine en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

\- Ce n'est pas un « crétin ». _Rétorqua Emma._

\- Robin ne l'est pas non plus. _Lâcha Regina._

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui a …

\- Emma ! _Coupa la Reine._ Là n'est pas la question ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Vous devrez passer l'après-midi avec Robin et Roland…

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce qu'on a décidé de ne dire pour le moment à personne notre … notre « condition ». _Exposa la Reine._

\- Tu as décidé ! _S'exclama Emma._ Je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire les yeux doux à ce crétin qui t'a lâché dès le moment où vu que sa femme n'était pas morte ! Qui est …

\- Emma ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir si je veux ou non être avec Robin ! Moi j'irais à ce déjeuner avec Hook. Toi tu passeras l'après-midi avec Robin et Roland, ils arriveront vers 11h. Tu leurs offres à boire ensuite vous irez au Granny's, comme ça je pourrais vous voir.

* * *

Regina avait raccrochée. Emma pestait contre elle pendant encore quelques minutes. Et elle devait se faire passer pour cette femme ! Si elle devait jouer le jeu. Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait s'habiller, enfin avant ça elle devrait se laver. En outre les choses basiques de la vie. Mais cela allait se compliquer puisqu'elle devait faire tout ça dans le corps de Regina ! Elles étaient seulement au stade de l'amitié naissante et elle partageait déjà leurs corps dans leurs ensembles.

« _Ok »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« On oublie la douche »._ Emma se concentra et un nuage de fumée violette l'encercla et l'a recouvrit. Lorsque la brune réapparut de nouveau, elle était habillée et apprêtée.

* * *

Après avoir raccrochée, la blonde fulminait encore contre Emma. Comment osait-elle juger son couple ? C'était d'ailleurs celle-ci qui avait tout détruit en ramenant cette chère « Marianne », enfin plutôt sa très chère sœur au teint verdâtre.

Regina s'était mis en tête de ranger ce foutoir qui servait de chambre à la célèbre sauveuse de Storybrook. Au bout de dix minutes de prise de tête avec toutes ces affaires désordonnées. Elle abdiqua de tout ordonner à la main, et fini par faire un geste négligé de la main accentué par un voûte de fumé doré. Et les affaires d'Emma allèrent d'elle-même à leur place.

* * *

Ainsi donc, si Snow ou un quelconque visiteur s'était aventuré dans la chambre à cet instant. Il aurait eu l'étonnante vision de chaussures se mouvant à la file indienne pour arriver dans le placard, comme si elles étaient portées par des êtres invisibles. De chemisiers ou de pantalons se pliants seuls pour atterrir avec élégance dans l'armoire. D'un lit qui éjecta ses draps qui allèrent directement dans la panière de linge sale, pour se vêtir de nouveaux draps propres. Ou encore et cela étonna grandement la Reine des objets intimes à piles qui appartenaient certainement à Emma sautillants pour arriver devant la table de chevet qui ouvrit son tiroir pour les accueillir.

 **Tout ce remue-ménage s'arrêta soudainement lorsque chaque objet eu retrouvé sa place.**

* * *

 **SQFIC**

 **La suite qui apparaitra demain ! ;)**

 **SQFIC**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Les amants déboussolés**

* * *

 **Partie 7 : Couples permutés 1**

Régina avait monopolisé la salle de bain pendant plus d'une demi-heure, au plus grand étonnement de Mary Margaret. Cette dernière s'inquiéta d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises, puisqu'elle vint frapper presque trois fois à la porte pour savoir si sa fille ne s'était pas noyée ou pendue avec ses cheveux. Au bout de la troisième fois, la mairesse répondit sèchement :

 **A suivre ... Demain !**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ! Cette fic ne serait pas là sans vous ! :)**

* * *

 **Ah oui je recherche toujours un/une bêta :) Si ca vous intéresse prévenez moi en mp :)**

* * *

 **A demain :D**


	7. Partie 7 : Couple permuté

**Houlala désolé j'ai failli oublier !**

 **Je poste depuis mon portable donc les RR je ferais demain :-)**

 **Donc je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **:-)**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Les amants déboussolés**

* * *

 **Partie 7 : Couples permutés Régina et Hook**

* * *

Régina avait monopolisé la salle de bain pendant plus d'une demi-heure, au plus grand étonnement de Mary Margaret. Cette dernière s'inquiéta d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises, puisqu'elle vint frapper presque trois fois à la porte pour savoir si sa fille ne s'était pas noyée ou pendue avec ses cheveux. Au bout de la troisième fois, la mairesse répondit sèchement : « Snow, je te jure que si tu frappes encore une fois à cette porte, tu auras la même poigne que Hook ! » Snow White devint aussi pâle que son nom à l'entente de la menace de sa fille. Puis, elle décocha un sourire en espérant qu'Emma plaisantait, mais elle ne préféra pas réitérer son geste.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain Henry et David était sortis se balader « entre homme ». Mary Magaret était restée pour s'occuper de Neal. Qui, Regina devait bien l'admettre était un babin adorable.

L'ex Evil Queen s'affaira ensuite à essayer de trouver quelques choses à son goût dans le placard d'Emma. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, elle décida donc d'opter pour les habits habituels de la Sauveuse. Avec une moue écœurée elle passa ses bras dans la veste incontournable de la fille charming. Lorsqu'elle mit le vêtement un parfum agréable s'insinua en elle.

A dix heure vingt, elle était prête et attendit Killian qui devait venir la chercher dans une demi-heure. Pour passer le temps elle regarda de plus près dans les affaires du Shérif,

L'heure passa et lorsque onze heures sonna, une voix raisonna dans sa tête : _« Il est ponctuel en plus, sur ce point ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre »_. Elle se rendit compte de qui cela provenait elle répondit intérieurement : _« Contrairement à votre pirate. Ça fait dix minutes que je l'attends. Vous allez bien ensemble._ La réponse d'Emma ne se fit pas attendre _« Barrez-vous de là Regina ! C'est mon esprit pas le vôtre. Vous avez déjà mon corps, il vous faut quoi d'autre ? » « Je vous **signale** que c'est vous qui avez commencé **Miss Swan. »**_. Rétorqua-t-elle. _« Très bien, arrêtez et j'arrêterais. »_ Répliqua l'écho de la voix.

Ses pensée furent interrompu par l'arrivé du pirate.

\- Bonjour « Love ». _Susurra l'homme au crochet en s'approchant de la blonde._

\- Hé ho, doucement. _Prévint-elle en s'écartant de lui._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'étonna-t-il._

Regina s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à une excuse valable en restreignant ses pensées pour éviter qu'elles n'arrivent aux oreilles de la sauveuse.

\- Ma mère est à côté. _Murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Hook._

\- Comme-ci ça nous dérangeait d'habitude, « love ». _Chuchota le pirate en commençant à s'approcher-t-elle. Regina l'arrêta dans son geste._

\- Neal est avec elle. _Ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir._

* * *

Killian se stoppa dans ses mouvement et commença à s'éloigné d'elle étonné et un peu perturbé. Puis il se ressaisit :

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Et … ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça devant lui.

\- Quoi m'embrasser ?

« _Mais, je m'ouvre juste à de nouvelle saveur_. » Cette phrase raisonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne se rappelle : _« De nouvelle saveur ? Sérieusement Miss Swan ? »_ Hurla-t-elle silencieusement. _« Je vous ai demandé d'aller voir ailleurs ! »_ Répondit la Sauveuse. _« Cessez de m'harceler avec vos pensées dans ce cas ! »_ Rétorqua la blonde.

\- Emma ?! _S'inquiéta Killian en voyant le regard vide de la blonde._ Hé ! « Love » ça va ?

La reine secouant la tête et cligna des yeux pour se sortir de « ses » pensées :

\- Oui, oui très bien. _Le rassura-t-elle en se tenant l'arête du nez._ Allons-y ajouta-t-elle en poussant son « petit ami » hors de l'appartement.

* * *

 **Partie 8 : Couples permutés 2**

Dans ce même temps, la sauveuse de Storybrook se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Elle attendait calmement dans le salon de la mairesse. Elle se triturait les doigts dans un sens puis dans l'autre. La brune fixait silencieusement la pendule en face d'elle. Que faisait-elle ?

* * *

 **Bonne nuit à vous à demain. :-) :-P**


	8. Partie 8 : Couple permuté BIS

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Ca y est je suis de retour chez moi avec mon ordi et tous et tous !**

* * *

 **Donc RR d'hier d'abord ! x** )

* * *

 **MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul :** C'est vrai que Mary Poppins m'a inspiré pour ce passage x) ^^ It supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Oui Regina n'a pas freiné pour la douche x) ^^. Emma au contraire x) (qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir s'habiller le matin comme ça ? Surtout quand on est en retard x))

 **rozaline38 :** Ahaha mais maintenant tu le sais j'arrive trop tard x). Ah tu as remarqué ces fameux "objet intime à piles" ^^ héhé :D Coupinnnee ! lol

 **ludi232 :** Merci :)

 **kensdo :** Héhé je la voyais trop essayer de tous ranger à la mains x) heureusement que la magie est là :D On a put aussi découvrir des choses intéressante dans tous ce bazar x).

* * *

 **RR d'aujourd'hui :**

 **rozaline38 :** Je suis en retard encore ! Désoler ! Hein désoler ! Demain il y aura une publication c'est sûre. Mais j'ai pas encore fini celle de Mardi ...

 **ludi232 :** Confrontation bis dans ce chapitre ! x) Héhé :)

* * *

 _Wahoo 31 followers, 11 favorites 1021 visitors._

 _Je pensais pas que vous seriez autant :)_

 ** _Et c'est pour ca que je vais tous faire pour continuer de publier souvent. Demain c'est sûre, c'est certain. Mardi, c'est en écriture. Je ferais tous mon possible. (Sinon et de toute façon ça c'est sûre de sûre c'est tous les lundis)_**

* * *

 ** _Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Voici la partie 8 :_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Les amants** **déboussolés**

* * *

 **Partie 8 :** **Couples permutés : Emma et Hood**

* * *

Dans ce même temps, la sauveuse de Storybrook se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Elle attendait calmement dans le salon de la mairesse. Elle se triturait les doigts dans un sens puis dans l'autre. La brune fixait silencieusement la pendule en face d'elle. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de le faire ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle le devait c'est tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de s'avouer pour le moment.

A onze heures piles, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle se leva d'un pas mal assurée du haut de ses talons. La démarche incertaine elle pensa : _« Il est ponctuel en plus, sur ce point ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre »_. Puis, elle entendit raisonner dans sa tête : _« Contrairement à votre pirate. Ça fait dix minutes que je l'attends. Vous allez bien ensemble. »_. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle saisit le sens de ces mots et leurs provenances : _« Barrez-vous de là Regina ! C'est mon esprit pas le vôtre. Vous avez déjà mon corps, il vous faut quoi d'autre ? »_ Pesta-t-elle intérieurement. _« Je vous **signale** que c'est vous qui avez commencé **Miss Swan. »**_. Rétorqua l'écho de la voix. _« Très bien, arrêtez et j'arrêterais. »_ Répliqua-t-elle silencieusement en s'avançant maladroitement vers l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir Robin et Roland. L'homme se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle évita ses lèvres et déposa un rapide baisé sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour Roland ! _Accueillit la brune en adressant au jeune garçon un sourire sincère, ignorant totalement le père de celui-ci._

Elle les invita à entrer, Robin paraissait troublé par l'éloignement de sa compagne, mais il la suivit tout de même bras ballants aux côtés de son fils.

Arrivée dans le petit salon, Emma sortit deux bières pour elle et Hood, ainsi qu'un soda pour Roland. Elle les déposa devant ses invités, avant de porter sa bouteille à sa bouche. L'archer l'a regarda étrangement :

\- Tu bois de la bière ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Hein ? _Balbutia Emma les lèvres toujours autours du goulot._ T'aimes pas ça ? _Demanda-t-elle avant de ramener la bouteille à sa bouche._

\- Si, tu sais très bien que c'est le seul alcool que je bois. Mais toi, tu préfères le cidre non ? _Lui rappela-t-il intrigué._

\- Hum … _. Elle avala une dernière gorgée pour se donner une consistance._ Ah, euh oui, _Hésita-t-elle en se rendant compte de son erreur._ Mais, je m'ouvre juste à de nouvelle saveur. _Expliqua-t-elle avant de se répéter mentalement son explication et la trouver ridicule. « De nouvelle saveur ? Sérieusement, Miss Swan ? »_ Hurla la voix de Regina à l'intérieur du crâne d'Emma. _« Je vous ai demandé d'aller voir ailleurs ! »_ Répondit mentalement la brune. _« Cessez de m'harceler avec vos pensées dans ce cas ! »_ Rétorqua la mairesse.

\- Chérie ? _Dit soudainement Hood en s'approchant d'Emma._ Tout va bien ? _Demanda-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras avant que la brune n'ait pu esquiver ce contacte._

\- Je vais très bien ! _S'exclama la sauveuse plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en s'échappant de la prise du voleur des bois._ On devrait y aller. _Dit-t-elle pour couper court à toute discussion._

* * *

 ** _Oui je sais c'est une toute petite partie :/. Mais promis je vais me rattraper ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Bonus le début de la partie 9 :_**

* * *

 **Partie 9 : Le Granny's**

Ruby était en train de nettoyer son dernier verre lorsqu'elle vit Regina et Robin entrer dans le restaurant. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement habituée à voir l'Evil Queen amoureuse. Mais, la louve s'étonna tout de même que la mairesse ne fût pas comme à son habitude ...

* * *

 **A demain ! :)**


	9. Partie 9 : Le Granny's

**Héhé je vous poste la dernière partie du chapitre 3 !**

 **Héhé donc après pour la suite ca sera tous les lundis (je posterais un chapitre d'un coup).**

* * *

 **Donc les RR :**

 **HAYASTAN :** Héhé et oui je me suis décidée à poster un chapitre par semaine :) Donc la suite ca sera lundi prochain :). En tous les cas merci pour toute tes remarques :)

 **rozaline38 :** Oh oh oh héhé connaissant Regina je pense qu'elle ne va pas se priver x). Mais le chapitre 4 surfera moins sur l'humour et sera plus "pesant". Enfin avant ça la partie 9 un peu plus légère.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

 **Partie 9 : Le Granny's**

* * *

Ruby était en train de nettoyer son dernier verre lorsqu'elle vit Regina et Robin entrer dans le restaurant. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement habituée à voir l'Evil Queen amoureuse. Mais, la louve s'étonna tout de même que la mairesse ne fût pas comme à son habitude collée à son voleur des bois. Au contraire celle-ci semblait essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'homme au tatouage. Quitte même à placer Roland entre eux.

* * *

Emma s'efforçait d'éloigner Hood d'elle. Elle accapara Roland. Le pauvre enfant n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre entre elle et son père. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table, la Sauveuse voulu s'assoir en face de l'enfant pour continuer à le questionner sur ce qu'il faisait à l'école. C'était beaucoup mieux que de subir le regard amouraché de l'archer. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement et prit place en face de la brune, son fils à sa gauche. Ruby s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leurs commandes :

\- Comme d'habitude madame le Maire ? _Demanda la serveuse._

Emma réfléchit intérieurement à la question, mais sa réflexion fut interrompu par l'arrivé Killian accompagné de Regina. Cette dernière la fusilla du regard, et elle l'entendit _« N'y pense même pas … ». « C'est juste un burger »_ Gémit-elle silencieusement.

\- Aie ! _S'exclama Emma en se tenant le bras gauche devant les regards surpris de Roland et Hood. « Ça fait mal ! » S'indigna la sauveuse silencieusement. « Je sais. » entendit-t-elle. Celle-ci la fixait avec un fin sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté du Pirate._ Oui, Ruby, comme d'habitude. _Soupira la brune._

La louve leva un sourcil à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de la mairesse mais ne souligna pas et acquiesça. Emma se rendit compte de sa bourde en voyant l'expression de son amie. Regina n'avait pas pour habitude de nommer Ruby par son prénom.

La serveuse toujours un peu troublée allait maintenant à la table d'Emma et de Hook. Son carnet en main, elle sourit joyeusement à la blonde.

\- Em' comme d'hab ?

Regina entendit dans sa tête _« Savoures le **mon** burger. »_ Elle croisa le regard noir de la Sauveuse qui serrait la mâchoire. _« Sérieusement ? Pour un burger, Miss Swan ? »_ S'étonna-t-elle amusée.

\- Oui, Miss Lucas, ça sera comme d'habitude. _Répondit la blonde avec un sourire réjoui._

La serveuse s'arrêta dans ses notes. Emma l'avait vraiment appelé « Miss Lucas » ?

* * *

Le repas se passa en apparence sans encombre pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Mais, lorsque la brune s'éclipsa aux sanitaires un peu avant le dessert. Regina sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac, elle suivit la blonde :

\- Emma. _Appela la mairesse._

Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, la sauveuse était postée devant les lavabos les mains serrées sur la cuvette qui lui faisait face.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _S'inquiéta la blonde en s'approchant._

\- Je ne peux pas. _Souffla-t-elle._ Je n'y arriverais pas ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec de grands gestes._

\- Comment ? _Sévit Regina._ Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Vous avez dit vous-même que vous êtes une professionnelle pour ce qui est de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Quelqu'un d'autre oui ! Mais là on parle de **toi** ! _Tonna la brune._ _« C'est facile de s'inventer une vie, mais de se souvenir d'un instant d'une vie c'est différent. »_

\- De quel souvenir parles-tu ? _Questionna la blonde._ Je n'ai rien vu ! _S'étonna-t-elle inquiète._

\- _… . Devant le silence de la sauveuse, Regina tenta de déchiffrer ses pensées_

\- Pourquoi tu les bloques ? _S'impatienta la mairesse se sentant à bout de nerf._

Emma s'était assise les bras autours de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. La mairesse ne put discerner les traits que lui empruntait le Shérif. Mais elle sentit un déchirement autours de son cœur, son crâne menaçait d'exploser. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Emma je t'en prie cesse de bloquer tes pensées ! _Supplia la blonde qui flanchait sous les assauts de la douleur._

L'ex Evil Queen n'en tenant plus n'effondra, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de ses tempes.

\- Emma s'il te plait … . _Son supplice était si intense que sa gorge se bloqua empêchant le moindre son d'en sortir._

Soudain sans qu'elle ne sache d'où il venait, la Reine le vit défiler devant ses yeux. Un souvenir. Un de ses pires souvenirs après la mort de Daniel. Son tourment physique s'était arrêté, laissant place à un autre châtiment, ce souvenir ravivait les blessures du passées. Celles qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à panser.

* * *

 **A lundi prochain pour le chapitre 4 :)**

 **Ce petit cadre blanc est là pour toutes réclamations, conseils, etc ...**

Donc à vos claviers si vous avez quelques choses à dire :D

 **V**


	10. Chapitre 4 : Le jour où tous à basculé

**Héhé, voilà donc le chapitre 4 ! Hihihi**

* * *

 **RR**

 **kensdo** et **PllandOncer** : Emma et son burger ^^ une grande histoire x)

 **Luky511** : Merci ! La suite c'est maintenant ! x)

 **HAYASTAN** : Héhé ^^ :) Voilà la suite (elle craint un peu aussi j'avoue x))

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le jour où tous a basculé**

 **Réminiscence**

 _« La jeune reine s'était installée dans ses quartiers, son mariage avait eu lieu le matin même. Le cœur lourd depuis que celui de Daniel était tombé en poussières. La jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses rencontres avec le jeune garçon d'écurie avaient été ses seules moments de joies et de répits durant ses jeunes années. Mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement._

 _Recluse dans sa prison dorée, la nouvelle Reine souffla de soulagement. Cette journée était terminée, mais une autre allait s'en suivre. Alors qu'elle se mettait à ses aises, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le Roi venait d'entrer. Il referma derrière lui, et verrouilla._

 _La brune se redressa, l'éclat qui avait réussi à apparaitre dans ses yeux s'envola. Ses pupilles n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais semblées si noires, si ternes, si vides. Elle le savait, cette journée n'était pas encore terminée._

 _Léopold s'installa auprès de sa nouvelle épouse. Son regard montrait bien qu'il souhaitait consumer ses noces. Mais son désir lui voilait l'appréhension visible qu'affichait sa femme. Ou il ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir, préférant l'ignorer._

 _Il se rapprocha de son épouse et amena doucement sa main vers la bretelle qui tenait son étoffe pour cacher sa poitrine. Regina trembla en sentant la main de l'homme sur son frêle corps de jeune fille. Elle comprit : « C'était donc comme ça que ça allait se passer. Ici. Là. Maintenant. Avec cet homme. »._

 _Lorsque Daniel était encore là, elle avait toujours pensée que ça serait lui. Mais leurs rendez-vous n'avaient pas été assez long pour laisser le désir survolé leurs gestes. De simples baisers avaient eu lieu, de simples caresses les avaient fait frémir. Mais Daniel n'était plus et elle était mariée. Ce rapport était donc la suite logique. Elle aurait simplement préférée qu'elle se sentirait prête._

 _Le Roi enleva doucement le vêtement qui dissimulait ses seins. De sa main droite il pressa ses doigts rugueux autour d'un des mamelons de son épouse, l'écrasant violement. Regina laissa échapper un cri de douleur, des larmes menaçaient de s'évader de ses paupières closes._

 _L'homme retira les derniers habits qui recouvraient encore le corps de Regina. La respiration du roi s'accéléra, ressemblant de plus en plus à un râle. Il commença à frotter son corps charnu contre celui de la jeune femme. La Reine laissa s'enfuir quelques gouttes salées sur son visage encore juvénile._

 _Elle resta paralysée, sa force l'avait abandonné. Elle ne chercha même pas à se dérober de cette étreinte. Elle était simplement-là n'osant ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'homme qui la chevauchait. C'était son devoir d'épouse, elle se devait d'exécuter les désirs du roi._

 _Elle entendait ses glapissements alors qu'il lui comprimait ses seins entre ses paumes ridées. Il s'acharnait à appuyer son bassin contre le sien. Il approcha son visage velu du sien, l'irritant de sa barbe, il pressa ses lèvres brutes contre les siennes. La brune lui refusa l'entrée mais il n'en fut que plus excité. Elle le sentit sur ses cuisses encore pures, il serait bientôt prêt._

 _En effet, l'homme se redressa et dégrafera son pantalon. Regina osa ouvrir légèrement ses paupières, qu'elle referma immédiatement en voyant le membre irrigué du roi. Elle se crispa et gémit légèrement lorsqu'il l'attrapa sauvagement pour la ramener vers lui._

 _Son cœur se retourna et menaçait de s'évader lorsqu'elle le sentit forcer l'entrée de sa virginité. Un haut le cœur l'ébranla lorsqu'il réussit à briser l'hymen. Lorsqu'il la pénétra pour la première fois, elle sentit s'écouler un liquide entre ses cuisses._

 _Mais le roi ne s'arrêta pas dans sa frénésie, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus violement. La tête de la jeune femme s'entrechoqua à plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Ses cuisses étaient engourdies par la poigne agressive du roi._

 _Son intimité était forcée, violée encore et encore. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, préférant elles aussi fuir cette réalité. Seul le couinement du lit et le glapissement du roi atteignait ses sens._

 _Puis soudainement rien, plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui la possédait. Ses iris étaient devenus noirs, son cœur avait laissé les ténèbres l'ensevelir. Préférant ne plus rien ressentir … »_

* * *

La blonde ouvrit les paupières, enleva les mains de ses tempes, elle leva yeux vers la femme qui lui avait emprunté son visage. Et son expression se déforma lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était ce souvenir qu'Emma tentait de lui cacher. La première fois où elle avait laissé « Regina » derrière elle pour devenir « l'Evil Queen ». Cet instant qui l'avait privé de l'innocence qu'elle arborait encore dans tous les sens du terme.

Le regard peiné qu'elle voyait sur ses traits la firent réagirent elle se leva et approcha d'Emma pour la secouer :

\- Pourquoi ?! _Hurla-t-elle à mis voix._

\- Je …

\- Pourquoi ce souvenir ?! _S'enquit-elle._

\- Ro…robin a essayé de me forcer à l'embrassé et …

Regina comprit, cette sensation d'être la possession de quelqu'un d'autre elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait connu pour la première fois cette nuit-là.

Elle se leva époussetant son jean, et commença à s'éloigné de la brune.

\- Régina attends ! _S'exclama Emma en levant son bras, la blonde se retourna_. Je … je suis désolée … _Bégaya-t-elle._

La Reine ne comprit pas si c'était des excuses pour ce que son grand père lui avait fait ou pour lui avoir fait revivre ce moment. Mais elle lança un regard à Emma qui eut pour effet de noyer les paroles que la brune tentait d'articuler dans sa gorge.

La blonde sortit à grand pas des toilettes du Granny's.

* * *

 **Performant ?**

Emma n'y avait jamais songé. Regina, la maire de Storybrook, la mère d'Henry, avait été la belle-mère de Snow. Elle était bien sur la Reine. Mais aussi et surtout, la femme du roi Léopold. Elle ne pouvait effacer de sa vue le visage encore juvénile de la Reine. De Regina. Alors qu'elle se devait d'offrir ses faveurs au roi. Un roi de presque trois fois son âge.

La sauveuse qui ne comprenait pas jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi la Reine s'était laissé emporter aussi loin dans les ténèbres. Mais maintenant, après avoir « vécu » cet unique souvenir. Elle commença à entrapercevoir les raisons qui ont poussé la jeune fille à de telles extrémités. Ce souvenir n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Une étreinte parmi des centaines s'en sont suivis. Elle avait compris, Regina s'était liée aux ténèbres pour survivre. Après la mort de Daniel, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Plus l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse avoir sa fin heureuse. Et peu à peu, elle avait laissé l'obscurité l'engloutir. Clôturant son cœur pour éviter de ressentir l'horreur de sa vie.

A cet instant la fille des charmings commença à cerner l'animosité que la mairesse conservait encore contre Snow White, la fille de son « bourreau ».

Elle maudissait ce Royaume moyenâgeux auquel elle faisait partie malgré elle. Comprenait l'acharnement que Regina faisait preuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de Hood ou de Henry. Ces derniers étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un début heureux. L'un semblait logique puisqu'il était son fils. Mais l'autre … .

Emma saisissait maintenant l'importance qu'avait Hood pour la mairesse. Mais de là à être certaine qu'ils étaient relié par le « True Love » … Emma en doutait. Mais si Hood pouvait lui rendre l'espoir alors elle se tairait. Elle-même était avec Hook pour ne plus ressentir le vide qu'avait causé la disparition de Neal.

Elle tient à Killian c'est une certitude. Mais l'aime-t-elle ?

* * *

Alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon de Regina, la Sauveuse s'arrêta. Si Killian était son « True Love ». Il suffirait d'un seul baiser. D'un vrai baiser d'amour pour briser ce sortilège et retrouver son corps. Mais cette pensée ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle doutait fortement que Hook puisse être son « âme sœur ».

Elle sentit une angoisse la tirailler de nouveau. Celle-là même qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Regina avait quitté le Granny's une heure plutôt.

Elle cligna des yeux et une fumée violette l'encercla. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Regina était sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Elle l'observa d'abord, guettant si sa présence était malvenue. Se questionnant sur sa soudaine téléportation. Elle avait senti la détresse de la mairesse, et sa magie l'avait instinctivement amené près de celle-ci.

Emma osa un mouvement pour annoncer sa présence à Regina. Cette dernière leva sa tête et posa son regard sur la Sauveuse. Son expression resta neutre mais, elle ne fit rien pour la chasser. La brune s'avança vers elle et s'installa sur le lit. Regina se plaça sur le flan pour la regarder s'installer à ses côtés.

Le visage de fille des charmings se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ex Evil Queen. La brune et la blonde contemplèrent leur propre trait pendant quelques minutes avant que Regina ne brise le silence :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y. _Acquiesça la brune en se mettant sur le dos les bras derrière sa tête._

\- Le capitaine Crochet n'est pas assez performant ? _Lança-t-elle amusée en épiant l'expression d'Emma._

Les yeux d'Emma s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'elle saisit le sens vicieux de ces mots anodins :

\- Quoi ?! _S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers la blonde._

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? _La taquina Regina._

Emma se racla la gorge :

\- Hum, si, si il est très performant. Déclara Emmaa évasive en évitant soigneusement le regard de Regina.

 _« Enfin, c'est suffisant … »_ Pensa-t-elle. Regina préféra ignorer les pensées d'Emma et continua :

\- Ah oui ? _S'amusa-t-elle._ Vraiment ? _Insista-t-elle devant le regard perdue d'Emma._ Donc, _Continua-t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit._ Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? _Ria-t-elle en sortant un des objets intimes qu'elle avait découvert en rangeant la chambre ce matin._

Emma vira au rouge écarlate. Jamais Regina n'avait eu l'occasion d'admirer son visage étalé un tel dégradé de pourpre sur toute sa surface. La première pensée d'Emma ne fut pas la plus chaste. Et Regina ne put qu'en être témoin : _« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te le fasse essayer ? »_. Un songe rapide et futile mais il n'échappa à la Reine. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil comme elle sait si bien le faire.

\- Hum, … Non ça ira. _Déclina-t-elle._ Je ne suis pas accoutrée pour. _Ajouta-t-elle amusée en montrant le corps dans lequel elle se trouvait._

Emma secoua la tête gênée et égayée devant la réponse de Regina. Elle se dérida et ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. Elle fut suivit par la mairesse bien trop heureuse de pouvoir éloigner de son esprit ce souvenir qu'elle avait partagé avec la sauveuse.

* * *

 **Le reflet de son corps**

Storybrook sombrait peu à peu dans le noir, la nuit commençait à prendre sa part dans cette journée. Journée qui avait été éprouvante aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Malheureusement, la Reine ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Elle devait diner avec les Charmings. Rien que cette pensée lui arracha une grimace écœurée. Cette journée ne pouvait pas plus mal se terminer songea la nouvelle blonde. Elle aurait voulu annuler mais Emma lui avait demandé d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Cette mascarade devait rester un secret pour l'instant, c'était elle-même qui l'avait décidé. Elle le regrettait presque à présent.

La blonde était déjà installée au Granny's en train de contempler un verre de vin rouge lorsque ses supposés « parents » la rejoignirent.

Elle les salua rapidement, mais Mary Margaret l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras avant même que l'ex Evil Queen ne s'en rende compte. Elle refoula son dégout et esquissa un sourire forcé à l'attention des parents de la propriétaire de son corps.

\- Tu bois du vin maintenant ? S'étonna Snow en voyant le verre qui était posé devant Emma.

\- Oh, … heu, … oui, Régina m'a initié il y a quelque jour et j'ai trouvé cela assez bon. Justifia-t-elle en portant son verre entre ses lèvres.

Snow commença à raconter sa journée et parla de Neil. Le bambin avait dut émerveiller sa mère par ses prouesses pour les cascades à quatre pattes. Puisque Mary Margaret ne parla quasiment que de ça, sous le regard tendre et compréhensive de David. Regina qu'en à elle prétendait écouter mais elle avait lâché le fil des exploits de Neil. Elle laissa son esprit vaquer, elle se demandait comment Emma vivait sa soirée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Emma était rentrée dans la maison de la mairesse. Elle était exténuée et avait hâte de rejoindre son lit. En attendant elle avait besoin d'un bon bain histoire de se relaxer et d'oublier les évènements de la journée.

Elle fit couler l'eau et procéda son déshabillement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards furtifs en direction du miroir avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas violer une nouvelle fois l'intimité de son amie. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Vêtue de ses sous-vêtements elle s'approcha de la glace et examina son nouveau corps sous toutes ses coutures. Ses mains parcouraient son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine généreuse mise en valeur par son soutien-gorge. Ses jambes longues et fines était en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de son corps. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis le temps, qu'elle rêvait secrètement de découvrir ce corps, il était là, à sa disposition.

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, glissa son sous-vêtement en dételle le long de ses cuisses. Se retrouvant en tenue d'Eve, elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Une fois submergée elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens l'envahir, la chaleur de l'eau contre sa peau … Inconsciemment, elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps explorant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'alors inconnues. L'une de ses mains fila lentement entre ses cuisses serrées. Elle commença naturellement à stimuler ce bouton qui lui faisait ressentir tant de chaleur, entrouvrit légèrement les jambes, et bascula sa tête en arrière. Avoir eu le corps de Regina sous ses yeux ne l'avait pas refroidit, bien au contraire.

* * *

Régina s'ennuyait et refréna l'envie de fermer ses yeux. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers sa montre. Mais elle avait l'impression que les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, trop lentement. Puis, lorsque Snow eut enfin terminée son monologue, elle s'intéressa à la journée que sa fille avait passée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconta son piètre rendez-vous avec Hook, elle sentit une étrange sensation de chaleur. Elle croisa les jambes et tenta de l'ignorer. Cependant cette dernière devint plus intense et se répandit dans tout son corps. Une sensation familière la submergea, elle n'en comprit pas immédiatement la cause. Snow ne pouvait pas lui faire cet effet c'était inconcevable. Puis les paupières mi closes elle saisit le rebord de la table. D'un hoquet de surprise elle prononça le prénom de la sauveuse.

* * *

Emma sursauta dans son bain, leur connexion lui avait échappé. Elle s'empourpra mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

* * *

\- Emma ? _S'inquiéta Charming devant le l'expression étrange de sa fille._ Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Juste un peu chaud. _Pour se reprendre elle but une gorgée d'eau._

Imperturbable, Snow recommença son monologue. Regina n'y prêta guère attention son esprit accaparé par les sensations qu'elle était entrain ressentir et l'urgence de parler à … . « _MISS SWAN ?! Arrêtez cela immédiatement ! » « Je ne peux pas ! Et je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie que je m'arrête maintenant »_ pensa narquoisement la brune.

Régina tentait tant bien que mal de refouler le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Elle croisa les jambes plus fortement et essayait de se concentrer sur le visage de Snow et de se rappeler à quel point elle la haïssait pour tous ce qui lui était arrivée par sa faute.

Mais c'était en vain. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ses mains étaient moites. Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle. C'est vrai elle ne voulait pas que son amie s'arrête maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus jouir dans un restaurant. En face des charming qui lui lançait des regards inquiets, alors qu'elle tentait de les rassurer sur sa condition. « S'ils savaient » Pensa-t-elle légèrement amusée. Dans un dernier effort elle fit remarquer à Emma qu'elle était au Granny's en plein diner « familiale ».

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux semblant soudainement comprendre la situation mais il était trop tard.

Une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Le corps de la brune se crispa, ses mains s'agrippèrent inconsciemment aux parois de la baignoire. L'eau coulait toujours et elle ne put résister à l'envie de faire vaguer le jet d'eau vers le lieu de son plaisir. Et, elle l'aperçut, son grâle qui l'attentait, juste encore quelques seconde de plus. Et enfin, ses pupilles se voilèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, son bassin se leva pour annoncer sa délivrance et elle laissa échapper un gémissement ressemblant fort au prénom de l'ex Evil Queen.

* * *

Cette dernière ne put retenir un soupir et agrippa de plus belle la table la marquant de ses ongles, chaque muscles de son corps était contractés, ses pensées n'était que luxure, ses sens étaient excité, guettant l'orgasme qui peinait à arriver. Malgré la volonté qu'elle y mettait pour le stopper, il arriva tout de même. Non Emma ne s'était pas arrêté. La mairesse mit toute ses forces pour refreiner le râle qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle ferma les paupières et réussit à le réprimer.

Les charmings étaient sans voix. Ils l'observèrent, ils n'étaient pas certain de quoi ils venaient d'être témoin. L'ex Evil Queen se leva sans gêne, et s'excusa momentanément pour aller se rafraichir. **Emma allait le payer.**

* * *

A lundi ;)


	11. Chapitre 5 : Henry

**Bonjour ! Je suis en retard je sais, mais je n'étais pas (et ne suis toujours pas) satisfaite de ce chapitre. Et donc j'ai hésité à le posté. Mais je me suis dit que je ferais mieux au prochain (il n'est pas si horrible que ca c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal x)).**

 **Bref Voilà le chapitre 5 :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Henry (Bah oui, même si je ne l'aime pas faut comme même qu'il commence à servir à quelque chose.**

* * *

 **« Gamin »**

Emma se réveilla le lendemain. Elle sourit en repensant aux souvenir de la veille au soir. Elle se tourna vers son réveil. 11h30. _« Merde »._ Elle était déjà en retard pour aller travailler, enfin travailler … . _« Que fait Regina de ses journées ?_ ». Se demanda-t-elle. Elle sortit de son lit à contrecœur. S'habilla rapidement, et descendit dans la cuisine pour avaler un chocolat chaud. Elle était ravie de trouver de la cannelle. En y réfléchissant, il paraissait logique que la mairesse en ait. Puisque leur fils Henry en raffolait. Elle venait de se servir, quand elle entendit la porte claquée et une voix familière.

\- Maman ? _S'étonna Henry dans l'entrée._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu es malade ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._ Snow m'a dit qu'Emma ne se sentait pas très bien hier. Tu as peut-être attrapé la même chose qu'elle.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles.

\- Non non ça va gam… Henry. _Se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse._ J'ai eu une dure journée hier, je suis juste très fatiguée. Rien de grave. _Dit-elle pour le rassurer._ Qu'avait Emma ? _S'enquit-elle d'un air moqueur._

\- Je ne sais pas Snow ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais elle était vraiment inquiète. _Continua Henry en préférant ne pas porter attention au lapsus presque révélateur de sa mère. Il enchérit :_ Je ne reprends l'école qu'à 14h30. Si tu ne travailles pas, on pourrait peut-être aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ? Je pense qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. _Exposa-t-il._

 _« Pas la mienne »_ songea Emma, mais elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cela et fut obligée de céder à son fils. Elle s'avoua tout de même qu'elle était impatiente de faire face à la reine, et avec Henry à leurs côtés. Elle était certaine que la mairesse ne tenterait rien qui la mettrait mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Mère et fils étaient sortis direction le Granny's. Parce que oui, il faut bien se l'avouer à Storybrook, il n'y a que le Granny's. Emma entreprit de prendre un bon vieux burger pour elle et Henry en passant. Elle pensa tout de même à prendre un café noir serré pour la Reine accompagné de sa commande habituelle. Histoire de se faire pardonner. Ses commandes en main la brune rejoignit l'adolescent qui l'attendait devant le restaurent. Puis, ils parcoururent les rues qui séparaient le Granny's du commissariat.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu manges le burger de Man' ? _S'étonna Henry les yeux ronds._

En effet, la brune ne pouvant résister plus longtemps avait ouvert le sachet qui contenait le fameux repas de la Shérif.

\- Avec ta mère on a décidé d'échanger nos repas. _Improvisa-t-elle._ Elle me bassine avec ce burger depuis tellement de temps que je vais y goûter. _Expliqua-t-elle en arrachant entre ses dents une grande bouchée du légendaire Burger bacon de Granny._

\- Vraiment ? _Répondit l'adolescent abasourdi._ Et il y en a un pour moi ? _Quémanda-t-il tout sourire._

\- Oui. _Dit simplement la brune en sortant un deuxième sachet de son sac._

\- Sérieusement ? _S'extasia le jeune garçon les yeux brillants en attrapant le sachet que lui tendait sa mèr_ e. Avec des frites ?

\- Bah bien sûre, gamin, avec quoi veux-tu que ce soit ? Des haricots verts ? _Blagua la brune en mordant une nouvelle fois dans son burger._

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Non, elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Osant un regard vers son fils, elle vit qu'il la regardait étrangement. Les yeux plissés comme si il essayait de lire dans le regard de sa mère :

\- Emma ? _Tenta-t-il._

La brune détourna le regard _« Putain Regina va me tuer ! »._ Evitant consciemment le regard de l'adolescent. Elle se maudit mentalement quand elle entendit : _« Et pour quelle raison je ferais cela ? A cause de votre petite séance privée d'hier peut-être ? »_

\- Hein ? _S'exclama Emma en rougissant._

Henry avait rarement vu sa mère brune perdre le contrôle de cette manière. Il n'était pas encore sûr que ses mères aient échangé de corps. Mais le comportement d'Emma hier matin était confus. Et maintenant Regina qui l'appelait « Gamin » et qui s'empiffrait de « mal bouffe » devant lui. Il avait le cœur d'un vrai croyant, mais cette hypothèse lui paraissait difficilement plausible. A moins que, …

* * *

 **Peut-être que …**

Deux jours plus tôt, alors que les rues de Storybrook se faisaient peu à peu désertique, la lumière de la boutique de Gold restait allumée et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Henry travaillait toujours pour son grand père cherchant à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec la plume, l'encre et l'auteur.

Le jeune garçon finissait de ranger les livres qui étaient entassés sur la bibliothèque. Belle n'était plus venue depuis un moment, et ses ouvrages prenaient la poussière. L'adolescent prit la décision de les nettoyer pour leur redonner une certaine jeunesse. Il ramassa quelques livres et les dépoussiéra puis les remit correctement en place.

Soudainement un lourd grimoire se détacha des autres. Fasciné il le ramassa et commença à le feuilleter. Chacune des pages étaient blanche mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de plus près une fine écriture se dévoila. Des lettres apparurent dénuées de sens, une succession de phrases d'une langue inconnue se forma.

\- « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri » _Prononça l'adolescent en ignorant ce que ces mots voulaient dire._

Une essence magique sortit du livre, l'effleura entra dans son cœur et ressortit avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il referma le livre. Il lut sur la couverture : « Grimoire des véritables croyants ». Il fronça des sourcils intrigué car l'inscription n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait ramassé le livre. Il paniqua légèrement en relisant l'intitulé. Il était un véritable croyant. Peter Pan avait voulu lui voler son cœur pour cette raison. Ce grimoire lui était-il destiné ? Perturbé l'adolescent s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Il posa le livre sur la table, et l'ouvrit. L'écriture était toujours présente. Mais maintenant ces mots lui semblaient familiers. Il parvint à comprendre les premiers mots :

 _« Index :_

 _Grimoire destiné au véritable croyant :_

 _Ecrit par Merlin Enchanteur de renom en l'an 842._

Page : _La magie du True love_

 _… »_

\- La magie du true love. _Lut le jeune garçon à haute voix en se référant à la page indiquée._

Henry tourna les pages et trouva le chapitre 1 : Il lut :

« Le true love existe depuis que l'homme est né. La mission de chacun est de retrouver son âme sœur dans ce monde et dans le prochain. Chaque âme se doit de retrouver son double pour pouvoir gagner sa « fin heureuse ».

Ma mère m'a souvent dit que sans ce sort elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé son âme sœur. C'était une belle tête de mule qui s'évertuait avec l'homme qui était désigné comme son true love. Et ce soit disant par la magie. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que nulle magie ne trouve le true love d'une personne. C'est la personne qui trouve son true love qui trouvera la magie. Et non l'inverse. Ce sort : « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri. ». Permetum reter infer derver nexu protes terum inter proca e reor par ... » . _Henry s'interrompit dans sa lecture car le reste du texte était illisible, ou du moins indéchiffrable._

Légèrement agacé, l'adolescent referma le livre et le rangea, non pas sur l'étagère avec les autres livres. Mais dans son sac à bandoulière qu'il utilisait pour ses cours.

* * *

 **Le commissariat :**

\- Non, rien … . _Répondit l'adolescent en se promettant d'ouvrir le grimoire à la première occasion._

Emma souffla discrètement, elle avait cru que son fils l'avait démasqué. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à son comportement avec Henry. _« Avec qui que ce soit. »_ Ajouta-t-elle mentalement en repensant à Ruby.

Ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat, Emma hésita un instant devant l'entrée. Henry l'encouragea du regard et la brune pénétra dans le hall. Elle prit le chemin de son bureau et aperçut la blonde qui s'évertuait à remplir des papiers qu'Emma elle-même ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

\- Toi ! _Grinça Regina en levant la tête à son arrivée._ Tu ne … . _Elle s'interrompit en voyant que son fils accompagnait la sauveuse._

 _« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. »_ Menaça-t-elle intérieurement en la fusillant du regard. La brune blêmit quelques peu mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Henry, mon chéri. _Sourit la blonde._ Comment vas-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant totalement la sauveuse._

\- Ça va. _Répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules._ Et toi ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._ Grand-mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien hier. _Ajouta-t-il._ Ca va mieux ?

Le véritable croyant n'avait pas remarqué qu'à l'instant même où il avait posé cette question, ses mères avaient adopté un comportement étrange. Sa mère brune baissa les yeux les joues écarlates en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre l'aire gêné. Sa mère blonde haussa les sourcils l'aire hautaine en assassinant Emma du regard, bien que celle-ci faisait absolument tous pour éviter son regard. _« Sérieusement Swan !? »._ Hurla-t-elle mentalement. Si fort que la brune sursauta et glissa laborieusement sur le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol de son bureau. Après un vol plané spectaculaire, Emma atterrit sur les fesses.

\- Aie ! _S'écrièrent les deux femmes d'une seule voix, devant l'expression abasourdit de leur fils._

\- Maman ! _S'exclama tout de même celui-ci en avançant vers celle qu'il pensait être sa mère adoptive._ Tout va bien ? _L'interrogea-t-il en l'aidant à se relever en questionnant la blonde du regard._

Regina haussa les épaules légèrement en grimaçant alors qu'Emma répondait à Henry :

\- Ouai, gamin ça va. _Dit-elle encore un peu sonnée._

\- D'accord. _Articula exagérément Henry pour noter son questionnement._

Mais aucune de ses mères ne lui prêtèrent attention. Trop occupées à :

 _« Vous êtes fière de vous ?! »_ Maudit Emma. _« Plutôt »_ Avoua la Reine. _« Vous pensez que ca va nous aider peut-être ? » « On va dire que c'est divertissant. » « Vous êtes … . » « Je suis … ? » « Vous m'énervez ! » « Donc la sauveuse n'est pas si lisse que nous le laisse croire son statut. » « Vous êtes la putain d'Evil Queen bordel ! Je ne comprends même pas comme j'ai pu fantasmer sur vous … »._

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Non elle n'avait pas pensée ca tout haut ? Elle se l'était avoué quelques fois c'est vrai. Mais de là à l'avouer à la concerné par télépathie !

 _« Tiens donc, vous fantasmez sur moi ? »_ S'amusa télépathiquement la Reine.

La brune se tortilla et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout :

\- Pourquoi pas vous ? _Demanda-t-elle à haute et intelligible voix à la grande surprise de Regina, et d'Henry qui ne comprenait plus rien à cet échange. Il se promit de lire ce foutu grimoire. Le comportement de ses mères était trop étrange et il était certain que la formule qu'il avait prononcée était la cause de tous ces dérèglements._

A ce moment, la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit sur David accompagné de Ruby.

\- Tu es certaine que la caisse a été volée ? _L'interrogea le Prince._

\- Oui. _Répondit la louve._ Granny était dans tous ses états. _Ajouta-t-elle._

\- Nous allons remplir une … . _S'interrompit-il lorsqu'il vit qu'Emma, Regina et Henry ce trouvaient dans son bureau._

La Reine n'avait qu'une idée en tête faire mentir cette sauveuse de pacotille. Non elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade. Elle allait d'abord passer sa fougue sur le Prince. Mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant que c'était Charming, et qu'il était le père d'Emma. Donc, ces options étant restreintes elle se défoula sur la seule personne dans cette pièce qui n'était ni Emma ni Charming ni son fils.

C'est ainsi que la pauvre Ruby qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se retrouva au griffe de la blonde devant les yeux ahuris de Charming et d'Henry. Et le regard blessé de la brune. Un baiser fougueux, lui fut volé pendant quelques secondes. Elle repoussa la blonde :

\- Mais enfin Emma qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! _S'exclama-t-elle à la fois surprise et inquiète pour la santé mentale de la shérif._

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? ^^_**

* * *

 **A lundi ;)**


	12. Chapitre 6 : Sommeil évadé

**Bonjour ! Enfin Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour la longue, très longue attente :s Mais voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **C'est un petit chapitre je l'avoue ... Mais il s'y passe pleins de choses ^^.**

 **Je répondrais au Review à la prochaine postation (lol je sais ce mot n'existe pas ^^). Qui aura lieu dans la semaine histoire de rattraper mon retard x).**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire ^^.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sommeil évadé**

* * *

 **Contrariété**

Le visage de la sauveuse s'était décomposé lorsque Regina avait embrassé la louve devant elle. Emma tentait désespérément d'ignorer le sentiment qui l'avait assaillit. Elle se rassura en se disant que ce qui l'a gênait était le fait que Regina embrasse la serveuse alors qu'elle avait son apparence. Le tout devant l'expression estomaqué de son père. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas bégueule lorsqu'une belle femme s'aventurait dans son lit. Mais ses parents ignoraient jusqu'à lors l'attirance qu'Emma pouvait avoir envers certaine femme. Et, Regina n'avait pas le droit de dévoilé cette partie de son intimité à son père ! Elle était certaine que la mairesse ne l'avait pas fait pour cette raison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas ce fait : Regina l'avait trahit. Il est donc normal que la sauveuse se sente contrariée. N'est-ce pas ? Réussit-elle à se convaincre.

Le sentiment qui grandissait en elle se fit de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus prenant. Les jours passaient, la sauveuse enchainait la paperasse, les signatures et les réunions à la mairie. La nuit tombait, le soleil revenait, puis il reparti laissant place de nouveau à la nuit. Une semaine après cet incident la brune n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Regina avait embrassé Ruby. Elle ne voyait presque plus personne, seuls Robin continuait à la contacter et son fils continuait à venir la voir chaque jour. Trimballant toujours cet étrange livre avec ces étranges inscriptions. Un jour elle lui demanda qu'est-ce que c'était. Et Henry lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Cela étonna vaguement la sauveuse. Mais elle ne percuta pas plus que cela à cette réponse. Henry et ses "missions" pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Regina continuait de l'ignorer, elle vivait sa vie avec ses parents dans son appartement. Pendant qu'elle restait cloîtrer dans l'immense manoir du maire bien trop grand, trop calme, pour une seule personne. Mais le trouble qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la mairesse n'avait, elle le savait au fond-elle rien avoir avec le fait que celle-ci arbore son apparence et vive sa vie.

Regina quant à elle se surprit à apprécier sa vie de shérif. Elle n'était pas de nature sportive. Mais la corpulence d'Emma lui permettait beaucoup de chose. Bien qu'elle doive supporter les charming et leur amour inconditionnel qu'ils portaient à leur fille. Ainsi que les avances incessantes de Hook. Les missions que lui offrait son poste s'avéraient distrayante. Courir après les voleurs de la boutique de Gold, retrouvés des personnes disparus. Seules les arrestations continuelles de Leroy commençaient à la lasser.

Elle comprenait qu'Emma aime ce métier. C'était même un poste taillé pour elle. D'ailleurs Emma était au centre de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait ce qui l'a faisait culpabiliser. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Coupable de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise ? De ne pas avoir répondu à sa question ? D'avoir nier ? D'avoir embrassé Ruby ?

D'un même mouvement, d'un même élan, la sauveuse et la mairesse, l'une au manoir, l'autre au loft des charmings. Elles se changèrent, la journée avait été longue, la brune enfila sa nuisette, la blonde se vêtit d'un débardeur et d'un boxer. Chacune dans la vie de l'autre, elles s'effondrèrent dans sommeil profond. Fatiguée par leur incessante lutte intérieure.

* * *

 **Royaume de solitude**

Les rues étaient désertes. L'on pourrait croire que Storybrook était une ville fantôme. Comme si chaque personnage de contes et de fictions n'avaient réellement pas existé. Pas le moindre signe de Snow White ou de son prince. Du petit chaperon rouge ou de granny. Pas la moindre trace du loup, du roi des voleurs ou de ses compagnons. Pas le moindre pirate, pas une seule mouche, pas un seul criquet. Aucun chien à l'horizon, pas même un dalmatien. Aucune fée, pas même une none. Comme si la malédiction n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sauf, oui, sauf que Storybrook était bel et bien là. Désert certes, mais les bâtiments subsistaient, même les véhicules demeuraient abandonnés sur les routes. La ville existait, mais ses habitants restaient introuvables.

L'Evil Queen arpentait les rues de sa ville. Regina sentait le fatalisme de solitude se refermer sur elle. Telle une âme en peine, maire d'une ville devenue vide. Elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque où était perchée la haute horloge.

Huit heures et quart

Aucun tic, aucun tac.

Juste huit heures et quinze minutes.

Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre vent. Même les feuilles semblaient figées, les criquets ne chantaient plus, les vagues n'étaient plus. Sa propre ombre semblait, elle aussi l'avoir abandonnée.

Alors que la solitude emplissait son cœur déjà sombre. Elle la vit. La seule et unique personne qui avait le pouvoir d'évincer la solitude et la noirceur de son cœur. Assise sur une chaise à la terrasse du Granny's. Cette personne l'attendait patiemment.

Elle regardait Daniel, n'osant y croire. Storybrook n'était pas seulement une ville fantôme. Ces derniers semblaient avoir pris naissance ici. Son amour disparu se trouvait devant elle. Il lui souriait, la dévorait du regard. Il était là.

Elle s'avançait distraitement vers son ancien amant partie trop tôt. Les yeux embués de larmes, les commissures des lèvres relevées en un sourire béat. Elle n'osait croire en cette illusion. Mais elle se laissa comme même aller à espérer.

A espérer que son amour de jeunesse, son true love si elle osait y penser était là revenu d'entre les morts. Elle s'approcha lentement comme s'il est craignait de briser ce moment, cet instant.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

* * *

 **Et si c'était toi ?**

Dans ce Royaume désenchanté qu'était Storybrook Emma regardait Neal qui s'approchait lentement d'elle un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres malgré les larmes qui perlait sur son visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. _Murmura l'homme en arrivant sur la terrasse du Granny's là où était assise la sauveuse._

La blonde détailla son défunt amant, elle avait peine à le croire. Tous avaient disparu, ses parents, ses amis, son fils et même Regina. Mais Neal revenait, d'entre les morts. Elle ne saisissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. La sauveuse se leva de sa chaise, elle pouvait saisir cette occasion unique pour dire adieu à son premier amour. Doucement elle approcha sa main de la joue de Neal.

Regina posa sa joue dans la main que Daniel tendait vers elle. Lentement elle agrippa la nuque du garçon d'écurie. Et doucement, tout doucement, comme pour éviter que cette bulle d'illusion n'éclate. La reine posa ses lèvres sur celle de son premier amour perdu.

Une perle salée glissa paisiblement des yeux clos du shérif lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Neal contre la sienne. Le baiser fut chaste, idyllique, comme un simple adieu d'un amour de jeunesse. La blonde sentit son cœur lâcher prise, tourner la page qu'avait été Neal. Ses regrets, ses remords s'envolèrent.

La reine se détacha de Daniel et murmura : _« Je suis désolée »._ Le garçon d'écurie acquiesça : _« Moi aussi … »._ Son front collé au sien, il ajouta : _« Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose. »_

Emma chuchota : _« Tu dois partir, et je dois rejoindre mon monde. »_ Neal souffla : _« Et moi le mien. »._ Ses derniers mots dits, leurs lèvres se scellèrent une ultime fois.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus sauvage, plus tendre, plus doux. Un mélange de sentiment où les amants du passés n'avaient plus leurs places. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et ouvrirent les paupières fixant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

\- Emma … _Susurra la Reine en se perdant dans le bleu des iris de la blonde._

* * *

Mary Margaret et David s'évertuaient à essayer de réveiller leur fille qui était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Duquel ne semblait pas vouloir s'éveiller. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais la sauveuse resta inconsciente.

\- David ! _S'effraya Snow._ Elle ne se réveille pas ! _S'effara-t-elle._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. _Dit le prince pour rassurer sa femme._ Nous allons trouver un moyen. Nous l'a retrouverons. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait. _Ajouta-t-il en prenant Snow dans ses bras._

Une sonnerie retentit les sortants de leurs torpeurs. Le téléphone de David sonnait. Pourquoi Henry appelait-il ?

\- Henry ? _S'étonna Charming en décrochant._

\- Grand-père ! _S'exclama l'adolescent paniqué de l'autre côté du combiné._ C'est maman ! Elle ne se réveille pas ! _S'alarma le jeune homme._

\- Snow et Charming échangèrent un regard inquiet.

* * *

 **Donc voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ...**

 **Lol mais il y en aura un deuxième dans la semaine :D**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Déchaînez vous sur les reviews je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Allez biss à dans la semaine :)**


	13. Chapitre 7 : Le Grimoire

**Oui, oui, oui, je sais je reviens après de longs mois d'absences. Mais le principal c'est que je revienne non ?**

 **Donc me revoilà pour un chapitre 7 de folie x) lol**

 **Enfin à vous de jugez. Je vous retrouve en bas pour ceux qui ont le courage de laisser une review ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le grimoire du véritable croyant**

* * *

 **Inconscientes**

Qu'avait-il fait ? Henry s'affolait autour du corps inconscient de sa mère brune. Le grimoire des véritables croyants gisait à ses pieds.

* * *

Trop curieux l'adolescent avait essayé de déchiffrer le texte qui était couché sur les pages du livre qu'il avait trouvé chez Gold. « Pred fort nexium porte. » N'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il lisait le jeune homme s'étonna donc de la magie qui y était sortie.

Une traînée de brume s'écarta des pages pour faire son chemin, au bout de quelques mètres elle se divisa en deux. L'une se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Henry se concentra donc sur la seconde qui partait à l'étage de la maison. Il suivait la brume mauve, arrivée en haut elle se dirigeait droit vers la porte close de la chambre de sa mère. Quelque peu hésitant l'adolescent saisit la poignée de la porte et la baissa. Grimaçant au moindre grincement de peur de réveiller sa mère ou de la surprendre dans une position qui ne souhaitait pas même imaginer. Priant pour que sa mère soit seule et dans un profond sommeil, il poussa la porte pour entrer.

Son souhait semblait être exaucé, Regina était seule et endormie dans son lit. Mais le visage d'Henry parut horrifié lorsqu'il vit la traînée mauve s'insinuer dans les narines et la bouche de sa mère. Celle-ci ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela, continuant à dormir paisiblement.

Henry s'approcha de sa mère, doucement il s'arrêta à côté d'elle hésitant. Grimaçant quelques peu, il se fit fureur pour amener sa main vers l'épaule de sa mère. Il la secoua doucement. Puis voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il refit le même geste avec un peu plus de force.

Maman ? _S'inquiéta-il. Voyant que sa mère ne réagissait toujours pas. Il commença à s'affoler :_ Maman ! _Répéta-il en haussant la voix et remuant plus fortement sa mère brune._ MAMAN ! _Cria-t-il les yeux exorbités angoissé à l'idée qu'elle n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux._ MAMAN ! _Il s'agitait en laissant glisser le grimoire qu'il tenait encore sur le sol._

L'adolescent attrapa le téléphone portable qu'Emma lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Trouvant rapidement le contact qu'il souhaitait appeler et posa le haut-parleur sur son oreille tout en tenant la main de sa mère serré dans la sienne.

\- Henry ? _S'étonna Charming._

\- Grand-père ! _S'exclama l'adolescent paniqué._ C'est maman ! Elle ne se réveille pas ! _S'alarma le jeune homme._

\- Calme-toi Henry. _Répondit posément le prince après quelques secondes de réflexion._ Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. _Ajouta-t-il au moment où la brune endormie prononçait « Regina » dans son sommeil._

\- Attends. _Le coupa l'adolescent._ Elle vient de dire quelques choses.

* * *

\- Régina.

\- C'est un rêve ! _S'exclama la reine, en s'éloignant de la blonde._

\- Comment ?

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! _Répéta-t-elle._ Où sont les habitants ? _Dit-elle en levant sa main droite vers les rues désertes de Storybrook._

\- Ou une nouvelle malédiction. Ca ne serait pas la première …

\- Où est Henry ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._ Même vos parents ont disparu ! Votre pirate manchot ! Et Robin ? _Débita-t-elle à toute allure en parcourant des yeux sa ville déserte._ Comment ai-je pu oublier Robin ? _S'horrifia Regina en reculant la main droite couchée sur son cœur._

\- Un rêve ? Vous pensez ? _S'étonna la sauveuse perplexe._ Et pourquoi seriez-vous dans mon rêve ?

\- Qui vous dit que c'est votre rêve ? _Coupa abruptement la mairesse._

\- Bien dans ce cas : Pourquoi serais-je dans votre rêve ? _Demanda la blonde de manière sarcastique. Mais elle connaissait la réponse malgré elle. Elle l'a connaissait mais ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer. En croissant le regard de la brune elle remarqua :_ Nous avons retrouvé nos corps ! _Puis elle plissa des yeux en fixant le regard de Regina._ Et je n'arrive plus à lire dans vos pensées ! _S'extasia-t-elle._

\- Enfin des bonnes nouvelles. _Acquiesça la brune en se tâtant heureuse de se retrouver elle-même._ Mais Robin et tous les autres ont disparu.

\- Robin, Robin, vous n'avez que votre voleur des forêts à la bouche ! _S'agaça la blonde, se condamnant à recevoir un regard noir de la part de Regina._ Le plus important c'est Henry. Henry. _Répéta Emma._ Notre fils. Où peut-il être ?

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire : « Où sommes-nous ? » _Rectifia la brune en détaillant la ville fantôme._ Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que c'est moi qui ait crée Storybrook. Et que nous ne sommes en aucun cas dans la ville que j'ai créée. Comme je vous le disais : c'est un rêve. Réaliste et vide mais c'est bel et bien un rêve. Regardez. _Dit-elle en tendant le cou pour montrer le ciel._ Depuis quand dans votre monde peut-on distinguer deux soleils ?

\- Très bien. _Admit la blonde._ Mais si c'est votre rêve pourquoi il y a il deux soleils ? Vous ne venez pas de Galifrey à ce que je sache. _Blagua sombrement Emma._

\- Gali-quoi ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Galifrey, vous savez la planète des seigneurs du temps. Attendez ne me dîtes pas que le Doctor existe. _S'abasourdit la blonde._

\- Le doctor ? _S'étonna Regina._ Le seul docteur que je connaisse c'est le docteur Whale. _Répondit-elle._

\- Tant mieux. _Souffla la sauveuse._ Parce que ça aurait été trop pour moi.

\- Galifrey ? Sérieusement Miss Swan ? _Rigola la mairesse._ Nous ne sommes pas dans une série télé.

\- Vous connaissez Doctor Who ? _Demanda Emma stupéfaite._

\- C'est l'une des rares séries que je regarde avec Henry.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas dans une série télé. Mais, la situation semble si absurde qu'elle semble être tout droit sorti d'une fanfiction d'un internaute à l'imagination excessive.

\- Fanfiction ? Et c'est là que vous allez me dire que c'est une femslash. Et que la scène osée va bientôt avoir lieu. _Ironisa Regina avec de grand geste en commençant à marcher dans la rue pour s'éloignant de la blonde. Celle-ci la rattrapa._

\- Dîtes moi Regina pour un personnage de contes vous me semblez bien familière avec le vocabulaire des fanfictions.

\- C'est …

\- N'allez pas me dire que c'est Henry qui vous l'a appris. Puisque même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il connaisse ce genre de lecture. Je serais très surprise s'il partageait cela avec vous.

\- Disons qu'il a bien fallu que je m'occupe pendant les vingt-huit années de ma malédiction.

\- Occupé à lire des femslash ? _Sourit Emma le regard rieur._

\- Entre autre chose.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que la culture lgbt des fanfiction vous intéresserait en voyant votre déguisement d'Evil Queen lors de mon voyage avec Hook.

\- Ca y est vous reparlez de votre manchot. _S'agaça-t-elle._

* * *

 **L'an 842**

\- Henry ! _S'inquiéta Charming devant le silence de son petit-fils._ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _-_ Je ne sais pas elle ne … _commença Henry en ramassant le grimoire._ … se réveille pas. _Continua-t-il distraitement voyant les mots incompréhensible du grimoire se métamorphoser en mots lisibles._

 _«_ Ce sort : « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri. ». Permet aux âmes qui nient être liées par le true love d'échanger leur corps. Si la révélation n'a pas lieu. Il existe un second sort : « Pred fort nexium porte. » Qui permet aux âmes sœurs de se retrouver dans un monde alternatif afin de comprendre ce qui les bloques lors d'un sommeil qui ne prendra fin que lorsque chacune des âmes seront prêtes à accepter leur true love »

\- Grand-père ? _Demanda Henry sur un ton neutre._

\- Oui ? _S'étonna David soucieux_

\- Emma ne se réveille pas non plus ? _Le questionna-t-il en relisant les lignes qu'il avait devant les yeux._

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Henry, si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait permettre à tes mères de se réveiller il faut … .

\- Elles se réveilleront. _Le coupa l'adolescent le sourire aux lèvres._ Il leur faut juste du temps.

\- Du temps pourquoi ? _Reprit David._ Henry si tu sais … .

Le jeune homme avait raccroché. Il n'en revenait pas. Si ce qu'il lisait était exact. Alors les connaissant, ses mères ne se réveilleraient pas dans l'immédiat. Mais elles se réveilleraient ça il en était certain.

* * *

Écrivant la première page, la plume emplit d'encre de Merlin grinça sur le parchemin vierge :

 _Index :_

 _Grimoire destiné au véritable croyant :_

 _Ecrit par Merlin Enchanteur de renom en l'an 842._

 _1 La magie du True love_

 _Le true love existe depuis que l'homme est né. La mission de chacun est de retrouver son âme sœur dans ce monde et dans le prochain. Chaque âme se doit de retrouver son double pour pouvoir gagner sa « fin heureuse »._

 _Ma mère m'a souvent dit que sans ce sort elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé son âme sœur. C'était une belle tête de mule qui s'évertuait avec l'homme qui était désigné comme son true love. Et ce soit disant par la magie. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que nulle magie ne trouve le true love d'une personne. C'est la personne qui trouve son true love qui trouvera la magie. Et non l'inverse._

 _Ce sort : « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri. »._ _Permet aux âmes qui nient être liées par le true love d'échanger leur corps. Si la révélation n'a pas lieu. Il existe un second sort : « Pred fort nexium porte. » Qui permet aux âmes sœurs de se retrouver dans un monde alternatif afin de comprendre ce qui les bloque lors d'un sommeil qui ne prendra fin que lorsque chacune des âmes seront prêtes à accepter leur true love._

 _La notion de true love peut se retrouver dans la théorie d'âme sœur. Selon laquelle : les êtres humains, à l'origine, auraient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages. Zeus, qui aurait craint leur pouvoir, les aurait coupés en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante._

 _Cette théorie parait peu vraisemblable. Mais une prédiction dit que deux âmes dans un peu plus d'un millier d'année se rencontreront. Deux âmes différentes par leurs âges, par leur culture, par leur morale et par leurs mondes. Mais ces deux âmes seront réunies par un seul être : un véritable croyant._

 _Pour citer cette prédiction : « Lorsque le véritable croyant naîtra dans plus d'un millier d'année. Celui-ci réunira deux âmes : une sombre et une lumineuse. Par la progéniture de son ennemie l'âme sombre s'illuminera. Par l'ennemie de sa mère l'âme lumineuse arrêtera ses propres ténèbres. Ces deux âmes sont et seront liées par le true love. »_

 _C'est ainsi que sous le signe du ying et du yang lumière et ténèbres se complèteront et s'harmoniserait par l'union de ses deux âmes._

Une semaine après le début de ses écrits. Merlin venait d'achever l'écriture de son grimoire intitulé : « Grimoire des véritables croyants ». Pas très original comme titre pour un grimoire écrit par un véritable croyant mais plutôt franc et direct. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dût faire pour revenir si loin dans le passé. Les épreuves qu'il avait dû franchir. Après avoir détruit la plume de l'auteur. Il ne pouvait plus réécrire l'histoire, mais il avait trouvé le moyen d'écrire dans l'Histoire. Le grimoire serait bientôt découvert par un ténébreux. C'est pour cela que le magicien ne se souciait pas de le cacher de la vue de Rumpelstiltskin. Il pensa même à le placer bien à la vue du Dark one afin que celui-ci le trouve.

C'est comme cela que quelques jours plus tard l'apprenti accouru devant le miroir de Merlin.

\- Il l'a trouvé !

* * *

 **Oh !**

\- Emma t'a embrassé ? _Répéta Belle hébété._ Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Le petit chaperon rouge avait décidé de parler à Belle de sa mésaventure au commissariat qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans le salon de la louve. Profitant de l'absence de Granny qui était partie faire quelques courses pour discuter. Elles étaient confortablement installées dans le canapé qui faisait l'angle de la pièce. Chacune avait une bière à la main. Une habitude qu'elles tenaient d'Emma lors de leur soirée entre filles.

\- Euh, bien je ne sais pas. J'étais avec David au commissariat parce que la caisse avait encore été pilier. _Expliqua la louve._ Et il était là tous les trois.

\- Tous les trois ? _S'étonna la libraire._

\- Emma, Henry et notre charmante Maire.

\- Regina était là ? _Dit Belle stupéfaite en avalant sa gorgé de bière de travers._

\- Oui. _Affirma la serveuse en frottant le dos de son amie qui toussait après s'être étranglé avec sa bière._ Et ce qu'il y a de bizarre c'est que la veille. Emma m'avait appelé : Miss Lucas. C'était très étrange.

\- Tu l'as revu depuis ? _S'enquit Belle en reprenant ses esprits._

\- Depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu de la semaine. Ni même Henry.

\- Elle n'est pas venue au Granny's ?

\- Non.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait en pincer pour toi ?

\- Qui ça ? Emma ? _S'exclama Ruby._ Ah non, je ne pense pas.

\- Alors pourquoi elle-t-aurait embrassé dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était très étrange et violent comme baiser comme une sorte de vengeance où je n'aurais été qu'un outil.

\- Une vengeance ? Mais pour qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu aurais vu la tête de Regina. On se serait cru au bon vieux temps où elle pourchassait Snow dans la Forêt enchantée.

\- Oh. _Fit Belle en souriant les yeux ronds._ Oh. _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Quoi « Oh » ? _S'exprima Red frustré du manque d'explication de son amie._

\- Tu ne devines pas ? _S'amusa la bibliothécaire._

\- Deviner quoi ?

\- En même temps il est vrai que tu as déjà mis beaucoup de temps pour te rendre compte pour moi. _Ajouta Belle en se penchant vers la louve pour lui capturer les lèvres entres les siennes._

\- Comment ça ? _Lâcha la serveuse après que Belle lui ait libérer les lèvres._ Tu crois qu'Emma et Regina ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? _Demanda Belle._ Regarde-nous. Le petit chaperon rouge et Belle de la Belle et la Bête. Nous sommes là. _Elle s'approcha doucement de son amie._ Ensemble. _Continua-t-elle._ Et nous. _Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la louve. Si près que Red fut obligé de poser sa bouteille pour éviter de la renverser et pour continuer de pouvoir regarder Belle._ A nous aimer. _Dit-elle en forçant la serveuse à se coucher sous elle._ Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. _Susurra-t-elle en posant elle aussi sa bière._ Ici c'est là vrai vie. _Finit-elle en embrassant furtivement les lèvres de Ruby avant de se retirer pour la libérer._

\- Oui, mais Emma et Regina ! _S'exclama la louve quand elle eut reprit l'usage de la parole._ Nous c'est différent, nous étions amis ! Et Regina est avec Hood et Emma avec Hook.

\- Et moi j'étais avec Gold. _Déclara Belle en la fixant amoureusement._ Et pourtant j'étais amoureuse de toi.

\- Emma et Regina ont passé plus d'un à se détester. Elles ne se tolèrent que parce qu'il y a Henry. Et sérieusement la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen ?

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Je …

\- D'accord donc Emma en pince pour toi. _Conclut Belle._

\- Que Quoi ?

\- Mais elle est arrivée trop tard. Tu es à moi ! _Déclara Belle avant de fondre de nouveau sur Red._

Sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents la bibliothécaire dévora des yeux son amante avant de lier de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Granny va revenir d'un moment à un autre. _Souffla la serveuse alors que la bibliothécaire était occupée à lui retirer son haut._ Belle. _Geignit-elle lorsque cette dernière était maintenant occupée l'embrasser dans le cou._

* * *

 **Héhé voilà pour ce chapitre.**

Oui j'aime bien le bric à brac et le bazar sinon c'est pas marrant x) ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire en review ou en mp ;)

Biss à la prochaine ^^


	14. Chapitre 8 : La rencontres des astres

**Héhé c'est la folie ! Oui, oui, oui le huitième chapitre !**

 **Bon trêve de jouissance x) lol**

* * *

 **RR :**

 **Serpentardecoeur :** _Ouai moi non plus je pensais pas x) mais j'avoue là je me suis tapée un tit délire juste pour le délire x). Merci :) je suis revenue et là je rereviens ;)_

 **Rozaline38 :** _Et oui je suis relà ! ^^ Merci pour ton soutiens ;) biss_

* * *

 **Bon je vous laisse je vous retrouve en bas pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** **: J'ai pas d'idée de titre ... :( x)**

* * *

 **Soleils**

\- Pourquoi il y a-t-il deux soleils ? _Demanda Emma dans ses pensées._

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient posées sur un banc près du quai où Hook avait eu l'habitude d'atteler son Joly Rogers. Elles observaient l'horizon. Le vent était frai. L'eau était calme. Emma avait les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, et Regina avait replié sa jambe droite sur sa cuisse gauche. Après avoir fait Storybrook en long en large et en travers. La sauveuse et la mairesse avaient abandonné et s'étaient posées là sur ce banc.

Ne trouvant aucunes solutions, aucunes issues, elles avaient simplement laissé tomber. Restant là assisse côte à côte sur ce banc près de la berge.

\- Deux soleils …

\- Miss Swan ! Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait, cesser de réfléchir à haute voix !? _S'impatienta Regina._ J'ai déjà du passé plus d'une semaine avec ce lien télépathique qui nous reliait !

La Reine se leva du banc alors qu'Emma avait le regard rivé sur les soleils. Lorsque Regina s'éloigna. La blonde observa un des soleils bouger et s'écarter un peu plus loin du second.

\- Regina ! _S'exclama soudainement la sauveuse les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel._ Attends deux secondes reviens vers moi.

La brune s'était stoppée à l'appel de son nom.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Revenez vers moi. _Dit Emma le regard toujours fixé sur le soleil qui venait de s'immobiliser._

\- Comment ? _S'outra la brune en se retournant vers la sauveuse._

\- Viens. _Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la main les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel._

Regina s'avança vers Emma. Celle-ci continuait de regarder le soleil qui maintenant se rapprochait de l'autre.

\- Arrêtes-toi ! _Ordonna Emma d'un geste de main._

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! _S'écria la mairesse en écartant ses bras furieuse._

Au moment où l'ancienne Reine s'énervait, le soleil qu'Emma fixait vira légèrement au noir.

\- Regardez. _Dit simplement la sauveuse en montrant le soleil qu'elle espionnait depuis un moment._

\- Quoi dont ? _S'esclaffa la Reine en s'avançant vers Emma._

\- Ça. _Montra-t-elle à Regina._

La Reine leva les yeux vers le ciel. En effet un des deux astres se colorait petit à petit en noir. Et lorsque qu'elle s'avança vers Emma. Le soleil noircit se rapprochait de l'autre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il me suit ? _Demanda Regina en continuant d'observer l'astre qui redevint jaune._

Emma se leva et s'éloigna de la mairesse. Elle observa le ciel. Le second soleil qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas bougé se recula de l'autre.

\- Je pense qu'ils nous représentent. _Articula la sauveuse en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Reine._

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils réagissent comme nous. Ils s'avancent quand on s'avance, reculent lorsque l'on recule. _Dit-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens. Regina eu le vertige en voyant l'astre tournoyer lui aussi._ Et lorsque l'on ressent quelques choses de fort ils changent de couleur. _Fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre mère d'Henry._

Lors de cet échange de regard les deux astres rougirent petit à petit. Emma s'avança doucement de la mairesse. Et le ciel entier s'empourpra. La sauveuse en profita pour s'approcher de l'ancienne Reine qui elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle détailla Emma du regard, son regard laissait voir sa fragilité face à cette proximité avec la sauveuse. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Sa raison lui intimait de fuir mais son instinct la forçait à rester.

Alors que les deux astres rougis par l'émotion se rapprochaient, s'unissait pour n'en former qu'un. Emma approcha sa main droite de la joue gauche d'une Regina vulnérable.

\- Emma. _Souffla la Reine._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-elle inutilement alors que les intentions d'Emma étaient plus qu'imagées._

Alors que la blonde approchait son visage de celui de la reine. Trop près. Regina prit soudainement peur.

\- Non. _Lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de la sauveuse brisant alors ce moment._

Les deux astres se divisèrent soudainement l'un vira au noir terne et suivit Regina qui partait à grand pas le visage tordu par la peur qui l'avait envahi. Tandis qu'Emma resta seule avec sa déception et son soleil aux teintes gris bleu.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Storybrook. Snow et Charming n'avaient toujours pas réussit à réveiller leur fille. David s'impatienta et appela Henry qui ne répondait toujours pas depuis qu'il les avait appelés la veille.

Le prince en accord avec sa femme décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait au manoir des Mills. Si Henry ne voulait pas décrocher, il lui parlerait directement. L'adolescent voulait tout autant que lui qu'Emma se réveille. Que ses deux mères émergent de leur sommeil qui semblait beaucoup trop long au goût du prince.

\- Henry ! Je sais que tu es là. _S'exclama Charming en cognant la porte de son point fermé._ Ouvre-la ….

\- C'est bon je suis là. _Déclara Henry passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

\- Henry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. _L'informa le jeune homme en s'avançant sur le seuil de sa maison_

\- C'est à qui alors ? _Demanda le prince._

\- M'an. _Répondit l'adolescent en refermant la porte derrière lui._

\- Mais elle est dans le coma ! Enfin Henry tu te rends compte que tes mères sont dans le coma ? Si tu sais quelques choses qui pourraient les réveiller alors dit le moi. _Supplia le prince en tenant son petit-fils par l'épaule._

Henry posa sa main sur celle que David avait mise sur son épaule.

\- Elles vont se réveillées. _Rassura le jeune homme en lui tapotant la main tout en regardant Charming dans les yeux._

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sais. C'est tout. _Répondit Henry._ Lorsqu'elles auront trouvé ce qu'elles cherchent, elles se réveilleront.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles cherchent ?

Henry jaugea son grand-père du regard et resta neutre :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'annoncer. Et tu n'es pas encore prêt. _Répondit simplement l'adolescent en s'éloignant de David pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée._ C'est à m'an de te le dire. _Finit-il en fermant la porte._

\- Henry !

* * *

 **Gold**

Rumpel désespéré de ne pouvoir récupérer Belle car celle-ci s'était affublé de ce stupide valet. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette relation. Ce Will ne pouvait le remplacer, personne ne pourrait lui voler ce qu'il lui appartenait. Belle était sienne.

Marchant de long en large dans sa boutique le ténébreux donnait le tournis à l'auteur qui était installé sur une chaise près de la caisse.

\- Vous savez. _Intervint-il avec sa gestuel habituel._ Si vous me disiez ce qu'il vous faut je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- J'ai besoin de la sauveuse. _Grinça Gold de sa voix glaçante._ Plus précisément de son sang. _Sourit-il._ Elle n'est pas encore ténébreuse. Mais ça ne serait tardé.

\- Vous pensez ? _Douta l'écrivain._ Ce n'est pas bien partit si vous voulez mon avis. _Fit-il en écartant ses mains. Dans un tourbillon, une image se forma entre ses doigts. L'on pouvait distinguer une image se former. Comme lorsque l'on regarde à travers de l'eau. L'image montrait la sauveuse et l'ex Evil queen sous un ciel rougit affublé de deux astres presque fusionnés. Un mouvement soudain indiqua une proximité entre les deux femmes._

Le visage de Gold se resserra :

\- Non ! _S'exclama-t-il._ C'est impossible ! J'ai tout fait pour que la prédiction ne s'accomplisse pas. Emma doit embrasser les ténèbres !

\- Pourtant c'est vous qui avez amené le véritable croyant à Regina. _Déclara-t-il en tapant un doigt après l'autre sur la bordure de la caisse._ Qui se trouve être votre propre petit-fils.

\- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de cette prophétie ? _S'étonna Rumpel._

\- Mais enfin mon cher. _Sourit l'homme._ Je suis l'auteur.

\- Peu m'importe. _Coupa le dark one d'un signe de main._ Emma doit devenir ténébreuse pour que je puisse vous donnez son sang comme encre.

\- Pour réécrire l'histoire et que vous soyez un héros et blablabla. _Récita l'auteur en tournant la main en l'aire d'un ton las._ Toujours le même refrain pour cette « Belle ».

\- Emma ne pourra combattre ses ténèbres. _Proclama Gold d'un signe de main vers l'image que l'auteur lui montrait._ Regina a si peur de ses sentiments qu'elle ne pourra lui avouer. _Sourit-il en tournant son poignet pour lancer une nuée de fumé en direction de Regina._ N'oubliez pas qu'elle a été mon élève. _Finit-il en regardant Regina fuir à toutes allures._

* * *

\- Belle ? _Chuchota la louve à l'oreille de celle-ci._

Elles étaient lovées sur le canapé de celle-ci à moitié nue. Une fine couverture recouvrait la poitrine de Belle qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Oui ? _Dit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser._

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de nous officialiser ?

\- Tu veux dire nous marier ? _S'inquiéta la bibliothécaire en la regardant._

\- Non, pas quelque chose de si officiel. _La rassura-t-elle._ Je pensais à officialiser notre relation auprès des autres. Pour que je puisse enfin dire à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime ! _Gloussa la louve en se plaçant à cheval sur son amante._

\- Rub', tu sais bien que … _Commença-t-elle alors que la serveuse lui ramenait ses bras derrière la tête._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je connais Gold. _Dit-elle en la regardant._ Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser Will recevoir tous les coups à ma place. _Dit-elle._ Et il nous a dit que Gold semblait se calmer non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre.

\- Je sais me défendre. _La tranquillisa Red, en se penchant pour lui baiser le cou._

\- Je le sais, mais nous parlons du ténébreux là ! _S'exclama Belle en se redressant._ J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. _Avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche._

\- Mais nous ne serons jamais heureuses si nous nous cachons de la sorte. _Glissa Red en allongeant de nouveau son amie._ Cela fait des mois que nous nous taisons derrière ta fausse relation avec Will. Et il a beau être ton meilleur ami. _Chuchota la louve._ A un moment où un autre il voudra sa récompense de petit ami. _Rigola Red en caressant la peau dénudé de Belle._ Et bien que je puisse très bien comprendre cette demande. _Murmura la serveuse._ Je ne peux en aucun cas lui accorder. _Suinta-t-elle en descendant sa bouche vers le nombril de sa belle._

* * *

 **Granny's**

Le midi de ce jour, Ruby servait les clients du Granny's qui étaient venus pour déjeuner. Des visages familiers qui à la longue se ressemblait tous. Peu d'amis de la forêt enchantée. Mais toujours les mêmes habitudes, des hommes un peu trop prétentieux qui s'autorisaient des mains baladeuses. Toujours les même réflexes avec calme et fermeté.

Adosser sur son siège au bord de sa table Belle fixait l'homme que Red venait de recalé avec insistance. Will était à ses côtés. Comme bon petit ami, il regardait amoureusement la bibliothécaire. Enfin amoureusement si l'on ne savait pas qu'il chuchotait au même moment :

\- Elle ne veut plus te partager avec moi ? _S'étonna faussement le valet en jetant un coup d'œil à la serveuse qui maintenant le fixait._ J'étais déjà surprit qu'elle soit en accord avec ton plan.

Elle pense que tu es entrains tombé amoureux de moi. _Expliqua-t-elle._

\- Je peux très bien rompre. _Se défendit le jeune homme._ Mais si tel est le cas. Tu seras libre comme l'aire aux yeux du ténébreux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais la même chose. _Dit Belle en le regardant._ Tu es mon meilleur ami. _Soutint-elle en le regardant._ Et tu as Anastasia. _Ajouta-t-elle en souriant._

Will acquiesça à cette information. C'est vrai, il avait Anastasia. Seulement la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait dans un autre royaume et soutenait maintenant le camp des méchants.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole. Un adolescent excité arriva en courant dans le Granny's dans leur direction. Will eu à peine le temps de voir la couverture d'un très vieux livre entre les mains du jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau dissimulé dans son sachet en papier.

\- Henry ! _S'exclama Belle surprise._ Que fais-tu là ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Je … . _Commença le jeune homme à bout de souffle._ Peux te voir ? _Finit-il essoufflé._

\- Mais bien sûr Henry. _Répondit la bibliothécaire._ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant._

\- Seuls ? _Demanda l'adolescent en montrant Scarlet du regard._

\- Je vais me retirer dans ce cas. _Fit le valet de cœur en se baissant dans une révérence comique._

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? _Demanda Belle alors qu'Henry s'asseyait à côté d'elle._

\- Je trouvé ça. _Répondit-il en déballant le grimoire sous les yeux éberlués de la bibliothécaire._ Tu connais ce livre ? _Devina l'adolescent en voyant le regard de Belle._

\- Je … _. Commença Belle en caressant la première de couverture._ Bien oui. _Avoua-t-elle._ Mais j'ignorais que son existence était réelle. Le seul grimoire que Merlin n'est jamais écrit. _S'extasia-t-elle._ Où l'as-tu trouvé ? _Questionna la bibliothécaire._

\- Dans la boutique de Gold.

\- Impossible. J'ai visité, fouillé et regardé tous les livres qui s'y trouvent.

\- Il y était pourtant. Lorsque je suis passé à côté de lui il s'est éclairé. Comme pour m'indiquer sa présence. _Expliqua Henry._

\- Je ne connais pas ces runes. _Déclara Belle déçue en passant ses doigts sur le titre qui était gravé sur la couverture._

\- Tu n'arrives pas à lire ? _S'étonna Henry._

\- Euh, bien non. _Avoua Belle._ Mais toi si ? _Remarqua Belle avec une moue stupéfaite._

\- Oui. _Admit l'adolescent en posant un coude sur la table._

\- Et que lis-tu ? _Se renseigna-t-elle._

\- « Le Grimoire des véritables croyants ». _Répondit Henry sans même regarder le livre._

\- Tu es un véritable croyant non ? _Se rappela Belle, Henry acquiesça._ Ça voudrait dire que Merlin en était un lui aussi. _Devina la bibliothécaire en hochent la tête._ Je peux ? _Demanda-t-elle en montrant le livre._

\- Oui bien sûr. _Acquiesça l'adolescent en glissant le bouquin sur la table vers la bibliothécaire._

Belle prit le grimoire et l'ouvrit. Les sourcils froncés elle regarda les runes inscrites à la plume sur le parchemin. Elle posa sa main sur la page où Henry lisait l'index :

1 La magie du true love

2 Il était une fois, l'arrivé du livre

\- Eh, attends ! _S'exclama Henry en lisant._ La dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert. Je n'arrivais pas à lire le titre du deuxième chapitre. _S'étonna Henry._

\- Tu peux le lire jusqu'où ? _Demanda Belle curieuse._

\- J'arrive à lire le premier chapitre. _Expliqua l'adolescent._ Mais maintenant je pense que je peux comprendre le deuxième.

\- Tu peux me traduire ce que dis le premier chapitre ? _Questionna Belle en sortant un stylo et un bloc note._

\- « Index : Grimoire destiné au véritable croyant : Ecrit par Merlin Enchanteur de renom en l'an 842. 1 La magie du True love. Le true love existe depuis que l'homme est né ... . _Lu l'adolescent. Il continua alors que Belle était entrains d'écrire ce qu'il lui lisait._

* * *

 ** _Alors ? On commence à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ? Ou non ? Lol ne vous inquiétez pas ca aura du sens (si pour l'instant ça en a pas pour vous ça en aura. Je sais la finalité donc pas de soucis ^^)._**

 ** _Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_**


	15. Chapitre 9 : Mauvais timing

**Hey ! Salut les gens c'est remoi !**

 **hihihi :)**

 **Donc déjà merci fifolle x) ouai j'aime pas snow hihi et toi non plus donc on se venge :p**

* * *

 **Ensuite bah RR du chapitre 8 :**

 **EvilSwanMills :** Merci pour l'idée du titre ! Je valide et d'ailleurs je l'ai modifié ^^. Donc voilà la suiiiteee !

 **Guest :** D'accord ^^ dans ce chapitre tu vas être content(e?) :)

 **Regina2015 :** Plus de sq et des bisous ? Bah je sais pas regarde si il y en a ^^ :p :) tu me diras ;)

 **Guest :** A vrai dire l'idée du soleil est venue comme ça (je sais pas trop d'où lol) j'ai écrit et j'ai trouvé ca sympa. A l'origine y'avait juste deux soleils et point barre pas de soleil gps ni rien x) lol. Et après j'ai adoré l'idée et je l'ai gardé :)

 **Raphi5930 :** Merci ! Voilà la suite.

* * *

 **Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 9 : Mauvais timing**

* * *

 **Rapprochement**

Il fut décidé que Regina serait amenée au loft des charming pour éviter qu'Henry se retrouve seul avec la mairesse endormie à sa charge. Le couple débordant de mièvreries avait installé la Reine sur un matelas posé à même le sol dans la chambre d'Emma. Qui elle était couchée sur son lit. Le docteur Whale avait été appelé pour une consultation sur place. Le medecin déclara qu'aucun trouble physique n'était la cause de leurs comas. Ce qui n'étonna personnes.

Mais à Storybrook, et accessoirement dans la forêt enchantée. Pour chacun des comas répertoriés, une unique solution était préconisée : le true love kiss. C'est comme cela que Mary Margaret dans sa bonté et sa naïveté entêtante décida de prévenir les deux H : Hook et Hood.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait se rapprocher d'Emma, elle souhaitait cette proximité. Elle se sentait prête et à ce moment-là. A l'instant où elle allait s'abandonner dans les bras de la sauveuse. Ses vieux démons avaient refait surface. La voix de sa mère raisonnait à nouveau dans sa tête : « L'amour est une faiblesse. »

Mais lorsqu'elle était avec la blonde ce n'était pas faible qu'elle se sentait. Vulnérable peut-être. Non, elle était bien, elle se sentait entière. En unissant leurs forces, elles auraient été capables de déplacer des montagnes. Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, la Reine ne savait que faire. Connaissant Emma, elle serait trop fière pour revenir à la charge après ce râteau.

La mairesse se souvint de la couleur que les astres avaient revêtit juste avant qu'elle ne prenne peur. Ils s'étaient unis dans un rouge passion. Le symbole que cela représentait effrayait l'ancienne Reine. Mais Daniel était apparu pour une raison, elle devait passer à autre chose. Pas avec Robin, qui lui avait été quasiment imposé par son tatouage. Mais avec la personne qui l'avait changé, qui l'avait fait évoluer. La personne avec laquelle elle partageait ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : son fils. Elle ressassait ses pensées alors qu'elle arpentait son manoir.

* * *

Emma, elle, était restée assisse sur son banc, des larmes perlant sur son visage. Sous son soleil aux teintes gris bleu. Elle avait osé faire ce que jamais elle ne se serait sentit capable de faire. Et maintenant elle regardait le soleil de Regina qui s'était arrêté au-dessus de la maison du maire. Il arborait maintenant la couleur du regret et des remords. Mais la sauveuse avait fait tous ce qu'elle avait pu pour se rapprocher de la mairesse. Maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Regina. Bien que cela la brise intérieurement de ne pouvoir être près de la brune. Son caractère et sa fierté l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Quitte à être malheureuse. Elle espérait que Regina reviendrait.

* * *

La brune qui était adossée à sa porte d'entrée les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, prit soudainement son courage à deux mains. Elle releva la tête, sûre d'elle elle se redressa. C'était elle qui avait tous gâché. Ce sera à elle de réparer les dégâts. Emma avait fait le premier pas, il fallait qu'elle fasse le second. Elle reprit sa veste qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans la pièce. Elle parcourt la ville à une vitesse hallucinante. Cherchant la blonde d'abord à son loft en voyant que celui-ci était vide. Elle mit les voiles en incriminant sa stupidité en voyant le soleil d'Emma vers la berge où elles étaient avant qu'elle ne fuit. A bout de souffle, elle la vit allongée sur le banc où elles étaient assises. Elle était endormie, des larmes séchées avaient perlé sur son visage. Regina s'approcha et caressa la joue de la sauveuse endormie.

* * *

Alors qu'à Storybrook, les deux hommes aux titres flatteurs : Pirate pour l'un, voleur pour l'autre. S'étaient pressés pour venir au loft le plus rapidement possible après l'appel de Snow. Les deux hommes furent en accord avec l'idée de Blanchard. Réveiller leur petite amie respective avec un baiser était selon eux dans leur corde. Même si Henry lui savait pertinemment que le réveil n'aurait pas lieu. Resta tout de même adossé à la porte de la chambre en gardant un œil sur ses mères. Le grimoire sous son aisselle droite. En parlant du grimoire justement. Il savait maintenant comment le livre once upon a time de l'auteur avait atterrit entre ses mains d'enfant. Mais c'est une histoire qui se contera plus tard. Pour le moment, l'instant est crucial. Il regardait ses « beaux-pères » se pencher vers ses mères.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en clignant des yeux, quelque chose venait de lui frôler la joue. Elle en avait eu un frisson. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina, elle eut un deuxième frisson agrémenté de léger picotement. Elle se redressa :

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Pour une fois que je prenais le risque ! Toi tu te barres et tu me laisse là sur ce foutu banc ! Pourquoi tu es partie ? _Questionna de nouveau la blonde Hors-t-elle._ Tu aurais … _Elle s'interrompit car le reste de ses paroles se noyèrent lorsque leurs lèvres furent scellées._

La blonde agrippa la nuque de la mairesse afin d'approfondir leur échange. Tandis que la brune elle attrapait la taille de la sauveuse pour ramener ses hanches sur les siennes. Puis elles se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elles s'accordèrent d'un regard.

* * *

 **Des astres**

Les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent de surprises lorsqu'il vit que ses mères se réveillaient après que les H eurent retiré leur bouche respective de leurs lèvres. Il s'en suivit une douce chaleur qui ensorcela la ville, les baisers avaient donc fonctionné ?

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à milles voir dix milles à la seconde. Elle bâtit des paupières pour apercevoir Hook penché vers elle. Il se redressa heureux et s'exclama :

\- Emma ! _Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et d'émotion. Le pirate posa sa main valide sur celle de la sauveuse tout en la couvant d'un regard mielleux à en rejeter son repas._

La sauveuse mit du temps à comprendre où elle était. Elle inspecta donc sa chambre pour comprendre avant qu'un prénom ne soit exclamé.

\- Regina ! _Entendit la blonde avec un pincement au cœur en remarquant le voleur de branche d'arbre à genou perché au-dessus d'un matelas où était installée la reine._

* * *

Blanchard, aux bras de son époux avait le visage dégoulinant de joie en observant le résultat de son œuvre. De son idée (excusez-moi l'expression) à la con, certes parce qu'elle n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude non plus. On compte même plus combien de fois le true love kiss avait fonctionné depuis enfin depuis toujours. Elle se blottit contre charming qui lui était resté de marbre malgré ses yeux pétillant et sa position de statut en résine. Snow s'exclama avec un sourire s'alignant de l'oreille droite à l'oreille gauche. Oreilles qui par ailleurs se distinguaient très bien avec sa coupe au bol.

\- Le true love kiss a fonctionné !

* * *

Le regard perdu des deux femmes concernées était plus que flagrant mais personne n'y prêta attention car un bruit sourd les fit tous se retourner vers la porte. Herny venait de s'enfuir à pas de course tel un forrest gump incontrôlable. Il avait de plus lancé son grimoire aux runes anciennes à travers la pièce avant de s'envoler.

Snow s'écarta de David, qui lui brillait par son inutilité dans cette scène, et se pencha pour ramasser le fameux livre. Regina se leva devant le regard inquiet du voleur de brindilles, et se précipita vers Snow.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

\- Pauvre sotte. Vous comprenez à peine le français. _S'agaça Régina en lui arrachant le livre des mains devant le regard blessé de Snow._ Je ne reconnais pas ces runes. Mais elles semblent protéger par un charme de délisation.

\- Délisa-quoi ? _S'étonna la sauveuse en se levant à son tour en passant sans un regard devant Hook._

A bien y penser les hommes de la pièce semblaient figés dans le bronze observant Snow être évincée par le duo Swan Queen. La blonde s'approcha de la brune, et elle remarqua enfin quelques choses :

\- Regina ? _S'étonna la blonde en observant la brune qui avait retrouvé ses traits d'antan._

\- Oui. _Répondit la mairesse sans saisir._ Délisation, c'est-à-dire qu'on n'arrive pas à le lire à le déchiffrer. _Expliqua la reine alors qu'Emma posa sa main sur le grimoire._ Emma ! _S'exclama-t-elle en regardant la blonde._ Tu es …

Alors que la main de la sauveuse frôla celle de la reine sur le grimoire ouvert un flash de magie mauve et blanche projeta Snow la tête la première sur la porte qu'Henry avait laissée ouvert derrière lui. Mary Margaret s'était assommée et Regina n'avait pas de mal à imaginer les fichus piaf chantant de son ex belle fille tournant autour de sa tête coiffé à la Jeanne Arc.

\- Maman ! Snow ! _S'exclamèrent Emma et Charming redevenu amovible._

Père et fille se précipitèrent vers la femme évanouie. Et Charming s'exclama :

\- Va chercher Henry. Je m'occupe de ta mère.

Emma se retourna et sans une attention pour l'homme qui l'avait soit disant réveillé, elle attrapa Regina par le bras s'élança à la poursuite d'Henry. Laissant derrière elles les deux H abasourdis.

* * *

\- On a retrouvé notre apparence ! _S'extasia la brune alors qu'elles étaient descendues dans la rue._

\- Oui. _Confirma la blonde d'un hochement de tête._ C'est certainement le true love kiss. _Continua-t-elle en réfléchissant aux conséquences de cette affirmation._

\- Certainement. _Acquiesça la reine d'un air triste._

\- Je reconnais ce livre. _Affirma la blonde en voyant pour la première fois le grimoire d'Henry fermé. Devant l'expression de Regina elle continua :_ Henry n'arrêtait pas de se trimballer avec au manoir quand j'étais toi. D'ailleurs ce manoir est d'un triste, j'ai failli faire une dépression et supplier Mary Margaret de venir.

\- Ne me parle pas d'elle. Ta mère a failli perdre la vie plus d'une fois. Elle ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

\- Je suis sa fille.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bref, le grimoire. Henry m'a dit, enfin t'as dit que je enfin tu n'étais pas encore prêtes quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était.

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- Ça je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

\- Où peut-il être ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

 **La bibliothèque**

L'adolescent avait vu ses prévisions s'écrouler devant lui. Lorsque Snow avait prévenu le pirate et le voleur, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ces deux-là allaient réveiller ses mères avec un true love kiss. Il croyait dure comme fer que ses mères étaient liées par le true love. Surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce foutu grimoire. Et encore plus lorsque Belle avait appuyé cette idée quand il lui avait traduit le premier chapitre.

Henry détalait dans Storybrook. Il cherchait Belle. Sa première idée fut la boutique de Gold avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis que celui-ci était de retour dans la ville. Il décida donc de chercher à la bibliothèque. Arrivé devant l'horloge de la ville, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte qui était en dessous. Et pénétra dans la bibliothèque déserte. Enfin pas si déserte que cela puisqu'il entendit des gloussements venant de la réserve. Belle devait être avec Will. A pas de velours, il traversa les rayonnages pour arriver devant la porte de la réserve. Maladroit avec son corps d'adolescent Henry percuta une des étagères et fit tomber une dizaine de livres le sol dans un grand fracas. Un sursaut se fit alors entendre dans la réserve. Et Belle qui replaçait sa robe correctement ouvrit la porte :

\- Henry ! _S'étonna la bibliothécaire en refermant la porte pour ensuite se baisser pour aider Henry qui était à quatre pattes pour ramasser les livres éparpiller sur le sol._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Heu, euh désolé. _S'excusa le jeune homme._ Je ne voulais pas te déranger alors que tu étais avec Will. _Expliqua Henry en remettant le dernier livre sur l'étagère._

La porte se rouvrit et laissa apparaître une Ruby légèrement chiffonnée :

\- Belle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? _Commença la louve avant de voir Henry. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant :_ Henry ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent passèrent de Belle à Ruby puis de Ruby à Belle en analysant ce que venait de dire la serveuse. Ces deux dernières appréhendèrent inquiète la réaction du jeune homme. Celui étira lentement un sourire et laissa échapper :

\- Vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ? _Comprit-il joyeux. Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement._ Et Will ?

Belle se contorsionna les mains devant le regard exaspérer de Red. La louve était adossée sur le mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui. _Répondit simplement Belle._ Nous sommes ensembles. _Avoua-t-elle._ Will n'est qu'un ami.

\- Mais c'est fantastique ! _S'écria Henry en les enlaçant toute les deux. La serveuse et la bibliothécaire furent plus qu'étonnées de l'accolade du jeune homme._

\- D'accord, Henry. _Sourit Belle en se dégageant de la prise de l'adolescent._ Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- M'an et maman ont été réveillé par Killian et Robin. Tous ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le livre ce n'est que des mensonges. Je pensais qu'elles étaient reliées par le true love mais Robin et Killian les ont réveillé avec un baiser. Je ne comprends plus.

\- Viens. _Fit la bibliothécaire en faisant entrée Henry dans la réserve pour qu'il s'asseye sur une chaise._ Raconte-nous. _Lui dit-elle en incitant d'un geste Ruby à venir avec eux._

* * *

\- Mais où a-t-il put aller ? _Redemanda Emma alors qu'elles éraient dans la rue sans aucune piste sur le chemin qu'avait pris Henry._

\- Aucune idée. _Avoua la Reine._ Mais peut-être qu'un petit sortilège de localisation pourra faire l'affaire.

\- C'est sans danger ? _Demanda Emma en regardant dans toutes les directions._

\- Absolument. _Assura Regina._

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? _S'enquit Emma._

\- Il me faut un objet qui appartient à Henry. _Rétorqua la mairesse en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Et ce que vous avez dans les mains ! _S'impatienta la sauveuse en désignant le grimoire que Regina tenait fermement entre ses mains._ Ce vieux bouquin appartient à Henry. _Rajouta-t-elle._

\- Miss Swan ! Vous êtes très étonnamment brillante ! _S'exclama la reine les yeux fixé dans ceux de la sauveuse._

\- Euh. Merci. _Répondit Emma en se perdant dans les iris noires de la mairesse._ Enfin je crois. _Ajouta-t-elle les joues virées au pourpre en arrachant son regard de celui de la reine._

Regina lança le sort et le grimoire s'envola dans les rues de Storybrook. Une brume mauve traina derrière le chemin du livre. La sauveuse le regarda s'en aller gênée.

\- Emma ! _S'exclama Regina en attrapant la main de fille charming._ Il faut le suivre sinon on va le perdre. _Continua-t-elle en commença à courir Emma derrière elle les mains toujours liées._

Le grimoire volait tel un oiseau déployant ses ailes il était ouvert et la première et quatrième de couvertures se secouant dans l'aire à un rythme régulier. La blonde devant et la brune derrière, mains dans la main courraient après lui comme deux enfants après un papillon.

Soudainement le grimoire s'arrêta devant la grande horloge de la ville les pages battant sur place. Emma s'arrêta et Regina la percuta de plein fouet. Emma tomba la première suivit de Regina qui s'écroula sur elle. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les corps collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs regards passaient des yeux à la bouche de l'autre. Se sentant comme aimantée, attirée. Regina se pencha lentement vers la blonde.

Mais des bruits de pas derrière elles les firent sursautées et se relevées à la va vite. Killian et Robin les avaient suivis et venaient à leur "rescousse" :

\- Love ! _S'exclama Hook en se collant à Emma tandis que Hook s'approchait de la reine._

\- Regina ! _Accouru le voleur en prenant la reine dans ses bras._

Les deux femmes furent ainsi séparé par leur « true love ». Chacune aux bras de son petit ami. Elles se lançaient des regards étonnés, tristes et résignés à la fois. Si Hook et Hood les avaient réveillé c'était parce qu'ils étaient leurs âmes sœurs. Mais pour qu'elle raison il y avait-il cette alchimie entre elles ? Cette attirance ?

* * *

 **Hihihihi ! Fin du chapitre 9 :D Alors ? Hihihi**

 **Je sais je suis méchantes hihihi et j'adore ça x) :p**


	16. Chapitre 10 : Ce fameux baiser volé

**Hihihi ! Me REvoilà en ce fameux lundi 19 octobre 2015 à 21h16 ! x)**

 **Je poste maintenant parce que (de un, je ne sais pas attendre quand un chapitre est terminé, et de deux je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps dans la semaine.)**

 **Enfin bref je poste le chapitre 10.**

* * *

 **Avant ça : Réponse aux Reviews !**

 **EvilSwanMills :** Merci EvilSwanMills pour tous ces éloges !

 **Guest :** Y a pas meilleur compliment ! Oui moi être pire que Regina ! hihihi

 **Regina2015 :** J'adore jouer avec les nerfs hihihi ! C'est une de mes passions !

 **Artemis972 :** Ils m'énervent aussi ces deux H lol.

 **Karine-F :** Torture ? On a dit torture ? Où ça ? Où ? Je veux voir ! HiHIHI ;)

 **Swanqueen17 :** C'est bien là le but ! Donner envie de lire la suite. Pour que vous venez lire ce chapitre et le suivant ... .

 **Raphi5930 :** Je suis sadique et j'aime ça ! x) ;)

 **StitChE :** D'où le titre "mauvais timing" mais tu t'en aurais douté non ? ;p

 **Ship's stories :** Wahoo merci ! Que de compliment faut arrêter après je vais prendre la grosse tête ^^ héhé.

* * *

 _Bref merci à tous je pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux à me suivre mais c'est cool._

 _Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ce fameux baiser volé**

* * *

 **La réserve**

Après avoir expliqué à Ruby l'existence du Grimoire des véritables croyants. Henry et Belle conversaient avec Ruby sur le possible lien entre les mères de l'adolescent.

\- La première formule que j'ai lu c'était pour que les personnes qui ignorent être liées par le véritable amour échangent leur corps. Et c'est après cela qu'Emma et Maman sont devenues bizarre.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que Emma m'appelé « Miss Lucas ». _Se souvient la louve qui était assise de l'autre côté de la table en face de Belle et d'Henry._ D'ailleurs Regina m'a appelé « Rub' ». Ca expliquerait tous. _Affirma la serveuse._ Surtout le moment au commissariat. _Argumenta Red._ Lorsqu'Emma m'a embrassé. _Précisa-t-elle._ Ça voudrait dire que c'est Regina qui m'a embrassé. _Réalisa-t-elle avec une grimace en regardant Belle._ Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être pour mettre Emma mal à l'aise. _Lui répondit la bibliothécaire._ Tu l'as connais. En plus tu m'as dit qu'il y a avait David aussi non ?

\- Maman t'as embrassé ? _S'étonna Henry à l'intention de Red_

\- Oui. Enfin passons. _Conclut la louve._ Donc tu as lu cette formule et tes mères sont devenues encore plus étrange que d'habitude. _Résuma-t-elle._ C'est ça ?

\- Oui. _Confirma Henry d'un hochement de tête._ Ensuite il y a eu la deuxième formule. Je l'ai lu hier. Et Emma et maman se sont endormies dans un profond coma. Et après j'ai pu traduire les runes cela disait.

\- « … Il existe un second sort : « Pred fort nexium porte. » Qui permet aux âmes sœurs de se retrouver dans un monde alternatif afin de comprendre ce qui les bloque lors d'un sommeil qui ne prendra fin que lorsque chacune des âmes seront prêtes à accepter leur true love. … » _Lut Belle après avoir sorti le bloc note sur lequel elle avait écrit ce que lui avait traduit Henry._

\- Donc c'est pour ça qu'elles sont tombées dans le coma toute les deux. _Comprit Red._ Elles sont liées par le true love. Tu avais raison Belle. _S'exclama la louve._

\- Non. _Coupa Henry la mine déçue._ Robin et Killian les ont réveillées avec un baiser. _Expliqua-t-il grognon._ Quand grand-mère à sorti cette idée. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne se passerait rien. Mais … .

Il s'interrompit quand il entendit un vacarme assourdissant dans les rayonnages.

\- Mais c'est la journée porte ouverte ici ou quoi ma chérie ? _Chuchota Ruby à l'oreille de Belle._ Je vais voir. _Dit-elle en se levant._

* * *

Emma et Regina étaient entrées dans la bibliothèque chacune aux bras de son petit ami. Ils suivirent le grimoire qui se précipitait dans les rayons à une vitesse surprenante. Il sentait certainement que son propriétaire était proche. La sauveuse et la mairesse ne cessaient de se lancer des regards à tours de rôle.

La blonde se replongea dans le souvenir de ce rêve qui la hantait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Storybrook était désert. Elle était seule avec Regina. Puis elle l'avait embrassé n'est-ce pas ? Que c'était-il passé après ? Elle s'était réveillée ? Et si c'était ce baiser qui les avait réveillées elle et Regina ? A cette pensée elle rougit soudainement.

\- A quoi vous pensez Miss Swan pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? _Murmura la reine curieuse. Elle semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué le trouble de la blonde._

Les deux femmes se trouvaient côte à côte. Les deux H, les suivant de prés. Emma jeta un œil aux deux hommes avant de répondre :

\- Rien, juste au rêve que je faisais avant de me réveiller. _Expliqua la sauveuse en évitant le regard de la brune._

La mairesse haussa un sourcil étonnée. Elle s'attendait à tous sauf à cette réponse. Car elle aussi repensait l'utopie qui avait lieu dans ce Storybrook déserté de tous ses habitants. Enfin elle repensait surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son réveil. Si seulement elle pouvait encore lire dans les pensées d'Emma pour savoir si elle aussi avait eu ce fantasme. Et si elle osait lui poser la question ?

\- Emma ? _Se lança la reine._

\- Oui ? _Acquiesça la blonde en continua de suivre la trainé mauve que laissait échappé le vieux grimoire volant._

\- Est-ce que … _. Commença la reine étrangement nerveuse devant le regard de la sauveuse._ Enfin de quoi à tu …

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans baroufle qu'avait fait le grimoire en s'effondrant devant la porte de la réserve.

\- Je pense que nous sommes arrivées. _Déclara Emma en récupérant le livre._ Excuses-moi Regina que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- C'est sans importance. _Se dégonfla prodigieusement la mairesse._

 **Aveu**

La porte s'ouvrit et Ruby passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la mairesse et la sauveuse côte à côte. Mais, il se traduit instantanément en grimace lorsqu'elle aperçut Hook et Hood derrière chacune des femmes.

\- Oui ? _Lâcha soudainement la louve._

\- Henry est là ? _S'enquit la brune sans se préoccupé de l'expression de Ruby._

Emma quant à elle vit le regard insistant que son ami portait sur elle et Regina. Les joues en feu elle s'exclama :

\- Je sais qu'il est là Rub' !

\- A maintenant c'est « Rub' » ? _S'étonna faussement Ruby._ La semaine dernière c'était « Miss Lucas ». _Lui rappela-t-elle._

Les yeux d'Emma s'arrondirent à ce rappel. Elle espérait que la louve se tairait sur l'épisode au :

\- Enfin il est vrai que tu m'as embrassé quelques temps après ! _S'exclama-t-elle enjouée, Le jour où Ruby passerait sous silence une anecdote aussi craquante n'était décidément pas encore arrivé._ J'espérais depuis longtemps ce baiser et …

\- Tu as embrassé Ruby ? _S'outra le pirate qui venait de se réveiller._

\- Oui. _Joua la serveuse en s'approchant d'Emma._ Et tu m'as ouvert les yeux ce jour-là ! _S'exclama la louve en papillonnant faussement les yeux._

Les poings de Regina s'étaient crispés faisant ressortirent les phalanges de celle-ci. Réaction qui n'échappa aucunement à la serveuse qui fit exprès de s'approcher de la sauveuse.

\- Emma. _Geignit la louve._ Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. _Susurra le chaperon rouge en prenant la main d'Emma_

\- Euh … _Bégaya la sauveuse devant le faux aveu de son amie._ Je ne … Ce n'était … Enfin … .

\- Tu es aussi émue que moi. _Sourit Red en lui caressant la joue._

\- Emma tu peux m'expliquer ?! _S'écria le Hook en forçant la blonde à le regarder._

\- Ça suffit ! _S'égosilla la reine alors que les livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères les plus proches furent projetés en tous sens dans la bibliothèque. Regina souffla devant le regard ébahit du petit groupe qui l'entourait. Elle avait ainsi réveillée dans un sursaut Hood qui semblait endormi. Ruby eu un petit sourire victorieux à peine visible._ Où est Henry ? _Reprit calmement Regina bien que ses poings ne desserraient pas._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'adolescent sortit de la réserve :

\- Maman ! M'an ! _S'exclama Henry en les serrant dans ses bras._

Une deuxième personne sortit et se plaça à côté de Ruby :

\- N'importe quoi ma chérie. _Rigola Belle en prenant Red par la taille._

\- Bah quoi ? _S'étonna Ruby en lui relevant une mèche rebelle._ C'est vrai. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. _Expliqua la louve._ On n'a aucune raison de se cacher. _Fit-elle en se penchant vers la bibliothécaire._

Sous les regards éberlués d'Emma, Regina, Hook et Hood, Ruby joignit ses lèvres à celle de Belle.

* * *

\- Tu as embrassé Ruby ? _Répéta le pirate perdu._

Regina fusilla le pirate du regard. Décidément ce rêve l'avait un peu trop chamboulé, pensa la reine les poings toujours serrés.

 **Les charmings :**

Charming avait installé la femme sur le matelas sur lequel Regina était installée quelques instants plus tôt. Snow était sonnée depuis plusieurs minutes après avoir reçu le flash mauve et percutée la porte. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre conscience :

\- David. _Dit-elle à l'homme penché vers elle._ Où est Henry ? _Se souvient-elle en se redressant brusquement._

\- Emma et Regina sont parties le chercher. _Expliqua le prince en retenant sa femme qui tanguait légèrement._ Doucement. _Chuchota David en la recouchant._ Ne t'inquiète pas Robin et Killian les ont rejoints. _La rassura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

White se recoucha, doucement. Mais elle garda les yeux ouverts. Après plusieurs secondes sans parler. Snow s'impatienta :

\- Tu penses réellement que les baisers ont fonctionné ? _Demanda Snow en regardant son époux._

\- Elles se sont réveillées. _Répondit simplement le prince._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulu dire. _Rétorqua Mary Margaret._ Tu le sais très. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Tu penses vraiment que Killian a réveillé Emma ?

\- Le prince ne sut que répondre. Quelque peu hésitant, Charming se redressa et ramena sa jambe droite vers lui un posa son coude droit dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? _Devina Blanchard suspicieuse._

\- Je … enfin … non … _. Bégaya David nerveux._

\- Ne me ment pas David. _L'avertit Snow._ Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tous ! _S'exclama Mary Margaret en se redressant._

\- C'est bon ! _Capitula David._ Recouches-toi je vais te le dire. _Répondit-il alors que sa femme se réinstallait sur le matelas._

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La semaine dernière. Enfin tu sais à partir du moment où Emma est devenue étrange un peu froide et distante.

\- Parce que nous lui avons mentit pour son potentiel ? _Proposa Snow._

\- Non, plus tard. _Reprit le prince._ Elle nous avait pardonné cet égard. Mais le week end après que le problème Lyly dragon soit réglée. Tu sais Emma est devenue bizarre. Elle a même rangé de fond en comble sa chambre c'est pour te dire !

\- Oui, je vois. _Acquiesça Snow._ Mais où veux-tu en venir ? _L'interrogea-t-elle._

David changea de position, il se mit en tailleur et prit la main de Mary Margaret.

\- Il se trouve que le lundi suivant. Ruby m'avait appelé parce que la Granny's avait été volé. _Dit-il._ Quand nous sommes entrées dans le commissariat. _Expliqua le prince._ Emma était avec Henry et Regina. _Décrit David._ Et lorsqu'Emma nous a vus. _Commença-t-il._ Elle s'est précipitée sur Ruby pour l'embrasser.

\- L'embrasser ? Comme … ? _s'ébahit Snow les yeux rond._

\- Oui. _Affirma le prince._ En tous les cas pas comme on embrasse une simple amie. _Renchérit-il._

\- C'est tout ? _S'étonna Mary Margaret._

\- Notre fille a embrassé Ruby ta meilleure amie. Et tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ? _Lança le prince stupéfait._

\- Enfin David. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait embrassé Regina ! _Rigola Snow._ T'imagine ça : La sauveuse et l'evil queen ? _Blagua-t-elle alors qu'elle et David partaient dans un fou-rire._

* * *

\- Emma basculera bientôt dans les ténèbres. Il ne reste que quelques jours. Et Belle sera de nouveau mienne. _S'enjoua le dark one en tenant fermement sa canne._ Will ne sera plus un obstacle. Et je n'aurais besoin de tuer personne. _Se réjouit Rumpel._

\- Je ne pense pas que Will soit un véritable obstacle. _Coupa l'auteur un rictus déformant son visage._

Isaac écarta ses mains et dans l'espace vide de celle-ci se forma une image dans un tourbillon. Une image d'abord flou mais qui s'éclaircit. On distinguait deux femmes les lèvres scellées devant un petit groupe de personnes. Gold reconnu Regina, Emma, Henry, Robin et Killian. Ils paraissaient tous éberlué devant ce baiser. Rumpel s'attarda sur les deux femmes. Ils reconnu Ruby, la serveuse du Granny's, le petit chaperon rouge. Elle était au bras de :

\- Belle ! _S'exclama le lutin._ Que fait-t-elle avec cette femme ! Ce loup garou !

\- Il faut croire qu'elle a un faible pour les monstres. _Blagua l'auteur._

Gold lui lança un regard noir tout en massacrant tous les objets qui lui était à portée de main.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **On se revoit au chapitre 11. En attendant si vous voulez utiliser le cadre blanc si dessous pour toute réclamation c'est possible. Évitez juste les insultes trop vulgaire. On reste poli comme même ;)**

 **Hihihihi**


	17. Chapitre 11 : Descente aux enfers

**Et oui, je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 11 en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

* * *

 **RR :**

 **Ship's stories :** Merci ! Tkt y'a pas de limite pour les reviews tu les postes quand tu veux/peux ^^.

 **Guest :** Parce que c'est pas long :p. Non sérieux parck j'évites de faire un chapitre de plus de 3000 mots et de moins de 1500. (j'avoue ca m'arrive mais j'essaie de faire entre 1800mots et 3000mots en général ^^)

 **EvilSwanMills :** Jespères que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire.

 **Swanqueen17 :** Parfait je sais pas mais je fais de mon mieux ^^.

* * *

 **Bon je vais vous laissez lire on se retrouve en bas ^^.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Descente aux enfers**

* * *

 **Quand la sauveuse pette un plomb**

Cela faisait trois jours que Regina et elle s'étaient réveillées. Trois jours qu'elles avaient retrouvé leurs corps. Trois jours qu'elles avaient retrouvé leurs vies. Mais Emma sentait que quelque chose clochait. Hook avait beau la couvrir de tous les présents et de toutes les attentions possibles et inimaginables. Rien ne permettait à la sauveuse de remplir ce vide qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'elle avait fait ce rêve utopique dans ce Storybrook apocalyptique.

Elle pensait deviner que Regina y était pour quelques choses. Mais la reine semblait heureuse avec son foutu homme des bois. Et la blonde avait décidé qu'elle se tairait si cela permettait à la mairesse d'être heureuse. Elle lui avait par ailleurs promit de l'aider à écrire son happy ending pas d'y participer activement. Pensa sombrement la sauveuse en shootant dans sa table de nuit alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir s'habiller.

\- Emma ! _L'interpella Mary Margaret en voyant l'emportement de sa fille._ Tout va bien ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- Très bien. _Rétorqua sombrement la sauveuse._ Ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! _S'agaça-t-elle en sortant de la chambre._

\- Ma chérie. Si c'est à propos de Lily … ? _Commença Snow._

\- Quoi Lily ? _Trancha Emma._ Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'en entend pas parler d'elle. Et d'un seul coup tu viens me parler de Lily ?

\- Ecoute ma chérie, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en une semaine. _Expliqua Mary-Margaret._ Mais je sais que … .

\- Je sais très bien que vous avez fait cela pour moi ! _S'énerva la blonde._ Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème c'est que vous m'avez menti et fait semblant d'être de parfaits héros! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous étions parfaits. _Contra Snow._ Si ce n'est pas Lily alors peut-être que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé au commissariat ? _Risqua Mary Margaret devant le regard froid de sa fille_

\- Que s'est-il passé au commissariat ? _Demanda froidement Emma en feignant l'ignorance._

Snow sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'Emma savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Mais la sauveuse semblait croire qu'elle ne se risquerait pas sur ce terrain-là. Enfin c'était sans compter sur la persévérance entêtante qu'avait Snow de se mêlé de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas.

\- Quand Ruby est venue au commissariat … . _Se risqua Blanchard en laissant sa phrase en suspens._

\- Oui ? Et … ? _Insista Emma dans l'espoir que sa mère capitule._

\- Il paraîtrait que tu lui ... _.Commença Snow en choisissant ses mots._ Tu l'aurais embrassé ?

\- C'est possible. _Répondit la sauveuse du tac au tac._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Snow._

\- Il est donc question de ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Blanche Neige n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que sa fille puisse être attirée par une femme ? C'est ça ? _Argua-t-elle en se laissant envahir par la première émotion qui remplissait ce vide qui l'a minait._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que … . _Commença Snow quelques peu effrayée par l'emportement de sa fille._

\- Oui _maman_ je suis humaine. _Dit-elle en crachant le mot « maman »._ Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je n'ai pas eu que Neal et Hook dans ma vie. Oui j'ai embrassé quelques femmes. _Avoua-t-elle révoltée._ Et si tu veux savoir vu que tu me parlais d'elle. Oui j'ai couché avec Lily quand nous étions jeunes. Quand nous étions seules ! A cause de vous !Oui j'ai eu plusieurs amants et maitresses dans mon lit. _S'exclama la blonde hors d'elle._ Mais bordel je n'ai pas grandi dans un putain de conte de fée ! Dans le monde réel tous n'est pas tous noir ou tous blanc ! _Cria la sauveuse alors que l'ampoule explosait en morceaux._ Toi-même tu n'es pas toute blanche Snow ! _Crachant la sauveuse devant les yeux ronds de Snow qui commençait à prendre peur._ Dans le monde réel il n'y a pas de preux chevaliers blancs qui viennent délivrer leurs princesses. _S'emporta Emma hystérique._ Oui j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière. Mais enfin quoi ? J'ai survécu ! Je me suis construite seule avec les choses que j'ai découverte petit à petit. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le grand amour ! Ce fameux true love à la con qui réveille les morts. _Hurla-t-elle alors que les étagères s'effondraient sur le sol et que Snow reculait effrayée._ Mais je me suis comme même envoyer en l'aire à en faire trembler des montagnes. _Dépita la shérif devant la mine pâle de sa mère._ J'ai connu des gens plus ou moins fiable. Je me suis attachée, j'ai fuis, je me suis égarée. _Se déchaina la blonde alors que tous les objets de la pièce volaient._ Et je me suis retrouvée dans cette foutue ville ! Et je suis restée pour Henry. _Dit-elle en s'adoucissant un sourire venant se nicher sur ses lèvres._ Et puis pour vous ensuite. _Accusa la sauveuse le regard de nouveau froid._ Et pour les gens que j'ai rencontrés dans cette ville. Pour les personnes que j'ai découvertes ici. _Argua-t-elle._ Et oui j'ai embrassé Ruby, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Bordel oui j'ai peur de mes sentiments ! _Avoua-t-elle excédé en se tenant la poitrine les yeux embués de larmes._ J'étais habituée à ne pas avoir d'attache à m'éloigner des gens à me créer des murailles autours de mon cœur ! _Fit-t-elle la main toujours sur celui-ci_. J'ai été humilié, laissé pour compte même par mes parents qui m'ont certainement prise pour l'enfant qui répare celui qui panse les blessures ? Pourquoi ? Pour sauver un royaume ? Mais _maman_ explique moi pourquoi tu m'as volé mon enfance ? Par peur de tous perdre tu as choisis de me sacrifier ? C'est digne d'une princesse ça à ton avis ? Alors ne vient pas t'étonné de ce que je suis devenue. C'est trop tard maintenant je suis adulte. Il fallait s'intéresser à moi avant. _Hurla la blonde avant de tourner le dos à Mary Margaret les lampes éclatant sur son passage._

\- Emma … _Commença Snow secouée par le comportement d'Emma, voir même effrayée._

* * *

La sauveuse partie à toute allure du loft. Elle venait de dépiter ses quatre vérités à sa mère. Elle avait lâché les valves. Elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle ne pouvait revenir au loft enfin pas pour le moment. La mine sombre elle arriva au Granny's et demanda une chambre à Ruby. La serveuse étonnée lui accorda sa requête. La blonde entra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit la colère ayant emplit son esprit. Elle fixa la lampe murale jusqu'à ce que celle-ci explose.

* * *

\- Elle est bientôt prête. _Commenta Gold en observant magiquement la scène._

\- J'espère car je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. _Soupira Isaac installé sur sa chaise._

* * *

 **Une nouvelle opération**

Henry venait à peine de finir de se préparer quand il reçut un sms de sa mère blonde :

« Si tu me cherches, je suis au Granny's à la chambre 15. »

L'adolescent portait son sac de cours à bout de bras en descendant les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée du manoir Mills. Lorsqu'il lut le message d'Emma, il s'arrêta quelques secondes fixant son smartphone étonné. Il fronça des sourcils face à l'étrangeté de cette annonce. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, il reprit mouvance. Mais sa mère brune lui demanda inquiète :

\- Henry ? Mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Non, non, rien. Paige vient de me rappeler qu'on a un contrôle ce matin. _Mentit le jeune homme._

\- Et tu n'as pas révisé ? _Sévit Regina en levant les sourcils._

\- Si, si. J'avais juste oublié que c'était ce matin. _S'embourba Henry en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie._

\- J'espère bien. _Conclu la brune avec un léger sourire._

\- Oui maman ! _AssuraHenry._ Au revoir. _Dit-il en embrassant sa mère._ Je dois aller en cours. _Finit-il en faisant un signe vers sa montre pour lui dire qu'il risquait d'être en retard._

* * *

A l'heure du midi, Ruby avait averti Belle et Henry de l'état d'Emma. En effet celle-ci était restée enfermer dans sa chambre depuis la matinée. Ne voulant voir personne, et ne prenant pas même la peine de venir à son travail. Elle avait simplement envoyé un sms au commissariat pour prévenir son père de son absence. Les deux femmes et l'adolescent s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

\- Emma est arrivée ce matin au Granny's. _Annonça Ruby aux deux autres._ Elle avait l'air très contrarié et froide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. _Avoua la louve inquiète._

\- Contrarié pourquoi _? Demanda Belle._

\- Je ne sais pas … _Commença Ruby alors qu'Henry feuilletait son grimoire._

\- Le true love ! _S'exclama l'adolescent_. Elles s'étaient rapprochées dans leur rêve. Mais quand elles se sont réveillées tous s'est arrêté. _Commenta Henry en continuant de lire dans sa tête._ C'est là ! _Cria-t-il vainqueur._ Chapitre 4 : Les effets du true love. « Lorsque les âmes liées par le true love émerges de leur sommeil paradoxale et qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas dans la réalité, cela peut amener l'âme à s'assombrir : La contrariété, la nervosité, la susceptibilité, la colère… sont autant de signes précurseurs de l'arrivée de la noirceur. Pour contrer les ténèbres il faut réunir les deux âmes. Il en revient donc à cette prédiction : « Lorsque le véritable croyant naîtra dans plus d'un millier d'année. Celui-ci réunira deux âmes : une sombre et une lumineuse. Par la progéniture de son ennemie l'âme sombre s'illuminera. Par l'ennemie de sa mère l'âme lumineuse arrêtera ses propres ténèbres. Ces deux âmes sont et seront liées par le true love. ». En outre, si le véritable croyant n'arrive pas à réunir ces deux âmes, alors ces âmes seront perdues pour la lumière. L'une ne peut vivre dans la lumière sans l'autre. ». _Lu Henry._ Voilà, je n'arrive pas encore à traduire le reste. _Finit-il._

\- Si tes deux mères ne se décident pas … _Comprit Ruby en regardant Henry._

\- Alors elles sombreront dans les ténèbres. _Finit Belle._

\- Ca n'arrivera pas ! _S'exclama Henry décidé devant les yeux ronds des deux femmes._ On va lancer une nouvelle opération ! _Dit-il vainqueur._ L'opération SwanQueen !

* * *

Henry avait donc préparé un plan. Pour le lendemain matin, il demanderait à Emma de venir le voir près de la berge. Où Hook avait eu l'habitude d'atteler son navire avant qu'il ne devienne miniature. Puis, il ferait la même chose Regina et lui fixerait la même heure et le même lieu de rendez-vous. Son plan n'était pas original, mais il était fonctionnel. Ses mères se verraient seules sans leur petit ami.

 **L'effet du true love**

En sortant du loft, Emma sentit la colère qui l'avait envahi s'estompé peu à peu. Elle ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Cette colère avait comblé le vide, ce trou qui se creusait quelque part vers son cœur. Elle s'était sentie bien, presque aussi bien que dans son rêve. Même si cela n'égalerait jamais ce bienêtre. La colère lui convenait mieux que ce vide. Alors, elle reprit son chemin vers le Granny's. Lorsqu'elle vit Ruby elle lui demanda une chambre. La serveuse acquiesça malgré son air inquiet. La blonde monta vers sa chambre, la numéro 15. Elle pensa tout de même à envoyer un sms à son fils. Et entra, elle se laissa tombé sur le lit. Elle écrit un autre sms à son père simplement pour le prévenir de son absence. Puis, elle fixa la lampe qui éclairait la pièce et celle-ci vola en éclats. Elle préférait l'obscurité, la lumière lui déchirait son cœur déjà à vif.

* * *

Regina, elle s'était levée du pied gauche. Ne pouvant réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son fils au manoir. Tout allait bien. Mais quand elle eut mis le pied dehors. Tout semblait l'irritée. Le simple fait de voir Pongo et son propriétaire l'énervait. Mais ces sentiments (bien qu'ils étaient familier à la mairesse) lui étaient réconfortants. Elle se sentait presque bien lorsqu'elle haïssait les passants sans aucune raison. Pas comme quand elle était l'Evil Queen. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de regarder le vide qui s'était créé en elle après qu'elle se soit réveillée.

Elle fut presque heureuse de voir l'un des sept nains de Snow manqué de se faire renversé. Et lorsque l'une des nones lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle le prit mal. Et s'éloigna à grand pas de la pauvre Nora. None qui accourra bientôt vers Grincheux qui lui insultait la voiture qui avait failli l'écraser.

Arrivée à son bureau l'ex Evil Queen, Regina voyait noir, et voulait voir noir. La lumière commençait à l'éblouir. Préférant l'obscurité. Elle entra à grand fracas et éteignit toute les lumières.

* * *

Cette journée ne fut bonne, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

* * *

La mairesse ayant préféré la noirceur et la solitude entra chez elle épuisé d'éteindre toute lumière et d'éviter chacun des habitants de Storybrook (et bon dieu qu'ils étaient nombreux !).

* * *

Emma qu'en à elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Elle attendait les premières heures de la nuit pour sortir. Ce fameux bar le Rabbit Hole, celui que Ruby lui avait parlé plusieurs fois ferait l'affaire. Elle y était venue quelque fois. Mais ce soir. C'était différent. Elle cherchait quelque chose de différent. Quelques choses de plus sombres qu'une soirée entre amies.

* * *

La blonde entra dans le club alors que minuit sonnait. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre, puis deux. Lorsque son cinquième verre fut servi Emma observa la piste de danse. Des hommes et des femmes dansaient. Formant pour Emma des masses indistinctes qui s'entrelaçaient. Elle continua ses shots. Et lorsque sa vision fut si trouble et si noir et qu'elle se sentait s'y bien. La blonde entra sur la piste de danse. Elle effleura les personnes qui y dansaient. Elle partait elle-même hors de son corps, laissant son esprit vaqué. Et son corps de collé à la personne qui était à côté d'elle. Une femme, elle l'a connaissait mais ne sut dire son nom sur l'instant. Elle se sentait rassuré auprès d'elle. Elle se frottait à elle, l'aguichait. Elle avait l'impression de revivre son adolescence. Elle s'approcha, de sa compagne d'une nuit. Se colla à elle. Interprétant une danse sensuelle qui n'eut nulle beauté, juste physique. Elle l'embrassa.

* * *

Emma émergea de son sommeil. Elle se réveilla et remarqua directement sa nudité. Elle se retourna ne se souvenant pas de sa nuit. Et elle la vit : Ses cheveux lui recouvraient son visage mais elle était bien là entrelacer dans les draps du lit. Emma se tapa le crâne de son poing. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ? Elle sortit de la chambre laissant Lily endormie dans son lit. Elle regardant son téléphone et vit qu'Henry lui demandait de le rejoindre à 14h devant la berge.

* * *

La mairesse perdue seule dans son manoir, ruminant du noir, elle se leva de sa nuit sans sommeil et descendit. Elle trouva un mot : « Maman, on peut se voir à 14h près de la berge sur le banc qui fait face au port ? Bisous Henry."

* * *

 **Et ouai je suis cruelle hihihi. J'aime pas quand c'est trop facile :D x)**

 **Ah oui, je sais j'ai fait réapparaître Lily juste pour qu'elle couche avec Emma hihi. Ouai je sais j'avoue je sers à rien x).**

 **Que tu sois content ou pas le petit carré blanc est là pour ça. Alors lâche toi et dis moi ce que tu en pense (si tu veux hein ;))**

* * *

 _ **Biss à la prochaine ;)**_


	18. Chapitre 12 : Opération SwanQueen

**Parce que je reconnais que j'ai été garce sur le précédent chapitre.**

 _(Et j'avoue que j'ai aimé ça :p)_

 **Je vous poste le chapitre 12 (je suis sûre vous allez aimé (enfin ou pas je sais pas ;))**

* * *

 **Bref les RR :**

 **Em974 :** Comment ta review m'a fait trop rire x). J'ai senti beaucoup de frustration dans ce que tu me disais (j'espère que ce chapitre va d'apaiser ^^) Bref franchement des reviews comme ca j'en voudrais tous les jours ^^. Contente que tu aimes malgré tout ;). Merci ! :p (Et bé non t'auras pas à attendre des mois la suite c'est maintenant !)

 **Ship's stories :** Gnakgnakgnak :p j'aime pas trop Snow (je pense que d'ailleurs ca se voit un peu non ? :p)

Oui Lily/Emma je me suis fait un kiff :p hihi. La réaction de Regina s'est pas pour maintenant (plus tard hihi je garde ca sous le pied ^^)

MERCI :D

Donc voilà la suitttttteeeeeeeee !

 **regina2015 :** Oui j'ai eu toute tes reviews ! ^^ (Snow et ses idées "à la con" hein que veux tu :p) Ouep faut pas toucher à sa blonde hihi sinn gare à toi :p. Les deux h me saoule aussi x). Je suis cruelle et j'adore ça ! ahahah (rire machiavélique). Je les ai fais partir en sucette pour mieux qu'elle se trouve (c'est français cette phrase ? Je suis pas sûre mais c'est pas grave x))

 **Karine-F :** Non je vais pas vous laissez sur ça tkt ^^. Donc le chapitre 12 ! A la berge ! Avec les yeux qui pétillent ! :D

 **EvilSwanMills :** Tu n'as plus à te demander car la rencontrer c'est maintenant ! (Enfin quand j'aurais fini de répondre aux reviews ;))

 **MissOuat4ever** Ho ! Bah comme même être trimballée ici pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Emma c'est sympa nn ?! lol. On y reviendra dans un prochain chapitre (ca peut être marrant ;)) Bref Merci !

* * *

Mille merci à tous ! A vous qui laissez des reviews ^^. Mais aussi aux lecteurs silencieux qui me suivent.

MERCI MERCI MERCI

* * *

 **Donc c'est partit pour du SQ !**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'hab ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Opération Swan Queen**

* * *

 **Rendez-vous**

Regina s'était forcée à faire son devoir de maire toute la matinée. Dans son bureau obscur loin de tous. Elle s'y plaisait, elle n'avait pas vu Robin depuis quatre jours et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Son fils était l'exception. Enfin elle croyait que son fils était l'exception jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de la berge. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit. Comme dans son rêve. Elle était à moitié endormie allongée sur le banc.

* * *

A 13h30 la blonde s'ennuyait. Elle avait décidé de patienter sur le banc où son fils lui avait donné rendez-vous un peu en avance. Elle ferma les yeux car les lueurs du soleil lui brulaient les rétines. Ce même banc, elle s'y était assisse avec Regina dans _ce_ rêve. La reine avait fui et elle était restée. Là sur ce banc, pleurant. Alors qu'elle était allongée, elle sentit quelques choses de doux lui caresser le visage.

Emma se réveilla en clignant des yeux, quelque chose venait de lui frôler la joue. Elle en avait eu un frisson. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina, elle eut un deuxième frisson agrémenté de léger picotement. Elle se redressa :

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Pour une fois que je prenais le risque ! Toi tu te barres et tu me laisse là sur ce foutu banc ! Pourquoi tu es partie ? _Questionna de nouveau la blonde hors-t-elle._ Tu aurais … _Elle s'interrompit car le reste de ses paroles se noyèrent lorsque leurs lèvres furent scellées. Une douce explosion eu lieu dans le ventre de chacune des femmes. Explosion qui s'éparpilla dans le corps de chacune, qui ne prit pas même la peine de s'arrêter à la limite de leur corps. Continuant hors des deux femmes, enveloppant ainsi la ville._

La blonde agrippa la nuque de la mairesse afin d'approfondir leur échange. Tandis que la brune elle attrapait la taille de la sauveuse pour ramener ses hanches sur les siennes. Puis elles se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elles s'accordèrent d'un regard.

* * *

La reine se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son rêve mais bien dans la réalité. La berge était aussi déserte que dans son fantasme mais cela était réel. Elle avait bel et bien embrassé la blonde. Pour de vrai cette fois ! Mais en y repensant Emma avait dit exactement la même chose dans ce Storybrook désert. Serait-il possible qu'elle est fait le même rêve ?

\- Emma ? _Demanda la mairesse en s'asseyant sur le banc. La blonde se tourna vers elle._ Tu as fait ce rêve aussi ? _Demanda-t-elle sans osé la regarder._

\- A Storybrook glauqueville ? _S'étonna la sauveuse alors que Regina acquiesçait en levant les yeux._ Oui. Je me rappelle des deux soleils aussi. _Dit-elle en regardant vers le ciel._ Mais là j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans le monde réel. _Fit-elle en montrant l'unique soleil._ Et pourtant. _Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de la mairesse._

\- Pourtant ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Pourtant tu es là …

\- Oui. _Chuchota Regina près des lèvres de la sauveuse._ Je suis là. _Dit-elle._ Pour voir Henry. _Avoua la reine._

\- Toi aussi ? _S'étonna Emma._ Le sale petit gamin ! _S'exclama la sauveuse en se levant._

\- Tu penses qu'il a fait exprès ? _Demanda Regina surprise._

\- Bah il nous a donné rendez-vous à toute les deux au même endroit. A la même heure. Et il n'est même pas là. _Débita la sauveuse en regardant autour d'elle._

\- Emma. _Appela la brune._ Emma ! _Réitéra la reine alors que la blonde était occupée à regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de leur fils._ Emma ! _Insista Regina en attrapant le menton de la blonde pour le diriger vers elle._ Et même si c'est Henry qui nous à réunit ici. _Dit Regina._ Cela n'a pas d'importance. _Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les iris bleu de la sauveuse._ L'important c'est qu'on soit là. _Ajouta-t-elle. En s'approchant d'Emma._ Notre échange de corps n'était pas une chose anodine. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Notre connexion non plus. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Et ce rêve … .

\- Depuis que je me suis réveillée j'ai l'impression qu'on me creuse un trou dans le cœur. _Avoua la sauveuse en tenant son cœur le visage trahissant sa frayeur._ Regina ! _Supplia la blonde._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! _Ajouta-t-elle._ Mais depuis quatre jours j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres. _Trembla la blonde alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Elle s'assit sur le banc._ Je ne pouvais même pas être dans une pièce lumineuse. Jusqu'à, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. _Avoua-t-elle les yeux trahissant la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la mairesse._ Tu es là depuis quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et j'ai l'impression … .

\- … que ce vide est comblé. _Finit Regina en couchant sa main sur la joue de la sauveuse._ L'impression d'être … .

\- … Entière. _Dit la sauveuse en levant les yeux vers les prunelles noisette de la reine._

* * *

Se regardant l'une, l'autre. La brune et la blonde scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un utopique baiser qui les stupéfia l'une et l'autre. Un flash mauve, unique, magique les encercla avant de s'envolé dans toute la ville. La brune serra la blonde contre elle. Et elles s'évanouirent dans un panache de fumé violette.

* * *

\- Non ! _Hurla le Rumple en voyant le rapprochement des deux femmes._ La prophétie s'est réalisée ! _Cria Gold à l'auteur._

 _-_ Merci, j'ai vu tout comme vous. _Dit Isaac._ Pas besoin d'en faire une jaunisse. _Ajouta-t-il en se levant._

\- Ohohoh. _Grisa Gold en se laissant envahir par les ténèbres._ Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait m'inquiété ! _Jubila le lutin._ Sans le sang d'Emma vous ne me servez à rien ! _Trancha Rumple devant la mine déconfite d'Isaac._

Celui-ci n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Simplement regarder la boule de feu qui fonçait vers lui. Gold ne possédait maintenant plus aucune bonté. Seul le pouvoir du dark one subsistait en lui. Il hurlait de haine devant le tas de cendre que formait désormais l'auteur déchu.

* * *

 **Toute première fois**

Les deux femmes apparurent dans la chambre de la mairesse toujours unis par leur baiser.

Emma se colla aux courbes de la brune Elle attrapa la veste de celle-ci pour lui retirer en douceur, sans détacher ses lèvres de celle de la reine. Lorsque que la veste fut hors de vue. Elle coucha doucement Regina sur le lit tout en lui déboutonnant son chemisier. Qui laissa apparaitre sa poitrine généreuse emprisonnée dans un élégant soutien-gorge noir.

Elle se perdit en contemplation, si bien qu'elle ne sut à quel moment Regina avait pris le dessus. Elle se retrouvait soudainement emprisonnée entre les jambes de la mairesse. Ne pouvant que regarder la brune qui s'attelait à lui retirer sa veste, puis son débardeur. Pour enfin lui découvrir sa poitrine. Regina se pencha vers le cou de la sauveuse. Une douce chaleur se propageait à l'endroit où la Reine déposait sa bouche. Emma coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, en laissant échapper un soupir. La mairesse s'occupait maintenant de lui retirer ce soutien-gorge qui l'étouffait. Et Emma reprit l'usage de ses mains pour retirer celui de Regina.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seins nus l'une en face de l'autre. Leurs prunelles avouaient leurs désirs, tout comme leur respiration qui se fit de plus en plus haletante, suppliante. Emma leva sa main vers le visage de la brune pour lui calé une mèche rebelle qui lui cachait son regard.

La brune scella son bassin sur celui de la blonde tout en léchant, susurrant, taquinant chaque partie de peau qu'elle rencontrait avant d'arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle s'arrêta avant de glisser sa langue autour du mamelon déjà durcit par l'excitation. Puis sans crier gare, elle le croqua. Faisant lâcher à Emma un hoquet de surprise mêlé à de l'ivresse. Car celle-ci se ramena sur Regina avec envie. La reine jouissait de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la sauveuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'attarda sur le second sein. Pour éviter qu'il ne soit en reste, elle refit le même geste que sur le premier.

Elle suinta ensuite ses lèvres entrouverte vers le nombril de la sauveuse. Tandis que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux et la nuque. Puis, arrivée au niveau de son pantalon. Elle s'arrêta pour revenir vers le visage de la blonde. Et fusionna à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus fiévreux. La blonde s'attardait pour enlever la jupe que portait la mairesse. Ensuite elle posa sa main sur les fesses de la Reine afin de la ramener au plus près d'elle.

Puis dans une diversion que la reine ne vit pas venir, la blonde roula au-dessus de la mairesse. La sauveuse bloqua les mains de l'ex Evil Queen. Pour venir à son tour goûter la peau de la mairesse. Sillonner sa langue sur le corps nu de la brune. Regina la regarda glisser vers son nombril. Pour arriver à la dentelle du tissu qui recouvrait son intimité. Dans un accord visuel, Emma s'autorisa à glisser deux doigts pour retirer se tissu qui lui barrait la route. Elle avança sa main droite vers l'intimité de la Reine. Elle sentit l'émoi de la brune, n'y tenant plus elle avança sa bouche vers l'endroit ardant. L'embrassa, la goûta, lécha, suça, et chacun des mouvements de sa langue tirait des gémissements à la reine qui agrippa les draps, avant de poser ses mains sur la nuque de la sauveuse, pour l'inciter à continuer.

Une fois que la blonde fut rassasiée de ce liquide somptueux. Elle se redressa vers le visage de la brune. La dévorant du regard, tout en glissant deux doigts dans la Reine. Elle admira l'expression de Regina dans ce moment privilégié. Celle-ci levait son bassin vers la main d'Emma qui commença un va et vient gracieux tout en rajoutant un doigt, puis un deuxième. Alors que la Reine commençait à articuler le prénom de la sauveuse. Cette dernière la fit taire en l'embrassant.

* * *

Épuisées, la reine et la sauveuse s'étaient endormies après leurs étreintes. La brune se réveilla la première et admira la blonde paisible qui avait sa main posé sur le ventre de la mairesse. Regina se leva doucement craignant de réveiller la blonde endormie. Elle passa ses bras dans son peignoir, et le ferma. Elle ramassa ensuite les vêtements qu'elles avaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Avant de quitter la chambre elle remonta les draps pour couvrir la nudité de la blonde tout en l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

* * *

Depuis quand était-elle devenue si tactile ? Elle l'ignorait. Après tous la fille de Snow White, sa pire ennemie pendant plus de trente ans logeait entièrement nu dans son lit. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Elle ne sut répondre à cette question. Mais, elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette question. Elle se fichait bien des réponses qu'elle pouvait trouver. La seule réponse qui lui convenait pour le moment. C'est qu'elle se sentait bien avec Emma. Avec celle qui l'avait encore une fois sauvé des ténèbres qui la minaient.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. L'après-midi était bien entamée. Elle se trouvait dans le lit de la mairesse dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans sa peau. Mais après vérification. C'était bel et bien son corps, nu d'ailleurs, dans lequel est se trouvait. Elle chercha du regard ses vêtements. Et les vit pliés et posés au pied du lit. Elle s'habilla en hâte. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Cette étreinte avait bel et bien existé ? Une fois habillé elle ne trouva pas sa veste. Elle sortit de la chambre pour trouver la propriétaire des lieux. Longea le couloir (il était plus simple de se téléporter dans ce manoir que de s'y retrouver.). Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se figea. La mairesse n'était pas seule. Elle descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

 **Ship**

La Reine eut la malheureuse surprise de voir Robin débarquer au manoir. Bien qu'elle eut utilisé tous les moyens pour faire fuir le voleur de son salon. Elle capitula. Hood s'était installé et essayait de comprendre pourquoi la brune ne lui accordait pas plus d'importance. Il jura que Zelena ne gênerait en rien leur relation. Mais sa sœur était bel et bien enceinte de lui. Quel avenir Regina avait avec l'archer ? En sachant que sa nièce ou son neveu serait aussi sa belle-fille ou son beau-fils ?

* * *

Par ailleurs la question ne se présentait même pas. La Reine eut le temps de comprendre les sentiments qui la liait à Robin. Et, ils étaient en rien de nature romantique. Ce qu'elle ressentait c'était plus de l'amour pour la notion d'amour et non de l'amour pour Robin. Cet homme n'avait jamais su la comprendre comme la sauveuse la comprenait. La sauver comme Emma l'avait sauvé. Et l'aimer comme la blonde l'avait aimé quelques heures auparavant. A plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs.

* * *

Robin commençait son laïus. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Henry au manoir :

\- Henry ! _S'exclama la Reine._ Mais où étais-tu bon sang ?! _Ajouta-t-elle la fois comme échappatoire et par réel inquiétude._

\- Maman ! _Sourit Henry._ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir à … .

\- Cesses tout de suite cette comédie Henry. _Coupa la mairesse._ Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça. _Avoua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres._ Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas ! _Menaça faussement la reine._

\- C'est vrai ! _S'enthousiasma l'adolescent._ Vous avez compris ?! _Se réjouit-il._ Alors la vague magique c'était vous ? _S'exclama-t-il avant de perdre le sourire en remarquant que Robin se trouvait dans la pièce._

\- Qui ça "vous" ? _Intervint justement l'homme des bois en se levant._

Alors que Regina allait répondre (ne sachant elle-même que dire). Un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers. La blonde venait de trouver sa veste. Mais elle avait glissé sur la dernière marche et se retrouvait sur les fesses devant les trois autres. Le visage d'Henry s'élargit dans un sourire : Son plan avait fonctionné. L'expression de la Reine trahissait son exaspération. Mais l'archer lui ne reflétait en rien la joie ou l'admiration. Il lâcha simplement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là Regina ? _Demanda-t-il à la brune._

\- Rien. _Mentit la Reine._ Maintenant Robin, tu devrais rentrer Roland va t'attendre. _Ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder._

\- Regina. _Insista-t-il._

\- Tu devrais rentrer. _Coupa la reine._ Je te verrais demain. _Avança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

Le voleur de brindille sortit le regard noir. Il fusilla du regard la blonde qui était à présent en train de se relever. Il essaya une dernière fois :

\- Regina …

\- A demain Robin. _Finit-elle en refermant la porte derrière l'archer._

* * *

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Hood ne se trouvait plus devant la porte. Elle s'avança vers la blonde et chuchota :

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi maladroite Miss Swan.

\- Les Miss Swan ne sont plus de rigueur Regina. _Rétorqua la sauveuse._ D'ailleurs Henry. Si tu pouvais nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu aux rendez-vous que tu nous as donnés à toute les deux ?

Le jeune homme semblait gêné. Il sauta d'un pied à l'autre devant l'expression insistante de ses mères. Ses mères qui semblaient d'ailleurs s'être plutôt bien rapprocher. En les voyant l'une à côté de l'autre. Henry jurait qu'elles avaient échangé plus qu'un baiser. Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée. Imaginer ses mères dans cette situation était traumatisante pour tous les enfants. Qu'ils aient 15 ans ou 28 ans. Emma en avait elle aussi fait les frais avec ses propres parents.

\- On va dire que c'était une nouvelle opération. _Expliqua Henry._ Un peu comme l'opération Cobra ou Mangouste.

\- Une nouvelle opération ? _S'étonna Emma._ Avec qui ?

\- Belle et Ruby m'ont aidé pour cette opération. _Avoua-t-il tout penaud._

\- Et cette opération consiste en quoi ? _Demanda Regina._

\- C'est euh … . _Hésita l'adolescent en se tenant la nuque._ Bah … elle s'appelle « l'opération SwanQueen ». _Finit-il en évitant le regard de ses mères._

\- SwanQueen ? _Répéta la Reine sans comprendre._ Tu voudrais qu'Emma devienne une reine ?

\- Non … Non … C'est plus comme un ship tu vois. _Résuma Henry._ « Swan » comme le nom de famille de maman. _Développa l'adolescent les yeux baissé comme un enfant prit en faute._ Et « Queen ». C'est ton titre maman. _Ajouta-il en levant timidement les yeux vers ses mères._ Vous voyez SwanQueen. Comme toute les deux bah … ensemble quoi …

\- Ah ! _Comprit Emma._ Je m'excuse Regina. _Déclara la blonde en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit dans leur rêve._ Il est vrai qu'Henry ship lui aussi les femslash. _Sourit-elle pour décontracter l'atmosphère._

* * *

Rumple préparait son nouveau plan. S'il ne pouvait réécrire l'histoire, faute d'encre et d'auteur, pour reconquérir Belle. Alors les happy ending seraient tous évincer de la surface de Storybrook. Il s'en fit la promesse. Une nouvelle guerre allait commencer.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre presque 100% SQ ?**

 _Je ne voulais pas vous laissez encore sur votre (notre) faim._

 **Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute ;).**

* * *

 _ **Biss et n'oubliez pas le cadre blanc est pour vous :p**_


	19. Chapitre 13 : D'outres tombe

**AHAHAHAHA je suis cruelle ! Rien n'est jamais facile de toute façon.**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 13 (vous allez me détester mais joyeux halloween comme même :p)**

 **Ship's stories :** Oui le dernier chapitre c'était GUIMAUVE ! Mais celui là bah, un peu moins (enfin j'esperes que tu ne vas pas me haïr ^^)

 **EvilSwanMills :** Oui, mais rien n'est simple dans once upon a time ^^ :)

 **MissOuat4 :** En effet le plan de Rumple ne sent pas bon du tout.

 **Karine-F :** Les yeux pétillent beaucoup moins dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour mettre en place la suite alors please ne me déteste pas :3

* * *

 **Please ne me détestez pas ! Hein non mais tous finira bien je vous promet. Mais pour l'instant bah, vous verrez et vous me direz ...**

* * *

 _On se retrouve en bas et merci à vous tous :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : D'outre-tombe**

* * *

 **Le grimoire**

La Reine s'avança vers son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu faire penser à Henry qu'elles … . Elle-même ignorait encore ses sentiments pour la shérif Alors comment Henry pouvait-il le savoir, même le soupçonner ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir … ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- C'était écrit. _Annonça l'adolescent devant le regard perdu de ses mères._

\- Comment ça écrit? _S'étonna la blonde en secouant la tête sans comprendre._

Pour toute réponse l'adolescent sortit son grimoire et l'ouvrit sur la table du salon. Emma et Regina s'avancèrent vers le vieux bouquin qu'elle avait vu quelques jours auparavant. Celui-là même qu'elles avaient utilisé pour retrouver Henry. Ce fameux grimoire que le gamin trimballait toujours avec lui. Mais, Regina comprenait désormais ces runes :

\- « Le grimoire des véritables croyants ? » _Lu la brune sans saisir._

\- Tu arrives à le lire ? _S'exclama l'adolescent perplexe._

\- Euh, bien oui, … _. Avoua Regina troublée._ Et toi Emma ? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse à la blonde._

\- « Grimoire destiné au véritable croyant : Ecrit par Merlin Enchanteur de renom en l'an 842. » _Lu la sauveuse aussi étonnée que les deux autres._

\- Vous arrivez à lire. _Commenta Henry à voix haute en se tenant le menton._ Ça voudrait dire que vous avez maintenant des cœurs de véritables croyantes ! _Déduit-il._

\- Que … ? Quoi ? _Bugua Emma._ Mais en quoi ce bouquin a-t-il à voir avec nous ? _Dit-elle en désignant Regina et elle-même._

\- Mais tous ! _S'extasia l'adolescent._ Regarde. _Fit-il en lui faisant lire les premières lignes._

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur les pages désormais lisible du grimoire des véritables croyants.

* * *

\- Mais en quoi … ? _Commença Emma effrayée par la réponse de son enfant._ … Cela a-t-il un rapport avec nous ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Vous voyez le sort d'échange de corps ?

\- Oui. _Avouèrent les deux femmes._

\- Vous avez échangé de corps la semaine dernière. _Les dénonça-t-il._

\- Oui. _Avoua Emma en lançant un coup d'œil à la brune._ Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? _S'étonna-t-elle soudainement._

\- Je vous connais. _Répondit simplement l'adolescent._ Vous êtes mes mères ne l'oubliez pas. _Déclara-t-il._ Et puis, il se pourrait que ce soit ma faute. _Avoua Henry en baissant les yeux par peur de représailles._

\- Comment-ça _ta_ faute ? _Reprit Regina plus sévèrement._

\- Euh bien, … vous voyez ce sort … _Commença-t-il en montrant le fameux sort à ses mères. Celles-ci acquiescèrent._ Euh bien, … il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai lancé. _Admit-t-il._

Les deux femmes s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

\- QUOI ?!

\- COMMENT ?!

\- Je … je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. _Reprit Henry agité._ J'ai lu à haute voix ….

\- Henry ! _Coupa la reine._ Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne jamais lire une formule à haute voix.

\- Mais je ne savais pas … .

\- On ne joue pas avec la magie Henry ! _Sévit la reine._ S'il y a quelque chose que tu m'as appris c'est bien cela.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était une formule ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Et je ne savais pas que vous alliez échanger de corps. Je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être lié par le True Love ! _Révéla-t-il malgré lui._

* * *

Remarquant l'expression de ses deux mères. Il parut effrayé. Et si elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes ? Si elles reniaient encore leur lien ? Qu'adviendrait-il de ses mères ? Sombreraient-elles dans les ténèbres comme semblait le dire ce fichu bouquin. Bouquin qu'il avait lui-même écrit s'il en croyait le chapitre 3 : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus grotesque. Mais, il savait quelque chose : Ses mères s'appréciaient. Et peut-être même qu'elles s'aimaient. Si seulement les deux H n'avait pas fourré leur bouche là où il ne fallait pas. Si seulement Snow n'avait pas eu cette fichue idée … .

* * *

\- Le true love ? _Fit la blonde les yeux exorbités._ Le true love ? _Répéta-t-elle éberlué par cette révélation alors que Regina semblait pétrifiée._

\- Je vais aller me couché moi. _Dit Henry en s'échappant de cette situation devenue insoutenable. Il prit le livre et s'élança vers les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

Les deux femmes étaient comme paralysées par la révélation de leur fils. Serait-il possible … ? Non, … impossible. Elles avaient couché ensemble, elles avaient apprécié leurs étreintes. Mais de là à être … . Non. Elles avaient passé plus d'une semaine dans la peau de l'autre. C'était normal qu'elles se sentent un peu perturbé non ? Au point de couché ensemble ? Non impossible … .

\- Je … . _Articula difficilement la blonde._ Je pense que … pense que je … vais rentrer chez moi. _Bégaya la blonde en recula effarée vers la porte d'entrée._

Regina regarda la sauveuse. Sa sauveuse ? S'échapper. Sortir de son manoir avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Miss Swan … attendez. _Supplia la reine. Mais trop tard, la blonde avait fuis. Comme à son habitude. Elle avait pris peur quand les choses devenaient trop réelles._

* * *

 **Le paradoxe de l'écrivain**

L'adolescent avait escaladé les escaliers quatre à quatre. Préférant laisser ses mères seules pour discuter. Il s'installa sur son lit à plat ventre les jambes repliées sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit le grimoire devant lui. Il devait comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être l'auteur de ce grimoire. Il ne comprenait pas. Il relut donc le chapitre 3 :

« Chapitre 3 : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain

Aussi improbable que ce soit. Ce grimoire sera écrit par le véritable croyant qui réunira les deux âmes qui réduiront à zéro les ténèbres et son émissaire. Et plus incroyable encore. Ce sera à toi Henry que cette tâche reviendra. Lorsque les ténèbres seront évincées. C'est à toi que reviendra la tâche de venir en 842 pour écrire ces lignes. Tu seras appelé. Tu devras aussi avoir avec toi le livre « once upon a time ». Tu le déposeras dans l'armoire de Mary Margaret alors qu'elle ne se croyait encore qu'institutrice. N'oublie pas de retirer la partie qui parle de Pinocchio et de réparer les dernières pages.

Et crois-moi ou non. Mais Merlin n'a jamais existé. Le simple fait que tu écrives ce livre le rendra réel. L'apprenti lui-même ne sera pas que tu n'es pas l'enchanteur mais un simple auteur. En parlant de ça. J'imagine que tu viens de recevoir la plume … »

\- La plume ? _S'étonna l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui, il la vit justement. Elle était là, étincelante sur son bureau._ Wahoo ! _S'extasia-t-il en la prenant en main. C'était comme si elle était taillé pour lui._

« … je disais, j'imagine que tu viens de recevoir la plume. Mais tu ne devras jamais l'utiliser, brise la ! … »

Le jeune homme regarda perplexe les lignes qu'il lisait. Il pouvait déchiffrer encore plus de chose qu'avant. Comment … ? Pourquoi briser la plume ? Elle pourrait certainement lui être utile.

« … Brise la plume. La magie n'est pas un jouet, ta mère te l'as déjà dit. Et si tu l'utilise rien de bon n'en sortira. »

A contre cœur l'adolescent écouta les conseils du livre et préféra briser la plume pour plus de sécurité. C'était une sage décision. Cette plume représentait beaucoup trop de pouvoir de toute façon. Il le savait très bien.

« Lorsque les ténèbres seront évincés. Il faudra impérativement que tu viennes écrire ce grimoire en 842 ! C'est primordial. Si tu ne le fais pas alors. Rien de ce que tu vis actuellement n'aura lieu. Même ta naissance pourrait ne jamais avoir lieu. Et les ténèbres ne seront jamais éliminées des mondes.

Dans ta croisade, tu devras aussi faire en sorte que le Rumple trouve le livre noir. Sinon, la malédiction de l'âme sombre ne pourra avoir lieu. Et l'âme sombre et l'âme lumineuse ne se rencontreront jamais et elles n'élimineront jamais les ténèbres. Tout doit exactement se passé comme cela s'est déjà passé. Rien ne doit différer… ».

* * *

Regina se retrouvait seule dans son salon. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Deux semaines plutôt elle était simplement en train d'essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Robin. Aujourd'hui elle était plus que proche d'Emma. La femme qui avait tenté de lui voler son fils. Celle qui avait brisé sa malédiction. Comment cela était-il possible ?

D'un revers de main elle brisa magiquement la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur sa table. Elle se laissa envahir par la noirceur. Mais avant qu'elle ne détruise tous dans son salon. Son téléphone sonna et la sortit de sa torpeur. Que lui voulait Snow ? Et s'il était arrivé quelques choses à Emma ? Elle frissonna d'effrois en décrochant. Pourquoi est-ce que la santé d'Emma la préoccupait ?

\- Allô ? _Dit-elle en décrochant._

\- Regina. _Fit Snow à l'autre bout du fil._ Je voulais savoir, vu que l'anniversaire d'Henry arrive à grand pas. _Débita Mary Margaret à toute allure de peur que la brune ne la coupe._ Si tu voudrais bien m'aider à organiser une petite fête pour l'occasion samedi. _Continua Snow._

\- T'aider ?

\- Oui, enfin, participer à l'organisation. _Continua la brune de moins en moins fière._

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Nous sommes une famille maintenant. _Répondit simplement Mary Margaret bien que cela lui coûte, elle ne le montra pas._

\- Bien. _Dit la reine en se tenant l'arête du nez._ Soit, je participerais. _Lâcha-t-elle._ Pour Henry. _Précisa-t-elle avec dédain_

\- Très bien. J'ai prévenu Emma. Ça serait bien qu'on se voit toute les trois demain après-midi pour tous préparer. _Débita-t-elle._

\- Emma … _Murmura la Reine dubitative._ Oui très bien, alors à demain. _Finit-elle avant de raccrocher._

* * *

 **Le sort de la mort**

Rumple avait peut-être perdu patience trop tôt. Il n'avait plus d'auteur alors que la blonde semblait sur le point de sombrer dans la noirceur. Tant pis. Puisque maintenant Rumple n'existait plus, il ne subsistait que le Dark one. Et pourquoi se priverait-il d'une petite vengeance ?

Lorsque les quelques restes de son humanité le retenaient encore, il n'avait pas osé défier la mort. Bien qu'il avait l'ingrédient nécessaire. Il savait que certaine magie ne devait pas être utilisé même pour les méchants, et les très très méchants.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il pouvait jouir à 100% du pouvoir du ténébreux. Il ne se souciait plus des conséquences à présent. Seule la destruction lui importait. C'est donc sans remord (puisqu'il n'avait pas lieu d'en avoir dans sa circonstance), qu'il ouvrit le livre noir. Celui-là même où il avait trouvé le sort noir. Et il en sortit un parchemin. Pour ce faire il devait sacrifier l'âme de l'être qui lui était le plus chère pour qu'elle retrouve les enfers éternels.

Soit son fils était mort de toute façon, qu'il soit au paradis ou en enfer cela lui importait peu. Le visage du Dark One s'écailla et ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il arborait dans la forêt enchantée. Dans sa main pourvut de ce qui pouvait s'apparenté maintenant à des griffes, il tenait le fameux sort de la mort.

* * *

Emma retrouva sa mère au Granny's pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Henry. Une journée pour tout préparer c'était dans leurs cordes. Mais ses pensées se dirigeaient à chaque fois vers la reine. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Granny's, celle-ci se trouvait déjà avec sa mère. Les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Elle regardait sa mère et son ancienne ennemie. Assise à la même table. En train de discuter calmement. Une scène très étrange en sachant que quelques années auparavant Regina tentait de tuer ou de blesser son ex belle-fille par tous les moyens. _Oh mon dieu !_ S'exclama intérieurement la blonde en ouvrant grand les yeux. _J'ai couché avec l'ex-belle-mère de ma mère ! La femme de mon grand-père !_ Réalisant cela la sauveuse hésita à les rejoindre. Au moment où elle allait décider à faire demi-tour, sa mère l'interpella :

\- Emma ! Ma chérie ! _Se réjouit Snow en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras._

* * *

Maintenant porte-parole des ténèbres, le Dark One à l'allure reptilienne annonça son sort. Après qu'une vague de fumée noir eut emplit la pièce. Un fantôme à l'allure humaine apparut derrière le ténébreux. Il se plaça à droite du Dark One tel son bras droit, et il dit simplement :

\- Les autres arrivent, mon émissaire. _Murmura la femme fantomatique devenue de chair et de sang à l'oreille de l'homme reptile._ Ils attendront tes ordres. Ils seront là dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Hihihihi. _Rit le ténébreux de son timbre peu rassurant._ Bien sûr qu'ils seront là très chère Comme je savais que tu serais la première à me rejoindre. Je sais qu'ils arriveront ensuite. Même contre leurs grés. Je suis votre maître maintenant aucun mort ne peut m'échapper. _Il finit sa réplique dans un rire effroyable, Cora à ses côtés_

* * *

 ** _Ouai je sais je suis méchante x)_**

 ** _Mais qui sont les autres morts que Gold à ramener ? hihihi._**

 ** _Le cadre blanc est ... Enfin vous savez, il est là pour toute remarque, réclamation ect ... ;)_**

 ** _Joyeux Halloween x)_**

 ** _Je vous aime comme même ^^ :p_**


	20. Chapitre 14 : Un puis deux Seule

**Enfin bref :p**

 **Voilà le chapitre 14 ! Hihihi**

 **Mais avant ca les RR**

* * *

 **StitChE chapter :** Ouai pour faire bref, ca sent pas bon ! Mais alors pas du tous :p

 **EvilSwanMills :** Espérons que tu trouves ce chapitre intéressant ^^

 **M.L Casper :** Oui d'autres morts ^^. Enfin tu vas le savoir en lisant. :p

 **kikoo :** Lol mais sinon c'est pas marrant ! Merci :)

 **Ship's stories :** Merci ! Et si Cora ^^ (je me suis étonnée moi même lol mais j'ai trouvé ca pas mal ;))

 **regina2015 :** Beaucoup de monde en effet (mais en même temps les morts de ouat ne le reste pas bien longtemps enfin ca dépend bref voilà quoi :p). Et quel plaisir d'ailleurs hihi :p

 **Karine-F :** Hihihi ca me le fait à moi aussi "très chère" ;). Merci ! :)

 **MissOuat4ever :** Mais PARCE QUE je suis sadique hihi (vous ne saviez pas encore ? lol) Je rigole hien ^^. Merci !

* * *

 **MERCI ! A TOUS !**

 **OUAT**

 **SQ**

 **OUAT**

 **SQ**

 **MERCI ! A TOUS !**

* * *

 _A oui et je pense que vous le savez, mais je ne possede pas ouat ect ... la fille qui se réveille au bout de 14 chapitre x) :p_

* * *

 **Enfin bref :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un anniversaire inoubliable**

* * *

 **Surprise**

\- Hey ! Gamin, ça te dit de faire un tour au Granny's pour dévorer son fameux burger bacon ? _Lui proposa Emma en lui donnant un coup d'épaule alors qu'elle était en train de se faire lamentablement battre au jeu Sorcery._

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en train de perdre. _Répondit Henry en lui tirant la langue._

\- Non, pas du tout. _Mentit la blonde alors que l'avatar de son fils effectuait un combo contre le sien._

\- C'est ça oui. _Se moqua Henry._ Dis, tu as revu maman ?

\- Emma se déconcentra et remarqua à peine son personnage se faire réduire à néant par celui d'Henry.

\- Yeah ! _Lâcha l'adolescent vainqueur alors qu'il ressortait gagnant de la partie._ Maman ? _S'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant le manque de réaction d'Emma. « Bien je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas revu … » se dit-il à lui-même._ Maman ? _Réitéra-t-il en claquant des doigts devant les yeux perdu de la blonde._

\- Hein ? Euh … Alors on va le chercher ce burger Gamin ? _Reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était._

L'adolescent s'amusa de l'expression d'Emma lorsqu'elle remarqua que son personnage était à terre les bras en croix.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux on peut se faire une deuxième manche pour que … .

\- Allez ! Lèves-toi. _Coupa la blonde en se levant._ Ou, sinon je mangerais aussi le tiens. _Blagua la blonde en éteignant la console._

* * *

Tous Storybrook, ou presque était réuni au Granny's. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé d'Henry. Emma était censée amener l'adolescent sans que celui ne se doute que Regina et Snow avaient préparé une petite fête pour son quinzième anniversaire. Enfin « petite » n'était pas forcément le qualitatif très désigner pour cette fête.

Regina était callée au fond à côté de ce cher Robin (à qui elle n'avait pas encore remit les flèches sur les arcs d'ailleurs). Elle attendait impatiemment la réaction de son fils lorsqu'il verrait que tous Storybrook ou du moins toute sa famille s'était réuni pour lui. Enfin, pas tous exactement, plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de Rumple. Mais qu'importe on se passerait bien du lutin durant cette soirée. Et fort heureusement. Elle n'avait pas revu Emma depuis la veille.

Et ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est que la blonde l'avait royalement ignoré.

* * *

 **24 heures plutôt :**

\- Emma ! Ma chérie ! _Se réjouit Snow en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras._

\- Maman. _Grimaça Emma en se reculant._ Je voulais m'excuser pour ce … .

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Emma. _Sourit Mary Margaret en l'a regarda avec bienveillance._ Tu as raison. Tu es adulte maintenant. Et bien que cela m'attriste tu gères ta vie comme tu l'entends. _La rassura-t-elle._

\- Merci. _Répondit sincèrement la blonde._ Bon on la prépare cette fête pour Henry ! _S'exclama-t-elle alors que l'instant mièvrerie devenait trop pesant._

\- Oui ! _Sourit Snow._ D'ailleurs avec Regina nous avons pensez que tu pourrais distraire Henry pendant les préparatifs. _Expliqua White._ Tu l'occuperas le temps que tout le monde soit réuni au Granny's.

\- D'accord. _Acquiesça la blonde._ Il y a autre chose que je puisse faire ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Il faudra amener Henry à 17h00. _Dit Regina en prenant soudainement la parole_

\- Très bien. Ça sera-fait. _Dit-elle avant de se retourner._ A demain, maman. _Fit-elle sans un regard pour la reine._

* * *

Pas un regard, aucun. La sauveuse avait juste fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte à qui elle avait à faire. Qui elle était, qui elle est et qui elle sera toujours. Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle vit la frimousse de son fils arrivé devant le dinner. La blonde le suivait. Et quand Henry entra tous les invités s'écrièrent en cœur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira. Devant lui se trouvait tous les personnages de contes de fée. Sa mère Regina, bien sûr. Ses grands-parents Snow et Charming. Mais aussi Granny, Ruby, Belle, le docteur Hopper, le docteur Whale, Hansel, Gretelle. Et bien entendu Robin et Killian étaient là aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait proche d'une de ses mères à sa grande réjouissance. Il y avait bien d'autre personne encore (en bref des figurants). Mais son regard s'arrêta sur Grace. La fille du Chapelier fou. D'ailleurs lui aussi se trouvait là. Ainsi que les camarades de classe d'Henry. Mais ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la jeune fille.

Regina sourit au regard insistant qu'avait son fils sur la jeune fille. Son premier béguin. Après tous, il était temps que ça arrive se dit-elle. Mais elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde qui était entré derrière son fils s'éclipser vers la cuisine du Granny's.

Elle fuyait encore une fois. La reine, après avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire à son fils qui n'arrivait toujours pas à détacher ses yeux de Grace. Alla à la poursuite de la sauveuse. Elle n'allait pas la fuir indéfiniment.

\- Miss Swan ! _Scanda la mairesse une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la blonde qui s'était réfugiée à l'abri des regards pour évacuer sa colère._

La vaisselle qui sortaient tout juste d'un lavage intensif dut à la plonge de Ruby plutôt dans l'après-midi, vola dans les airs pour s'éparpiller en miette dans la pièce. Les yeux de la blonde étaient désormais noirs d'ébène. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. La reine s'avança vers elle et répéta :

\- Miss Swan ! _La brune l'attrapa et se colla à elle._ Miss Swan. _Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle pressait sa poitrine dans le dos de la blonde._ Arrêtes-ça ! _Ordonna-t-elle. Et la sauveuse se stoppa instantanément._

Prit d'un élan de folie, la brune plaqua la blonde contre le mur et glissa sa main le long de la cuisse d'Emma. Arrivée à la fermeture de son jean. Elle pressa sa main entre ses cuisses. Faisant lâcher à la blonde un gémissement de surprise suivit d'un :

\- Putain. Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Murmura-t-elle en gémissant de plus belle avançant son bassin sur la main de la Reine._

Celle-ci ne répondit rien. Elle déboutonna simplement le jean de la blonde. Avançant sa main sans aucune douceur dans le boxer d'Emma. Et sans crier gare, tout en écrasant la poitrine de la sauveuse de son bras gauche, et lui pressant la sienne dans son dos. Elle la pénétra de deux doigts. Les yeux d'Emma s'arrondirent de surprise, et s'assombrirent de désir. Elle voulut se retourner pour embrasser la reine. Mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. Continuant son va et vient brutal dans le vagin de la sauveuse. Pressant son bassin sur les fesses de la blonde. Elle sentait entre ses doigts l'effet qu'elle faisait à la shérif, elle jubilait en entendant les geignement de la blonde. Elle savourait cet instant de pur contrôle sur la sauveuse. Sauveuse qu'elle avait longtemps rêvé de contrôler d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas de cette façon, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

* * *

Elle continua ses pénétrations de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus agressives. Elle devinait le résultat de son œuvre. Mais, lorsqu'elle sentit Emma se serrer autours de sa main partiellement entrée. Alors que la sauveuse était à deux doigts (et c'est le moment de le dire x)) de l'orgasme. Regina s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce plaisir Elle chuchota d'une voix grave à son oreille :

\- Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu es parti l'autre soir. _Elle lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur la blonde._ On ne joue pas avec moi. _Prévint-elle en l'attrapant par le menton, pour la regarder dans les yeux._ Miss Swan. _Cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce laissant la sauveuse seule mit à mal par un désir inachevé._

* * *

 **Invités indésirables**

Regina l'avait laissé seule, son rythme cardiaque accéléré par ce que la reine lui avait fait. Elle savait ce qui avait poussé la brune à un tel excès. Regina avait été blessée par le passé. Mais cela n'excusait en rien ce quasi-viol. Enfin cela aurait pu s'apparenter à un viol si elle n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle n'avait pas désiré que la reine achève ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Toujours adossée au mur contre lequel la mairesse l'avait plaqué, elle se remit doucement de ses émotions, remit correctement son sous-vêtement, et referma son jean. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur pour souffler. Et dans un sursaut elle aperçut que quelqu'un bougeait dans l'arrière-cuisine. Les yeux ronds elle pensa : « Pitié pas ma mère. Please. »

\- Qui est là ? _Fit-elle à haute voix en reprenant contenance._

* * *

De retour aux festivités, la reine arriva vers son fils pour l'enlacer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Henry ! _Lui souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire sincère._ Tu t'amuses bien ? _Demanda-t-elle en désignant de la tête Grace un peu plus loin. L'adolescent sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues._ Tu lui as parlé ? _Demanda la reine avec étonnement peu de tact._

\- Maman. _Murmura l'adolescent d'un rire nerveux, en secouant la tête._

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Henry, tu le sais. _Le rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son fils._

\- Et toi, tu as parlé à Emma ? _Rétorqua Henry à la fois amusé et soulagé de trouver un autre sujet de conversation._

\- Ce fut au tour de la mairesse de virer au rouge. Elle secoua la tête amusée et dit simplement :

\- D'accord. _Acquiesça-t-elle._ Je ne te poserais plus de question sur Grace. Et toi tu évites le sujet Emma. Deal ? _Proposa-t-elle devant l'expression hilare de son fils._

\- Ça marche. _Sourit l'adolescent._ Mais tu sais que je pourrais toujours demander Emma. _Dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

\- Et moi interroger Grace. _Répondit-t-elle du tac au tac._

Henry la fusilla d'un faux regard noir amusé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait plus répliqué, une fumée noire se mit à envahir la pièce. Et sous les yeux éberlués de tous les invités présents, pour ainsi dire la presque totalité de Strorybrook. Un homme à l'allure plus que reptilienne apparut dans le dinner.

\- Alors comme ça on n'invite pas le grand-père de ce gaillard ? _Grimaça-t-il de sa voix sifflante, en désignant Henry d'un geste théâtrale._ Enfin, passons. Je suis venue avec quelques anciens amis. _Sourit-il en joignant ses mains devant son visage écailleux._

D'un geste, il fit apparaître à ses côtés quatre hommes. Le cœur de Regina faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut les traits de Daniel. Mais une moue écœuré fit son apparition lorsqu'elle vit que le Roi Léopold, son défunt époux se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Père ! _S'exclama Snow._

Le visage de Ruby s'était décomposé. Elle était aux côtés de Belle, et lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle s'écarta brusquement de la bibliothécaire.

\- Peter. _Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Avec un pincement au cœur, Henry repéra son père aux côtés des trois autres revenants.

\- Mais, voyez-vous. Aujourd'hui personne ne vous sauvera. _Siffla le ténébreux avec un claquement de doigt._

* * *

 **Un puis deux. Seule**

 **Dans ce même temps :**

\- Qui est là ? _Répéta la blonde dans l'obscurité de la cuisine._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'arrière cuisine. Avançant vers la sauveuse, sa démarche ressemblait à celle de Regina. Sa posture aussi, mais la blonde ne voyait en rien la reine dans les traits de la femme qui lui faisait face :

\- Je vois que ma fille à des goûts très _particuliers. Grinça Cora en insistant sur ce dernier mot._ En matière de _partenaire. Ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers Emma._ Il fut un temps où elle recherchait l'homme de sa vie. Ce fameux _true love. Givra-t-elle en tournant autour la sauveuse immobile qui la fixait._ Mais, il semblerait qu'elle ait changé de priorité. _Gloussa Cora en détaillant Emma du regard._

La blonde brandit ses bras en avant et se concentra sur sa magie :

\- Oh non, très chère. _Claqua la sorcière un sourire machiavélique fixé sur ses lèvres._ Je ne crois pas. _Et d'un mouvement de mains sa magie empoigna la blonde par le cou, la traina jusqu'à elle._

* * *

Lorsque la sorcière l'attrapa, elles s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Elles apparurent dans la salle du Granny's. Tous les habitants regardaient vers elles et Gold qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

\- Personne ne vous sauvera. _Grinça le dark one._ Puisque, la sauveuse elle-même ne peut se sauver. _Déclara-t-il avec un second claquement de doigt avant de disparaître avec les deux femmes._

\- Emma … . _Souffla la reine à mit voix une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle croyait revivre les derniers moments avec Daniel. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs devant elle, les pupilles emplies de ténèbres._

* * *

La sauveuse se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement close. Elle soupçonnait se trouver dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque. Mais, la pièce semblait différente. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était encerclée d'images magiquement animée. Mais aussi parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas la sortie.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se concentrer sur les images qui se trouvaient devant-elle. Il y avait plusieurs points de vue. Elle pouvait apercevoir sa mère le visage torturer par la vision du Roi Léopold, son grand-père, mais aussi et surtout le bourreau de Regina. Le cœur serré, elle vit aussi son fils devant un Neal pour sombre que jamais. Mais ce qui l'avait anéantit c'était l'expression de Regina. La reine avait devant ses yeux son défunt mari, son violeur. Et au côté de celui-ci se trouvait Daniel, son premier amour disparu.

Puis, d'autre revenant arrivèrent. En plus de Peter, l'ancien amant de Ruby, une vieille femme apparu et lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son père. Elle comprit, c'était certainement la mère de celui-ci. Puis d'autres encore. Les sept nains étaient au nombre de huit maintenant. Et Graham, l'ancien shérif fit aussi son apparition.

Mais cela se compliqua lorsqu'elle vit un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à son père apparaître au côté de sa mère.

* * *

Arrivés de tous les côtés, les morts les encerclaient. Et lorsque la reine pensait qu'ils avaient touché le fond. Un deuxième « charming » fit son apparition.

\- Sérieusement ? _Gronda la reine au prince._

David regarda son frère avec autant d'étonnement que tous les autres. Et dit :

\- Ça doit être mon frère, James. _Expliqua le prince légèrement paniqué._

\- Ou bien. _Répliqua le double._ Je suis David. _Dit-il d'un mouvement de main._ Et tu es James. _Fit-il en les encerclant tous les deux d'une fumée noire._

Lorsque les deux frères réapparurent, on ne put les distinguer l'un de l'autre. La mairesse téléporta le maximum de vivants avec elle, et ils réapparurent tous. Ou presque dans son manoir étrangement vide alors que les rues de Storybrook étaient envahies par les sbires du ténébreux.

\- Vous ne craignez rien ici. _Les rassura la brune._ Ils ne peuvent pas entrer chez moi sans y être invité.

\- Où est David ?! _Paniqua Snow Neal dans ses bras. Elle cherchait autours d'elle. Regina baissa les yeux._ Regina ! Où-est-il ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Snow… . _Commença la Reine désolée._ Je … enfin … . Ils étaient deux. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque … .

\- Prendre le risque ?! _S'exclama Mary Margaret outrée._ Prendre le risque ?! _La mairesse baissa la tête. Puis elle la regarda droit dans les yeux._

\- Snow, je te promets que nous le retrouverons. Nous _les_ retrouverons. _Précisa-t-elle._ Nous avons toute les deux perdus quelques que nous aimons. _Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix si bien que Snow n'était pas réellement sûre d'avoir compris._

* * *

 **Bah alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Hihi bon moi je vais dodo :)**

 **Ahahahaha Je vous aime !**


	21. Chapitre 15 : Sous tension

**Yeah ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre 15 euh (enfin vous verrez comment il est et vous me direz :p)**

* * *

 **Les RR**

 **EvilSwanMills :** Contente que le chapitre 14 t'ait plu, j'espères que le 15 te plaira aussi ^^ :)

 **StitChE :** Mais oui ! Vraiment je vous aime (j'ai peut-être la même notion d'amour que Cora x) mdr) mais je vous aime ! x). La scène M :3 oui j'ai adoré être cruelle et arrêter brutalement ;). C'est parti pour le chapitre 15 !

 **MissOuat4ever :** Oui le "à deux doigts" était peut-être de trop (OUPS ! hihi) mais j'ai pas pu résister x)

 **Regina2015 :** Les sentiments ont tous leur deuxième face hien ;) hihi. Mais mouah je vous aime ! hihi ;) Merci

 **Karine-F :** Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" dans ta review. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il y a une certaine frustration dans ce que tu ressens non ? ^^. J'aime ta réaction :D hihi MERCI !

* * *

 **Vos réactions ont bien égayé ma journée ! Merci à vous !**

 **Et merci à tous les visiteurs anonymes ^^ :)**

* * *

 **Bon je vais vous laisser lire et arrêter de vous embêter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Le manoir était encerclé. Pas d'issus, aucune. Les sbires de l'émissaire des ténèbres étaient après eux. Même Régina ne pouvait se téléporter. Aucune magie ne le permettait. Les habitants s'étaient installés dans l'immense manoir devenu trop petit pour eux. Et des rapprochements inattendu s'étaient produits. Enfin une semaine entassés les uns sur l'autre ça aide un peu.

* * *

Et lorsque les dernières barrières magiques s'étaient rompues. Aucun espoir n'était permis. Les deux H. Hook et Hood étaient côtes à côtes prit au piège, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Un mort ne pouvait être tué une deuxième fois. C'est dans un geste désespéré que Killian attrapa la main de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gloussement à ce contact.

\- On dirait que c'est la fin. _Dit-il d'un rire sans joie en le regardant._

\- Il doit y avoir une solution, on pourrait peut-être … _. Mais il s'arrêta, aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit._

* * *

Tout était perdu. Jouer d'avance. La sauveuse était entre les griffes de Cora et du ténébreux. Et, Regina. Parlons-en de Regina. Son expression s'était figée comme hypnotisée par Léopold et Daniel. De toute les manières. (c'est la maaf que je préfères). Les deux femmes leurs avait échappé bien avant que tous cela ne commencent. Mais, ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils ne s'en rendaient véritablement compte.

* * *

L'homme des bois prit soudainement la parole en regardant son camarade de ses dernières heures :

\- Si c'est la fin. _Commença le voleur en regardant le pirate._ Je dois t'avouer que malgré nos rivalités. Je t'ai toujours apprécié. _Fit-il alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues._ Et ton eye liner te donne un charme particulier. _Murmura-t-il à mi-voix osant approcher une main vers la joue barbue d'Hook._

L'homme au crochet semblait hypnotisé par les paroles de l'archer. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de celui-ci. Oubliant les revenants qui les assaillaient. Oubliant la mort qui s'approchait. Les yeux rivés sur la bouche de l'homme au tatouage de lion. Il s'approchant encore jusqu'à sentir ces lèvres presser les siennes.

Robin fut quelque peu surpris par cette avance. Mais, le choc passé, il répondit aisément à ce baiser. Lèvre contre lèvre. Leur langue respective cherchant celle de l'autre. Ils passèrent quelques instants à jouer au chat et à la souris lors de cet échange.

Puis ils séparèrent, devant les yeux ébahit d'Henry qui s'exclama en hurlant :

« GAYYYYYY »

* * *

Killian avait les larmes aux yeux et le crochet tremblant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Emma. Il se doutait de sa bisexualité et de sa possible homosexualité mais ne voulait, ne pouvait pas se l'admettre. Bien qu'il faut bien avouer que cette obsession pour Rumplestiltskin avait toujours été étrange et ambigu. Et puis l'eye liner … .

* * *

Ils regardèrent autours d'eux. Les morts redevenaient poussières. Chacun des sbires tombaient en cendre. Et Henry comprit :

\- Le true love !

Snow papillonna des yeux. Si les deux hommes s'étaient avoués leur amour. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait avouer l'attirance qu'elle avait pour :

\- Regina. _Chuchota-t-elle en pressant de sa main l'épaule de son ex-belle-mère._ J'ai … . _Commença-t-elle penaude avant d'être coupé par …_

… l'arrivée d'Emma par téléportation. La blonde leva les yeux vers Regina et cette dernière accourue vers elle en scandant son nom. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre devant le regard blessé de Snow. Charming était apparu aux côtés d'un Rumple redevenu humain. Main dans la main les deux hommes semblaient plus proche que jamais. Snow se sentit soulever par quelque chose. Elle vit Leroy l'enlacer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mettre ses mains où il ne les avait encore jamais posé. Puis, il la reposa au sol avec un sourire :

\- Non c'était une blague, Sister. C'était juste pour que tu évites de te sentir seule face à tous ces nouveaux couples. _Sourit-il en se mettant aux côté de Nova._

Snow, noir de colère s'assombrit. Sa peau si pâle ressemblait à l'ébène. Et dorénavant, on l'a nommerait Snow Black. (Une sœur de Sirius, qui ne figure d'ailleurs pas sur l'arbre généalogique.)

* * *

Hood, s'approcha de la sauveuse et lui chuchota :

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr. _Acquiesça la blonde en s'éloignant avec le voleur laissant Killian et Regina._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète face au trouble de l'archer livide._

\- Je voulais savoir. _Dit Robin en se tortillant._ Killian … _Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter._

\- Quoi Killian ? _Dit la blonde._

\- Son crochet … il le garde tous le temps ? _Demanda-t-il honteux les yeux baissés._

 _-_ Comment-ça ? _S'étonna la sauveuse._

\- Je veux dire. Tout le temps, tout le temps. _Insista-t-il avec des gestes._ Enfin tu vois …

\- Ah. _Comprit Emma avec un sourire._ Oui, tout le temps. _Répondit-elle amusée._ Ça fait un peu mal au début mais après on s'y fait. _Le rassura-t-elle d'un air entendu en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule._

* * *

Snow se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités le cœur battant plein de pourquoi. Puis elle réalisa. Tout ce chapitre n'était qu'un fake. La vérité. La vraie suite. Le réel chapitre 15 se trouvait après ces dernières lignes x). Ouai, je sais je suis sadique ! Et le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Enfin nos morts et notre swan queen internationale :p.

* * *

Enfin bref, revenons aux choses sérieuses :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Sous tension**

* * *

 **Rancune**

Aucune sortie, pas la moindre issue. Elle avait tout essayé. La magie, la force, … . Mais rien ne marchait. La sauveuse s'était donc assisse au centre de la pièce. Aux aguets, à chaque grincement elle se retournait inquiète cherchant qui l'épiait. Les images magiquement animées continuaient toujours de lui montrer ce qu'il se passait pour les autres. Elle avait vu son père encerclé par les « zombies ». Après cela, elle avait cessé de s'intéresser à ces images. A quoi bon ? Elle ne pourrait rien y faire de toute façon. Mit à part s'inquiéter et prier. Deux choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie ni l'habitude de faire.

* * *

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un arrivait. Ils étaient deux. Cora et un homme. Quand la femme sortit de la pièce comme par magie. Elle reconnut :

\- Papa ! _S'exclama la sauveuse prenant charming dans ses bras._ Comment vas-tu ?

\- Emma. _Souffla le prince épuisé en s'asseyant au côté de sa fille._ Je vais bien. Et toi ? _S'inquiéta le prince._

\- Ça va. _Le rassura-t-elle._ Ta mère est parmi les revenants ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui. _Acquiesça charming la mâchoire fermée._ Ils sont tous revenus. _Annonça le prince._ Ma mère, les parents de Snow, Graham, et même Neal.

\- Je sais. _Dit simplement la blonde._ J'ai tout vu. _Fit-elle en montrant les images magiques qui les entouraient._

\- Ah. _Comprit-il en regardant autours de lui. Il vit Snow et Regina en train de se disputer pour une raison qu'il ignorait puisque les images n'avaient pas de son._

* * *

\- Prendre le risque ?! _S'exclama Mary Margaret outrée._ Prendre le risque ?! _La mairesse baissa la tête. Puis elle la regarda droit dans les yeux._

\- Snow, je te promets que nous le retrouverons. Nous _les_ retrouverons. _Précisa-t-elle._ Nous avons toute les deux perdu quelqu'un que nous aimons. _Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix._

\- Quoi ?! _S'enquit Snow en espérant avoir mal compris._

\- Non, rien. _Se lassa Regina._

\- Tu as dit que nous avons toute les deux perdu quelqu'un que nous … Quoi ? _Réitéra Mary Margaret._

La reine parut mal à l'aise. Snow ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. En tous les cas, pas avec Robin, pas même avec Daniel. Regina n'osait regarder son ex-belle fille dans les yeux. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait compris. Mais elle espérait naïvement que Snow ne ferait aucun commentaire.

Mais comme il fallait s'en douter Snow resterait Snow. Toujours à empiéter sur la vie privée des gens. Regina ne savait comment Emma pouvait supporter d'être la fille de la princesse la plus curieuse et emmerdante de l'univers. Surtout quand celle-ci lui demanda les yeux et la bouche rondes de surprise :

\- Tu … tu l'aimes ? _Demanda inutilement Mary Margaret en voyant le visage de son ex-belle-mère._ Ne t'es-tu pas assez vengée comme ça ? _S'exclama Mary-Margaret attirant l'attention des habitants qui commençaient à essayer de trouver un semblant de confort._

\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance Snow. _Tenta d'expliquer la reine._

\- Tu m'as privé d'elle pendant vingt-huit ans et maintenant tu comptes encore me la retirer ! _S'outra White de toute sa voix._ Toujours à vouloir me retirer mon bonheur Regina ! _Grinça Mary-Margaret les larmes aux yeux._ Je pensais que tu avais changé, qu'on était au-dessus de tout ça maintenant !

* * *

Les deux femmes se disputaient devant toutes les personnes présentes. Tout le monde étaient figés dans l'angoisse que Snow White réveille l'Evil Queen. Ils n'avaient décemment pas besoin d'un autre méchant dans les parages. Entre le Dark One, Cora et tous les morts. Enfin, un de plus, un de moins. Ça ne fait pas grande différence. Sauf si l'on trouvait refuge chez cette personne.

\- Snow, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _Commença la mairesse._

\- Ah oui ?! _S'exclama Snow._ Donc qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu me répugnes !

\- ASSEZ ! _Hurla la reine le regard sombre en usant de magie pour bloquer Mary-Margaret dans un mutisme._ Je t'interdis ! _Cracha-t-elle en s'approchant de White._ Je ne te permets pas de dire, de dénigrer ça. _Menaça-t-elle à voix basse._ Et tu l'as dit toi-même, Emma est assez grande pour décider toute seule. _Murmura-t-elle en fixant le regard de Blanchard._ Maintenant. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Emma et ton _Charming._ Je te laisse loger chez moi. _Dit-elle d'un sourire sans joie._ Mais, après ça je ne veux plus te voir sous ce toit.

* * *

Henry regardait sa mère et sa grand-mère s'éviscérer verbalement. Rien n'était jamais simple à Storybrook. Tout le contraire d'un conte de fée, plutôt ironique non ? Il était installé sur le sol en tailleur. A côté de lui : son sac à bandoulière avec le grimoire et le livre once upon a time.

* * *

Il semblerait donc que les ténèbres que ses mères étaient censés évincer soient Gold et ses revenants. Son père était parmi eux. L'adolescent prit son sac entre ses bras et le serra. Son père était revenu mais … . Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis, il entendit une voix, sa voix :

\- Ça va ? _Demanda Grace en s'asseyant à côté de lui._ Ta mère à l'air plutôt remonter contre Madame Blanchard. _Fit-elle remarquer en faisant mine de ne pas voir Henry essuyer discrètement ses larmes._

\- Snow. _Rectifia-t-il sous le regard étonné de l'adolescente._ Madame Blanchard c'est Snow. Et c'est aussi ma grand-mère. La mère d'Emma. _Expliqua-t-il._

\- La vie à Storybrook est compliquée. _Soupira l'adolescente en s'approchant d'Henry jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent._

\- Ouai, c'est vrai. _Affirma-t-il amusé avec une bourrade maladroite._ Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. _Déclara-t-il._ Mes mères feront en sorte que tout ailles pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Isolés**

\- Oucht ! _Lâcha David en voyant le regard noir de sa femme._ Je ne sais pas ce que Regina lui a dit mais ça n'a pas l'aire de lui plaire. _Remarqua le prince inquiet._

\- Regina n'a pas l'air bien heureuse non plus. _Ajouta Emma._

* * *

Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à leur escale dans la cuisine. Elle aurait rêvé que la reine finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais Regina était Regina, elle aimait le contrôle. Ça elle l'avait remarqué. Cette femme avait comme même crée une ville pour pouvoir contrôler la vie de tous ceux qui l'avait énervé. C'était l'ancienne Regina, mais la sauveuse savait que la nouvelle Regina avait ce trait de caractère en commun avec l'ancienne.

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi sont-elles en train de se disputer ? _S'étonna Charming._ Elles avaient enterré la hache de guerre non ?

\- Je pense que c'est ma faute. _Avoua la sauveuse en se levant._

La blonde croisa les bras et se mit dos à son père. Elle regardait Regina marmonner quelque chose à Snow. Les traits de la reine étaient presque haineux. Mais, elle savait que Regina les protégeait toujours, sinon le Dark One et ses sbires seraient déjà après tous les villageois.

* * *

\- Comment-ça ta faute ? _S'étonna Charming en se levant pour s'approcher de sa fille._

Emma hésita. Et si son père ne comprenait pas ? Et s'il la rejetait ? Enfin, ils étaient au cœur d'une malédiction apocalyptique donc elle n'avait rien à perdre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au commissariat ? _Demanda la blonde penaude._

David l'a regarda sans comprendre puis elle ajouta :

\- Tu sais, lorsque tu es venu avec Ruby et que _je_ l'ai embrassé.

\- Ah ! Oui ça ! _Fit-il en se grattant la tête._

\- Euh bien ce n'était pas moi.

\- Comment-ça ? _S'étonna le prince._

\- Euh, bien c'était Regina. _Avoua-t-elle._

\- Quoi ? _Lâcha Charming surprit._

\- On avait échangé de corps. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ?

* * *

Emma lui expliqua ainsi comment elle avait atterrit dans le corps de Regina du jour au lendemain. Et comment la mairesse avait atterri dans ses bottes. Comment elles avaient fait en sorte que personne ne soit au courant. Elle passa tout de même sous silence qu'elles avaient un lien télépathique et certain souvenir de l'autre. Mais parla de leur lien physique. Que si l'une d'elle était blessée l'autre l'était aussi. De comment Regina l'avait guérit. Puis enfin, elle lui apprit pourquoi elles étaient dans le coma. Enfin, elle lui fit un bref aperçu sans entrer dans les détails (les bisous et les astres et tout le tralala). Elle lui expliqua en gros comment elles s'étaient réveillées. Les deux H n'y étaient pour rien. En débitant cela la sauveuse s'étonna d'y croire. Mais, elle y croyait. Ce que lui avait dit Henry semblait si logique après tout. Elle n'avait par contre pas parlé du grimoire d'Henry.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as échangé de corps avec Regina. Et que vous êtes toutes les deux tombés dans le coma. _Résuma Charming perdu._ Tout ça pour réaliser que vous êtes … _Il s'arrêta quelques secondes perturbé._ Liées par le true love ? _Dit-il peu convaincu._ Mais Emma. Vous êtes deux femmes … .

\- Et depuis quand le sexe d'une personne change quelques choses ? _S'exclama la blonde révulsée par ce que son père laissait entendre._ Pour toi si Regina était un homme ce serait acceptable ? _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! _Se rattrapa Charming._ C'est juste que le true love c'est … .

\- C'est quoi ? Quelque chose d'Hétéro ? Mais enfin tu n'es plus dans la forêt enchantée là !

\- Quelques choses de rare. Et vous êtes deux femmes différentes. Très différentes. Trop différentes. _Expliqua-t-il calmement._

* * *

Emma se calma. Elle regarda son père étonné. Il ne semblait pas choqué qu'elle puisse être attirée par les femmes. Les mœurs semblaient beaucoup plus élevées dans la forêt enchantée que dans le monde réel. Ses familles d'accueils avait eu du mal à l'accepté à cause de son orientation sexuelle durant toute sa jeunesse. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas forcément simplement pour arrêter de ressentir cette attirance pour les femmes. Enfin surtout pour Lily. Puis après Regina. Elle se demanda, si elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes sombres qui causent le plus de problème.

* * *

Ruby s'était allongée sur le sol, elle sécha quelques larmes avant de se retourner vers Belle.

\- Ruby, tout va bien ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète._

\- Oui. _La rassura-t-elle._ C'est juste que … .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a un rapport avec cet homme qui était avec les autres revenants ? _Questionna-t-elle._ Celui avec des cicatrices sur le visage. Tu l'as appelé Peter c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-elle et la louve acquiesça._ C'est l'homme que tu m'as parlé ? Celui que tu as …

\- Celui que j'ai dévoré, oui. _Affirma-t-elle._

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Rub'. _Dit-elle._ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que … .

\- Je sais. _Acquiesça-t-elle en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Belle._ C'est juste que le revoir comme ça. Avec ces cicatrices ... .

\- Je comprends. _Sourit Belle en l'embrassant._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'étonna la serveuse._ Tout le monde va nous voir !

\- Et alors ? _Fit la bibliothécaire._ Je t'aime. _Avoua-t-elle à haute et intelligible voix de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entendent._ Et je veux que tout le monde le sache. _Sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._

* * *

 **Un autre**

\- Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. _Déclara Henry._ Mes mères feront en sorte que tout ailles pour le mieux.

\- Ah oui ? _S'étonna Grace._ Mais ta mère est entre les mains de Gold et ton autre mère se dispute avec Snow White. _Rappela-t-elle._ Ça ne m'a pas l'air très bien parti.

\- Mes mères vont tous arranger. _Répéta l'adolescent sûr de lui._

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? _S'étonna la jeune fille._

\- Je le sais. _Sourit Henry en serrant son sac contre lui._

\- Comment ? _Répéta Grace amusée._

\- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. _Répondit l'adolescent._

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Parce que je le sais. _Fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique._

\- Tu aimes bien faire le mystérieux toi ! _Le démasqua-t-elle le regard rieur._

Henry sourit face à la jeune fille. Puis il rougit lorsqu'il senti les lèvres douce de l'adolescente se presser sur sa joue droite. Il se retourna vers Grace qui lui dit :

\- J'aime bien les garçons mystérieux.

Puis elle se leva et repartit vers ses amies. Henry sourit béatement sa main caressant sa joue comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais quand il vit le regard noir et protecteur du chapelier fou. Il sut que cela avait vraiment eut lieu.

* * *

\- Tu es juste en train de me dire que Regina ne peut pas m'aimer ? _Demanda Emma en reculant blessée._

\- Non, je te dis que ce n'est peut-être pas le true love. _Expliqua le prince._

\- Je sais que c'est ça ! On s'est embrassé en rêve et puis on s'est réveillée ! Ça ne peut être que le true love ! _Défendit Emma._

\- Mais Killian et Robin vous ont embrassé au même moment. _Contra Charming._ Comment peux-tu savoir que … .

\- C'est écrit dans le Grimoire d'Henry ! _S'exclama la blonde à bout de nerfs._

\- Quel grimoire ? _Demanda le prince._

\- Celui des véritables croyants.

* * *

\- Arrêtez ! _S'exclama un homme enchaîné alors qu'il voyait Emma et le prince dans une image magiquement animé._ Non ! Emma ! _S'égosilla-t-il._

Rumple ricana de son rire effroyable et gloussa :

\- Très cher votre fille ne vous entend pas. Ça ne sert à rien d'hurler. _S'amusa le Dark One._

\- Emma ! _Cria David en secouant ses chaines. Devant ses yeux il voyait son frère James aux côtés de sa fille._

* * *

 ** _La suite au prochain chapitre :D_**

 _Alors vous avez aimé mon faux chapitre ? hihih (désoler mais j'avais tellement envie :3)_

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans le cadre blanc (comme d'hab')**

 **Biss ! à tous !**


	22. Chapitre 16 : Double-je

**BONNE ANNEE ! Je suis de retour ! Ouai je sais je vous ai un peu abandonné c'est dernier temps :( j'avoue c'était la grande panne d'inspiration. Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore malgré mais publication très espacé ^^. :) J'espères que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. :)**

* * *

 **Ok les réponses aux Review ^^**

* * *

 **Because-SwanQueen-Is-The-Life :** Contente de d'avoir fait rire ;)

 **Kersza :** Ca ne me dérange pas si tu fais un com' pas civilisé ;). J'ai mit du temps à le sortir le chapitre 16. Je sais pas j'y arrivais pas ... . J'espères que tu me trouveras moins PSYCHOPATHE pour celui là x). Oui j'aime quand c'est compliqué :3

 **StitChE** Oui les méchants ils sont pas gentils ! J'aime toi "quuuuuoiiii ?" minion x)

 **EvilSwanMills :** Enfin une qui aime mon humour ! Merci ! :) 3. Oui je vous aime ! Malgré ma lenteur de publication je vous oublie pas ! (enfin si ca peut arriver. Mais j'y repense après ^^).

 **Weakness Shadow :** Tout comprendre c'est compliqué j'avoue ^^. Je te ferais un résumé de tout pour le prochain chap si tu veux ^^ x). Désolé de t'avoir fait un faux espoir Hook et Robin ^^ tu m'en veux pas trop ?

 **Regina2015 :** Héhé pourquoi torture ? ^^ C'est pas mon genre x)

 **Moony-Chach :** Héhé c'était le but de ce faux chapitre de donné un peu de drôlerie dans tout ce bordel x)

 **Karine-F :** Plus gros est le piège moins il se voit et plus on y croit :p x) ^^. Et non je ne bois pas x) :p

 **senvrillon :** Ah je voulais vous faire marcher et ca a marché ! ;) Merci :)

* * *

Aller j'arrêtes de vous embêter et je vous laisse **lire :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Double-je**

* * *

 **Démasqué**

* * *

Regina s'éloigna de Snow. La princesse la révulsait au plus haut point. Enfin de s'apaiser l'esprit elle s'approcha de son fils. Celui-ci paraissait tout guilleret. Elle se doutait que Grace y était pour quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire était-il figé sur ton visage ? _Demanda-t-elle en frottant la joue de son fils._

\- Maman. _Fit l'adolescent gêné._

\- Oui, c'est vrai pas de question. _Se rappela-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

\- Tu me crois ? _Risqua Henry._

\- Comment-ça ? _Demanda la reine._

\- Quand je dis que maman et toi êtes liées par le true love ?

* * *

\- C'est écrit dans le Grimoire d'Henry ! _S'exclama la blonde à bout de nerf._

\- Quel grimoire ? _Demanda le prince._

\- Celui des véritables croyants.

\- Des véritables croyants ? _S'étonna James en se frottant les mains._ Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il curieux._ Tu l'as vu ?

\- Hein ? _Lâcha Emma surprise du soudain changement de sujet._ Que … Oui. _Finit-elle._ Mais en quoi est-ce important ?

La blonde plissa des yeux. En quoi cela intéresserait son père ? David semblait plus se préoccuper de ce foutu bouquin que de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina. Elle recula de deux pas la bouche entrouverte (une expression si peu intelligente sur son visage). Le prince sourit à cet effet.

Une image lui revint en mémoire. Son père était aux côtés de sa mère. Les revenants les encerclaient. Puis un deuxième David était apparu … .

\- James ? _Bégaya la sauveuse les yeux écarquillés._

\- Tu en as mis du temps. _Sourit James en s'approchant._ J'aurais pensé que ma nièce serait plus vive d'esprit. _Il s'approcha de la blonde._

\- Ne me touchez pas ! _S'exclama la sauveuse en bondissant en arrière alors que son oncle tendait la main vers elle._

\- Mais voyons _Emma. Chuchota James._ Nous sommes de la même famille. _Soupira-t-il en s'avançant vers la blonde qui était maintenant bloquée dans un coin de la pièce._ Il n'y a pas de mal à être proche de sa famille.

James s'approcha lentement de sa nièce. Il était proche, trop proche. Elle était là à la merci du frère machiavélique de son père. Et sa seule pensée fut : _« Regina … »._

* * *

La reine sursauta soudainement. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit charming s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

\- Emma. _Susurra le prince à son oreille._ Tu m'as l'aire presque aussi téméraire que mon frère. _Fit-il en tournant autour d'elle._ J'imagine que j'ai le devoir d'y remédier.

Elle entendait la voix de la sauveuse dans sa tête : _« Regina, aide-moi »._ Comme dans un rêve, elle comprit que ce n'était pas David qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle n'était pas Regina à ce moment-là. Elle leva la main vers James et sa magie combiner avec celle d'Emma. Un faisceau de lumière mauve argentée sorti de sa paume, illuminant la pièce. Et l'oncle de la sauveuse vola dans la pièce avant de redevenir de nouveau poussière. Puis, Regina sortit du corps d'Emma pour lui faire face.

\- Regina ? _S'étonna la blonde ébahit en papillonnant des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait._ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-elle les yeux fixer sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la reine._

Regina s'approcha de la sauveuse, lui caressa la joue. Frôlant ses lèvres de bouche entrouverte. Un frisson parcourt le corps de la blonde avant que la reine glisse ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmure :

\- Je te retrouverais.

D'un clignement d'œil, Regina se retrouva de nouveau en face de son fils. Elle soupira, elle le savait. Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question de son fils. Elle entendait encore la voix d'Emma résonner dans sa tête. Mais aucun lien télépathique ou non ne lui n'apparut.

* * *

\- Maman ? _Appela Henry en voyant que sa mère ne répondait pas à sa question._

\- Oui. _Sourit-elle à son fils._

\- Tu me crois ? _Redemanda-t-il._

\- Oui, Henry. _Acquiesça-t-elle._ Mais il faudra aussi faire entendre raison à ta grand-mère. _Soupira-t-elle en regardant Snow la fusiller du regard._

\- Henry jeta un coup d'œil à Mary Margaret et acquiesça.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. _Admit l'adolescent._ Mais elle s'y fera.

\- Tu penses ? _Demanda Regina peu sûre de l'affirmation de son fils._

\- Si tu arrêtes de la provoquer, peut-être … . _Il se stoppa dans son explication._ Enfin, … .

\- La provoquer ? _S'étonna Regina regardant son fils surprise._

\- Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Répondit Henry d'un air entendu._

La Reine hocha la tête. Oui elle voyait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais la suffisance que dégageait White l'écœurait et l'insupportait très fortement. Si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques plus que mériter au visage. Mais si pour être avec Emma, elle devait se censurer. Alors elle le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Enfin si elle réussissait à retrouver la blonde.

* * *

 **Enfermée**

* * *

Regina et James avaient disparu. La sauveuse se retrouvait de nouveau seule, après avoir été (il faut bien l'avouer) : terrorisée par son oncle, et puis rassurée par la présence de la brune. Elle semblait à présent si chambouler qu'elle ne savait que ressentir. Panique, confiance, effroi, solitude, assurance ? Aucun de ces qualificatifs ne désignait entièrement la situation ou l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une chose était certaine, elle se sentait perdue. Encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec la reine. Mais si une personne était capable de la retrouver et de la sortir de cette situation. C'était bien Regina. Elle miserait même sa paie de shérif là-dessus.

Dans un sursaut elle se souvint de son actuel petit-ami. Les choses avaient évolué si vite entre elle et Regina qu'elle en avait oublié Killian. Et si le pirate la retrouvait ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Hook semblait si attaché à elle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et l'appréciait même beaucoup. Mais, et se fut la première fois qu'elle se le disait vraiment : Ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec la mairesse était plus intense, plus vivant, plus brulant, plus passionnant, plus piquant. Aucune de ces relations d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne n'égalait ce qu'elle ressentait simplement en regardant la brune.

Cette tension entre elles, elle l'avait palpé dès le premier instant où elle avait côtoyé la Reine. Au début, elle pensait que cela était simplement dû à la rivalité qu'elles avaient vis-à-vis d'Henry. Mais ensuite, elles se sont fait confiance et se sont mutuellement respectaient. Puis, elles ont tissé cette amitié étrange et biscornue tout au long de ces dernières années. Et maintenant. Maintenant ça. Venue de nulle part, cette attirance, cette alchimie.

Non, elle se mentait à elle-même si elle n'avouait pas qu'il y avait eu dès le départ cette attirance et de l'alchimie entre elles.

Ruminant contre elle-même. Marchant de long en large dans cette prison. Elle n'en pouvait plus cela faisait des heures qu'elle était enfermée là, peut-être même une journée. Elle n'avait plus de portable, plus de montre. Donc elle ne pouvait que spéculer en regardant le défilé des images muettes qui était projetées tel des hologrammes en deux dimensions.

Après un énième aller-retour. Le pied d'Emma buta sur un morceau de métal qui fit un bruit assourdissant dans ce qu'elle suspectait fortement d'être le sous-sol de la bibliothèque. Elle avait pourtant bassinée des milliers de fois Regina pour réhabiliter ce lieu. Mais la brune n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot. Enfin en même temps Storybrooke avait été très agité ces derniers temps, enfin ces dernières années. Bon il faut bien se l'avouer, Storybrooke était agité depuis qu'elle, la sauveuse, avait brisé la malédiction. Elle réfléchit cinq minutes en attrapant le bout de métal qui se révéla être qu'un simple clou : « Quelle sorte de sauveuse cela faisait-il d'elle ? ».

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une journée que la totalité de Storybrooke s'était réfugiés chez leur maire. Après une nuit blanche, Régina décida de faire le nécessaire pour que chacun ait de quoi se nourrir, et passer correctement la prochaine nuit. Sa porte d'entrée était scellée par la magie aucun des sous-fifres de Gold ne pouvait entrer. Mais elle pouvait tout de même invoquer sa magie pour amener quelques objets à elle. Comme des couvertures et de la nourriture. Elle ne pouvait localiser Emma pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais protéger et aider les habitants ça elle pouvait le faire. Alors qu'elle donnait des couvertures et du ravitaillement à Cendrillon et sa famille. Elle passa son pouce sur la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la paume de la main. Un souvenir d'Emma, le matin de leur réveil dans le corps de l'autre. Elle se rappela l'expression de la blonde lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, enfin s'était vue.

Elle sourit à Cendrillon suite à ses remerciements et tendit les mêmes affaires au chapelier fou et Grace. L'homme hocha vaguement la tête. Tandis que la jeune fille la remerciait gaiement. Elle secoua la tête amusé : elle se retrouvait à aider ceux qu'elle avait juré de détruire. Elle jeta un œil à Snow qui était assise à côté de Belle et Ruby. Toutes les trois observaient étonnés leurs couvertures et leurs portions qu'elles avaient en mains.

* * *

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'elle a changé ? _Chuchota Mary-Margaret à ses amies._

\- Euh bien. _Commença la louve._ Je ne me souviens pas qu'un jour notre maire nous ait offert le gîte et le couvert. _Dit-elle._ Même en cas extrême. _Continua-t-elle._

\- Je pense que oui elle a changé. _Ajouta la bibliothécaire._ Elle semble s'être adoucit. _Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Regina donner des affaires au docteur Hopper._ Henry l'a certainement aidé en ce sens. Et … .

\- Emma. _Coupa Snow avec une légère grimace._ Être avec Emma l'a fait changer. _Remarqua-t-elle._ C'est ça que vous voulez dire ? _Demanda-t-elle alors que ces amies acquiesçaient._ Vous pensez réellement qu'elles s'aiment ? _Questionna-t-elle mi intriguée, mi dégoutée._

\- Et en quoi cela n'est-il pas possible ? _Rétorqua Belle en prenant la main de la louve._

\- Euh bien. _Se dandina White._ Etant donné leur passif et qu'elles aient plus de 30ans de différences. _Résuma Snow._ Regina était ma belle-mère ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Et enfin, voyons ! _Fit-elle aux deux femmes qui étaient à côté d'elles comme si elles ne voyaient pas l'évidence._ Ce sont deux femmes. _Finit-elle avec de grand geste comme si ce simple fait clôturait le débat._

\- Et donc ... ? _Risqua Red un sourcil levé en regardant sa meilleure amie._ Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? _Demanda la louve en caressant la main de Belle pour la calmer._ Que Regina soit Regina ? ou que Regina soit une femme ?

\- Les deux. _Avoua Snow en voyant les mains liées de ses amies._

\- J'aime Ruby. _Déclara subitement Belle devant l'expression choquée de Blanchard._

\- Que … Quoi ? _Lâcha la princesse à la coupe au bol la bouche ronde d'étonnement._

La louve sourit et attrapa la main de la bibliothécaire pour la poser sur sa cuisse :

\- Oui, je voulais te le dire plus tôt. _Fit la serveuse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air désolé._ Mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te l'annoncer. Belle et moi sommes ensemble. Et je l'aime. _Annonça-t-elle un sourire viser sur le visage en regardant Belle pour l'embrasser devant l'expression estomaqué de Snow._

Mary Margaret s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elles entendirent soudainement un cri de douleur :

\- Aie ! _S'exclama soudainement la mairesse alors que la manche gauche de son chemisé blanc s'imprégnait de sang._

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

* * *

\- Une Mills a d'autre manière que cela ! _Tempéra Cora alors que sa jeune fille aidait sa servante pour le service._

\- Mère. _Commença la jeune fille d'à peine douze ans terrorisée._ Brenda avait besoin d'aide pour … .

Une vieille dame prénommée Brenda apparut au secours de l'enfant.

\- Madame. _Fit-elle en se baissant dans une révérence._ Mademoiselle votre fille n'a fait que … .

\- Vous ne me parlez pas ! _Coupa Cora et d'un signe de main la servante se tut. Elle se retourna vers sa fille._ Regina. _Toisa-t-elle du regard._ Tu es _ma_ fille. _Articula-t-elle._ Et en aucun cas ma fille ne va faire le devoir d'une servante. Je t'éduque pour être reine et non dame de compagnie !

\- Mais. _Ajouta la jeune Regina._ Enfin Brenda est seule pour s'occuper de tout et je n'avais rien à faire.

\- Une reine ! _S'exclama la sorcière en levant la main pour mettre une claque à sa fille désobéissante. Le dos de sa main percuta brutalement la joue de sa fille._

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol en tenant sa joue. La chevalière de sa mère lui avait ouvert le haut de la lèvre du côté droit. La servante regardait la scène avec effroi sans pouvoir faire quelques. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien trop attaché à notre servante. _Conclue Cora d'un ton sec et sans équivoque._

La vielle dame, sentait la sueur lui couler sur le visage. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger, même une oreille. Elle ignorait si la sorcière lui avait jeté un sort ou si elle était paralysée par la peur. Mais elle resta plantée là alors que Cora plongeait sa main droite dans sa poitrine. Elle la ressortit si brutalement qu'elle lui arracha un soubresaut de douleur.

\- Mère ! _S'indigna Regina en se relevant le visage en sang._ Non ! _Supplia-t-elle._

Un rictus appréciateur sur le visage de la femme fit son apparition lorsqu'elle dit soudainement :

\- Et bien Brenda, vous n'aurez pas aussi inutile que ce que je croyais. _Admit-elle alors qu'une lueur d'espoir faisait son apparition dans le regard de la servante._ Vous serez la première leçon de ma fille : « L'attachement et l'amour sont des faiblesses. » _Trancha-t-elle en évinçant la lueur qui peinait à apparaitre. Et elle referma brusquement la main sur le cœur encore palpitant de Brenda._

* * *

Ce souvenir elle savait qu'elle venait de le partager avec Emma. Mais pourquoi celui-ci ? Pourquoi maintenant se demanda-t-elle en caressant sa cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre. Sa première cicatrice. Et soudainement, une douleur lancinante lui engourdit le bras gauche.

\- Aie ! _S'exclama soudainement la mairesse alors que la manche gauche de son chemisé blanc s'imprégnait de sang._

Elle remonta sa manche et vit une lettre s'inscrire sur sa chaire : « S », puis une deuxième : « O ».

* * *

David était toujours prisonnier de Gold. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs offert le parfait bourreau. Le prince était toujours attaché pied et poing. Derrière lui l'on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la grande horloge qui surplombait Storybrooke. Une vieille femme qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement comme étant sa mère aiguisait une lame pour continuer son interrogatoire.

De fines lacérations juchées de quelques coulés de sang prônaient maintenant sur le torse à moitié nu du prince.

\- Mon chéri. _Fit la vielle d'un air faussement maternel._ Où est le grimoire ? _Redemanda-t-elle pour la quinzième fois._

\- Je n'en sais rien. _Répéta le prince._

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. _Fit la vielle femme en hochant la tête d'un air laps._

Charming retint les geignements de douleurs lorsque sa mère insérait une nouvelle fois sa lame fraîchement aiguisé dans la lacération précédente.

* * *

Emma fixait le clou qu'elle venait de ramasser. Il était posé sur sa paume, juste à côté de la cicatrice fraîchement guérit de la coupure qu'elle s'était auto infligé pour vérifier les dire de Regina. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Tout était pourtant si simple et si évident.

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elles avaient encore ce lien mais qu'il s'était atténué ? Elle pourrait peut-être passer un message. Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait par exemple.

Même si il y avait de maigre chance que son plan fonctionne. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire.

Elle coinça le clou entre son pouce et son index, serra les dents. Et inscrivit dans sa peau : « SOUS BIBLI. »

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espères que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu ^^**

 **Je reviens vite promis :)**


	23. Résumé : Dans les chapitres précédents

**Bonjour ! Après m'être battu avec mon ordi, et avoir assisté à son enterrement (alors que j'avais presque fini mon chapitre 17) Je reviens cette semaine ! Pour le chapitre 17. Pas tout de suite (j'ai pas encore tout à fait fini).**

 **Mais en attendant, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous était perdu (longue fic, bcp de chose qui se passe dedans et une auteure qui ne poste pas régulièrement a des intervalles très espacé ... Ouai je sais :( )**

 **Donc je vous ait fait un petit résumé des chapitre précédent de Vice Versa (pas le dessin animé pixar hein ;) )**

Donc

 **Dans les chapitres précédents :**

 **Chapitre 1 à 16**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **Miss Swan allait se pavaner dans son corps.**

* * *

\- Il semblerait que nous n'avons pas seulement échangé nos corps. _Réalisa-t-elle._ Mais aussi nos …

\- … nos souvenirs. _Finit Emma alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient._

* * *

\- « Putain ! On entend nos pensées. Merde Regina ! »

* * *

Chapitre 2

\- Donc, on fait comme si de rien n'était. Je vis votre vie et vous la mienne ? Sérieusement ?

* * *

\- J'ai été blessée parce que tu l'étais. _Révéla-t-elle à haute voix._ Nous sommes liées, nous n'avons pas seulement échangé nos corps. Nous avons aussi échangé nos magies, nos souvenirs. Et nous sommes connectées. Si tu te blesses, je suis blessée. Si je me blesse, tu es blessée.

* * *

\- Emma ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir si je veux ou non être avec Robin ! Moi j'irais à ce déjeuner avec Hook. Toi tu passeras l'après-midi avec Robin et Roland, ils arriveront vers 11h. Tu leurs offres à boire ensuite vous irez au Granny's, comme ça je pourrais vous voir.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Couple permuté Regina et Hook.

* * *

Couple permuté Emma et Hood.

* * *

\- Emma je t'en prie cesse de bloquer tes pensées ! _Supplia la blonde qui flanchait sous les assauts de la douleur._

L'ex Evil Queen n'en tenant plus n'effondra, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de ses tempes.

* * *

Chapitre 4

La blonde ouvrit les paupières, enleva les mains de ses tempes, elle leva yeux vers la femme qui lui avait emprunté son visage. Et son expression se déforma lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était ce souvenir qu'Emma tentait de lui cacher. La première fois où elle avait laissé « Regina » derrière elle pour devenir « l'Evil Queen ». Cet instant qui l'avait privé de l'innocence qu'elle arborait encore dans tous les sens du terme.*

* * *

Elle cligna des yeux et une fumée violette l'encercla. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Regina était sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Elle l'observa d'abord, guettant si sa présence était malvenue. Se questionnant sur sa soudaine téléportation. Elle avait senti la détresse de la mairesse, et sa magie l'avait instinctivement amené près de celle-ci.

* * *

[…]la Reine ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Elle devait diner avec les Charmings. […]

Pendant ce temps, Emma était rentrée dans la maison de la mairesse [..] elle avait besoin d'un bon bain histoire de se relaxer et d'oublier les évènements de la journée.

[…] Une fois submergée elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens l'envahir, la chaleur de l'eau contre sa peau … […] L'une de ses mains fila lentement entre ses cuisses serrées. […]

[...] l'ex Evil Queen. […] ne put retenir un soupir et agrippa de plus belle la table la marquant de ses ongles, […] l'orgasme […] arriva tout de même. […] Elle ferma les paupières […].

Les charmings étaient sans voix. Ils l'observèrent, ils n'étaient pas certain de quoi ils venaient d'être témoin. L'ex Evil Queen se leva sans gêne […]. **Emma allait le payer.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

\- Bah bien sûre, gamin, […]

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Non, elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Osant un regard vers son fils, elle vit qu'il la regardait étrangement. Les yeux plissés comme si il essayait de lire dans le regard de sa mère :

\- Emma ? _Tenta-t-il._

* * *

Deux jours plus tôt, […] Le jeune garçon [...] ramassa […] un lourd grimoire […] et commença à le feuilleter. [...] Des lettres apparurent dénuées de sens, une succession de phrases d'une langue inconnue se forma.

\- « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri » _Prononça l'adolescent […]_

* * *

La Reine n'avait qu'une idée en tête faire mentir cette sauveuse de pacotille. Non elle ne lui avouerait jamais. […] elle se défoula sur la seule personne dans cette pièce qui n'était ni Emma ni Charming ni son fils.

C'est ainsi que la pauvre Ruby qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se retrouva au griffe de la blonde […]. Un baiser fougueux, lui fut volé pendant quelques

secondes. […]

* * *

Chapitre 6

D'un même mouvement, d'un même élan, la sauveuse et la mairesse, l'une au manoir, l'autre au loft des charmings. Elles se changèrent, la journée avait été longue, la brune enfila sa nuisette, la blonde se vêtit d'un débardeur et d'un boxer. Chacune dans la vie de l'autre, elles s'effondrèrent dans sommeil profond. Fatiguée par leur incessante lutte intérieure.

* * *

Regina retrouvant Daniel dans le rêve.

* * *

Emma retrouvant Neal dans le rêve. Et Neal devint Regina et Daniel devint Emma.

* * *

Chapitre 7

[…]

\- Grand-père ! _S'exclama l'adolescent paniqué._ C'est maman ! Elle ne se réveille pas ! _S'alarma le jeune homme._

[…]

\- C'est un rêve ! _S'exclama la reine, en s'éloignant de la blonde._

[…]

* * *

 _«_ Ce sort : « Finitus impera promus a tempo echanfe prolisetri. ». Permet aux âmes qui nient être liées par le true love d'échanger leur corps. Si la révélation n'a pas lieu. Il existe un second sort : « Pred fort nexium porte. » Qui permet aux âmes sœurs de se retrouver dans un monde alternatif afin de comprendre ce qui les bloques lors d'un sommeil qui ne prendra fin que lorsque chacune des âmes seront prêtes à accepter leur true love »

[… ]

\- Emma ne se réveille pas non plus

* * *

\- Emma t'a embrassé ? _Répéta Belle hébété._ […]

\- Granny va revenir d'un moment à un autre. _Souffla la serveuse alors que la bibliothécaire était occupée à lui retirer son haut._ Belle. _Geignit-elle lorsque cette dernière était maintenant occupée l'embrasser dans le cou._

* * *

Chapitre 8

Alors que la blonde approchait son visage de celui de la reine. Trop près. Regina prit soudainement peur.

* * *

\- Non ! _S'exclama-t-il._ C'est impossible ! J'ai tout fait pour que la prédiction ne s'accomplisse pas. Emma doit embrasser les ténèbres !

[…]

\- Emma ne pourra combattre ses ténèbres. _Proclama Gold d'un signe de main vers l'image que l'auteur lui montrait._ Regina a si peur de ses sentiments qu'elle ne pourra lui avouer. _Sourit-il en tournant son poignet pour lancer une nuée de fumé en direction de Regina._ N'oubliez pas qu'elle a été mon élève. _Finit-il en regardant Regina fuir à toutes allures._

* * *

\- Je … _. Commença Belle en caressant la première de couverture._ Bien oui. _Avoua-t-elle._ Mais j'ignorais que son existence était réelle. Le seul grimoire que Merlin n'est jamais écrit. _S'extasia-t-elle._ Où l'as-tu trouvé ? _Questionna la bibliothécaire._

\- Dans la boutique de Gold.

* * *

Chapitre 9

[…]. Pour le moment, l'instant est crucial. Il regardait ses « beaux-pères » se pencher vers ses mères.

[…]

La blonde agrippa la nuque de la mairesse afin d'approfondir leur échange. Tandis que la brune elle attrapait la taille de la sauveuse pour ramener ses hanches sur les siennes. Puis elles se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elles s'accordèrent d'un regard.

* * *

Les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent de surprises lorsqu'il vit que ses mères se réveillaient après que les H eurent retiré leur bouche respective de leurs lèvres. Il s'en suivit une douce chaleur qui ensorcela la ville, les baisers avaient donc fonctionné ?

[…]Herny venait de s'enfuir. […]

\- Va chercher Henry. Je m'occupe de ta mère[…]

* * *

\- Vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ? _Comprit-il joyeux. […]._ Et Will ?

[…]

\- Oui. _Répondit simplement Belle._ Nous sommes ensembles. _Avoua-t-elle._ Will n'est qu'un ami.

[… ]

\- M'an et maman ont été réveillé par Killian et Robin. Tous ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le livre ce n'est que des mensonges. Je pensais qu'elles étaient reliées par le true love mais Robin et Killian les ont réveillé avec un baiser. Je ne comprends plus.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Après avoir expliqué à Ruby l'existence du Grimoire des véritables croyants. Henry et Belle conversaient avec Ruby sur le possible lien entre les mères de l'adolescent.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Ruby passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la mairesse et la sauveuse côte à côte. Mais, il se traduit instantanément en grimace lorsqu'elle aperçut Hook et Hood derrière chacune des femmes.

* * *

[…] On distinguait deux femmes les lèvres scellées devant un petit groupe de personnes. Gold reconnu Regina, Emma, Henry, Robin et Killian. Ils paraissaient tous éberlué devant ce baiser. Rumpel s'attarda sur les deux femmes. Ils reconnu Ruby, la serveuse du Granny's, le petit chaperon rouge. Elle était au bras de :

\- Belle ! _S'exclama le lutin._ Que fait-t-elle avec cette femme ! Ce loup garou !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Quand la sauveuse pète un plomb.

\- Elle est bientôt prête. _Commenta Gold en observant magiquement la scène._

* * *

\- Si tes deux mères ne se décident pas … _Comprit Ruby en regardant Henry._

\- Alors elles sombreront dans les ténèbres. _Finit Belle._

\- Ca n'arrivera pas ! _S'exclama Henry décidé devant les yeux ronds des deux femmes._ On va lancer une nouvelle opération ! _Dit-il vainqueur._ L'opération SwanQueen !

* * *

« Maman, on peut se voir à 14h près de la berge sur le banc qui fait face au port ? Bisous Henry."

* * *

Chapitre 12

La reine se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son rêve mais bien dans la réalité. La berge était aussi déserte que dans son fantasme mais cela était réel. Elle avait bel et bien embrassé la blonde. Pour de vrai cette fois ! Mais en y repensant Emma avait dit exactement la même chose dans ce Storybrook désert. Serait-il possible qu'elles aient fait le même rêve ?

[…]

\- Non ! _Hurla le Rumple en voyant le rapprochement des deux femmes._ La prophétie s'est réalisée ! _Cria Gold à l'auteur._

 _[…]_

Celui-ci n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Simplement regarder la boule de feu qui fonçait vers lui. Gold ne possédait maintenant plus aucune bonté. Seul le pouvoir du dark one subsistait en lui. Il hurlait de haine devant le tas de cendre que formait désormais l'auteur déchu.

* * *

Épuisées, la reine et la sauveuse s'étaient endormies après leurs étreintes

* * *

Rumple préparait son nouveau plan. S'il ne pouvait réécrire l'histoire, faute d'encre et d'auteur, pour reconquérir Belle. Alors les happy ending seraient tous évincer de la surface de Storybrook. Il s'en fit la promesse. Une nouvelle guerre allait commencer.

* * *

Chapitre 13

\- Miss Swan … attendez. _Supplia la reine. Mais trop tard, la blonde avait fuis. Comme à son habitude. Elle avait pris peur quand les choses devenaient trop réelles._

* * *

\- Regina. _Fit Snow à l'autre bout du fil._ Je voulais savoir, vu que l'anniversaire d'Henry arrive à grand pas. _Débita Mary Margaret à toute allure de peur que la brune ne la coupe._ Si tu voudrais bien m'aider à organiser une petite fête pour l'occasion samedi. _Continua Snow._

* * *

\- Les autres arrivent, mon émissaire. _Murmura la femme fantomatique devenue de chair et de sang à l'oreille de l'homme reptile._ Ils attendront tes ordres. Ils seront là dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Hihihihi. _Rit le ténébreux de son timbre peu rassurant._ Bien sûr qu'ils seront là très chère Comme je savais que tu serais la première à me rejoindre. Je sais qu'ils arriveront ensuite. Même contre leurs grés. Je suis votre maître maintenant aucun mort ne peut m'échapper. _Il finit sa réplique dans un rire effroyable, Cora à ses côtés._

* * *

Chapitre 14

Tous Storybrook, ou presque était réuni au Granny's. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé d'Henry. Emma était censée amener l'adolescent sans que celui ne se doute que Regina et Snow avaient préparé une petite fête pour son quinzième anniversaire. Enfin « petite » n'était pas forcément le qualitatif très désigner pour cette fête.

[…]Arrêtes-ça ! _Ordonna-t-elle. Et la sauveuse se stoppa instantanément._

Prit d'un élan de folie, la brune plaqua la blonde contre le mur et glissa sa main le long de la cuisse d'Emma. […] :

\- Putain. Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Murmura-t-elle en gémissant de plus belle avançant son bassin sur la main de la Reine._

* * *

\- Alors comme ça on n'invite pas le grand-père de ce gaillard ? _Grimaça-t-il de sa voix sifflante, en désignant Henry d'un geste théâtrale._ Enfin, passons. Je suis venue avec quelques anciens amis. _Sourit-il en joignant ses mains devant son visage écailleux._

Lorsque la sorcière l'attrapa, elles s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Elles apparurent dans la salle du Granny's. Tous les habitants regardaient vers elles et Gold qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

\- Personne ne vous sauvera. _Grinça le dark one._ Puisque, la sauveuse elle-même ne peut se sauver. _Déclara-t-il avec un second claquement de doigt avant de disparaître avec les deux femmes._

* * *

\- Snow, je te promets que nous le retrouverons. Nous _les_ retrouverons. _Précisa-t-elle._ Nous avons toute les deux perdus quelqu'un nous aimons. _Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix si bien que Snow n'était pas réellement sûre d'avoir compris._

* * *

Chapitre 15

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un arrivait. Ils étaient deux. Cora et un homme. Quand la femme sortit de la pièce comme par magie. Elle reconnut :

\- Papa ! _S'exclama la sauveuse prenant charming dans ses bras._ Comment vas-tu ?

* * *

Emma lui expliqua ainsi comment elle avait atterrit dans le corps de Regina du jour au lendemain. Et comment la mairesse avait atterri dans ses bottes. Comment elles avaient fait en sorte que personne ne soit au courant. Elle passa tout de même sous silence qu'elles avaient un lien télépathique et certain souvenir de l'autre. Mais parla de leur lien physique. Que si l'une d'elle était blessée l'autre l'était aussi. De comment Regina l'avait guérit. Puis enfin, elle lui apprit pourquoi elles étaient dans le coma.

* * *

\- Arrêtez ! _S'exclama un homme enchaîné alors qu'il voyait Emma et le prince dans une image magiquement animé._ Non ! Emma ! _S'égosilla-t-il._

Rumple ricana de son rire effroyable et gloussa :

\- Très cher votre fille ne vous entend pas. Ça ne sert à rien d'hurler. _S'amusa le Dark One._

\- Emma ! _Cria David en secouant ses chaines. Devant ses yeux il voyait son frère James aux côtés de sa fille._

* * *

Chapitre 16

\- Quand je dis que maman et toi êtes liées par le true love ?

\- Oui, Henry. _Acquiesça-t-elle._ Mais il faudra aussi faire entendre raison à ta grand-mère. _Soupira-t-elle en regardant Snow la fusiller du regard._

* * *

\- Je pense que oui elle a changé. _Ajouta la bibliothécaire._ Elle semble s'être adoucit. _Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Regina donner des affaires au docteur Hopper._ Henry l'a certainement aidé en ce sens. Et … .

\- Emma. _Coupa Snow avec une légère grimace._ Être avec Emma l'a fait changer. _Remarqua-t-elle._ C'est ça que vous voulez dire ? _Demanda-t-elle alors que ces amies acquiesçaient._ Vous pensez réellement qu'elles s'aiment ? _Questionna-t-elle mi intriguée, mi dégoutée._

* * *

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elles avaient encore ce lien mais qu'il s'était atténué ? Elle pourrait peut-être passer un message. Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait par exemple.

Même si il y avait de maigre chance que son plan fonctionne. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire.

Elle coinça le clou entre son pouce et son index, serra les dents. Et inscrivit dans sa peau : « SOUS BIBLI. »

* * *

 **Voilà donc le résumé des 16 premiers chapitre.**

 **Dîtes moi si ca vous aide à vous resituer dans la fic ou si vous voulez un autre résumé moins long et plus simple.**

 **Le chapitre 17 arrive.**

* * *

 **Merci ! :)**


	24. Chapitre 17 : SOUS BIBLI

**Bonjour ! Enfin bonne nuit !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas menti !**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre 17 :)**

 **(pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus trop de l'intrigue je les invité à voir la page "résumé : Dans les chapitres précédents"**

* * *

 **Ici ce sera les réponses aux Review !**

 ** _Chloebourgois :_**

Ah ! Je vois que tu as aimé mon faux chapitre x) (je me suis tellement fais plaisir pr l'écrire ce fake x)). Contente que ma fic te plaise ;) Merci.

 _ **Artemis972 :**_

Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup Snow (ca se voit non ?) Donc je lui fais endossé le rôle de l'intolérante, homophobe, ... x). Espérons qu'elle évoluera dans la suite.

 ** _Regina2015 :_**

Hey ! Je t'ai fais un résumé de tous les chapitres ! Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ma scarif avec le clou ? :3

Moi ca va ^^ héhé (j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes il y a presque trois mois ! (DEJA ?!)

 _ **Karine-F**_

Je t'ai mit un petit (enfin assez grand résumé) le chapitre juste avant sur tout les chapitres. J'essaierais de mettre un mini résumé pour le prochain chap :).

 _ **Weakness Shado**_

Héhé moi aussi j'avais cette chanson en tete x) Faudrais savoir c'que tu veux, faudrais savoir c'que tu veux, DOUBLE JE ! x)

:3

 ** _Guest_**

Je n'ai pas compris ton histoire de "IL YA JAMES alors que dans les autres histoires YA DE JAMES." Si tu peux m'éclairer je pourrais peut-être te répondre :). Merci :)

* * *

 **Voila donc le chapitre 17 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : SOUS BIBLI**

* * *

 **Message**

Le dark one se retourna lentement, théâtralement vers les deux femmes qui l'avaient rejoint dans sa quête. Et qui avaient lamentablement échoué dans leur mission respective.

\- Vous êtes entrains de me dire. _Dit-il posément._ Que je vous ai fait revenir. _Articula-t-il, alors qu'un rictus déformé s'installait sur son visage._ Pour que vous me prouviez votre inutilité ! _Hurla l'homme reptile à Cora et Ruth._ Ne croyez pas Mesdames que cela est acceptable. Votre existence dans ce monde ne repose que sur mon bien vouloir. Ne l'oubliez pas. _Explosa-t-il silencieusement._

\- Maître. _S'inclina la vieille femme aux pupilles d'ébènes._ Charming ne sait rien. _Elle leva les yeux vers Rumple._ Je peux m'en débarrasser si vous le souhaitez. _Ajouta-t-elle un fin sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres à l'idée de d'expier l'âme de son fils hors de son corps. Son visage de vielle femme ne reflétait en rien celle qu'elle était. La mère du prince n'était plus. Les ténèbres s'étaient insinuées dans son corps ne laissant aucune place à Ruth._

\- Non. _Coupa le ténébreux._ David Nolan pourrait encore se révéler utile. _Il se retourna vers Cora._ Et vous ma chère, où est passé James ?

\- Je l'ignore. _Avoua-t-elle loin d'être attrister par cette disparition._ Mais je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour la sauveuse. _Ajouta-t-elle sûre d'elle._

\- Qui dont ? _S'étonna Gold en la regardant intrigué._

\- Quelqu'un qui est mort il y a bien longtemps. _Rigola-t-elle._ Pas forcément dans le sens où on l'entend habituellement. _Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui attisa la curiosité de Gold._

* * *

\- Maman ! _S'effara Henry lorsqu'il vit le chemisier de sa mère s'imbiber de sang._ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? _S'inquiéta-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement d'elle._

\- Oui, je vais bien Henry. Ça va. _Le rassura Regina en enfilant une veste noire par-dessus sa chemise ensanglantée._

\- Mais, maman ! _Insista l'adolescent._ Tu saignes ! Tu ne peux pas … .

\- Pas ici, Henry. _Supplia la Reine en montrant d'un signe de tête Snow, Ruby, Belle et tous les autres habitants qui les observaient intrigués._ Suis-moi. _Chuchota-t-elle._

Henry suivit sa mère, tous deux sortirent du salon où une trentaine d'habitants étaient entassés près à passer une nuit éveillée. Ils longèrent la salle à manger, la cuisine, et le hall. Le même schéma se présentait à eux. Des habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans tous les coins. Régina n'avait pas amené que les invités à l'anniversaire mais aussi toutes les personnes qu'elle savait sans danger. Henry suivit sa mère dans les escaliers, et ils trouvèrent une pièce vide : La salle de bain du deuxième étage.

* * *

\- Maman. _Commença Henry en refermant la porte derrière lui._ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-il alors que sa mère enlevait sa veste pour lui montrer son avant-bras._ « SOUS BIBLI » ? _S'étonna-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est ta mère. _Grimaça-t-elle alors que son fils touchait sa blessure._ Elle a besoin d'aide.

\- Comment ça ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? Comment ? _Questionna l'adolescent avant d'ajouter._ Je vais te désinfecter, ne bouge pas.

\- Bien, tu sais toute cette histoire d'échange de corps ne nous a pas laissé idem. _Commença-t-elle alors qu'Henry apportait la trousse qu'il avait trouvée dans l'armoire à pharmacie._ Selon les situations, j'entends ses pensées, je peux utiliser sa magie, et accéder à ses souvenirs. Et nous avons une sorte de lien, arf. _Geignit-elle lorsque son fils appliqua le désinfectant sur les entailles que formait le message d'Emma._ Quand nous nous blessons, l'autre l'est également.

\- Tu veux dire que m'an s'est carrément automutiler pour te dire « SOUS BIBLI » ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'imagine que c'est là qu'elle est. Emma avait raison j'aurais dû réhabiliter le souterrain de la bibliothèque il y a de ça des années. _Se flagella la Reine en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

\- Tu penses que c'est là qu'elle est ? _S'impatienta l'adolescent en plaçant un bandage autour de la blessure._

\- Qui est où ? _Demanda une voix rauque alors que quelqu'un faisait irruption dans la salle de bain._

Régina n'eut le temps que d'enfiler sa veste et de se placer devant son fils pour le protéger.

\- Hey ! Régina je ne te veux aucun mal. _Affirma Hood en levant ses mains en l'air._

\- Que veux-tu Robin ? _Lançant la reine._

\- Simplement parler, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler.

* * *

 **Une rupture inaperçue**

\- Comme c'est intéressant. _S'exclama Gold en examinant la réplique exacte de Regina Mills. Elle était un peu plus jeune, ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Elle semblait moins imposante que la vraie malgré ses pupilles d'un noir jais._ J'ignorais que vous aviez eu des jumelles, très chère. _Fit Rumple curieux en tournant autour de la réplique._

\- Oh, non. _Le contredit Cora._ Je n'ai eu que deux filles. Zelena et Regina. _Affirma-t-elle hautaine._

\- Bien. Mais alors … ? _S'étonna l'homme reptile._

\- Regina. _Statua Cora en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Gold._

\- Comment ?

\- Une partie de l'âme de Regina est morte le jour où j'ai tué son true love. _Sourit-elle._ Avant qu'elle ne devienne Reine. Ma fille avec tous ses défauts avant que je ne les extermine. J'avais réussi, son âme s'était rompue en deux, laissant dans les abimes toutes sa bienveillance. Puis, elle a rencontré cette sauveuse. _Grimaça-t-elle en se souvenant de la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans les cuisines._ Jamais, je n'aurais cru que les défauts de ma fille, que cette demie-âme lumineuse me seraient utiles un jour. _Rigola la sorcière distraitement en tournant autour de sa « fille »._ Si on lui coupe quelque peu les cheveux et lui donne des vêtements décents, autre que cette loque blanche, à se mettre sur le dos. Et qu'on rajoute un peu de maquillage. Je suis certaine que cette blonde ni verra que du feu. _Sourit-elle en effectuant magiquement les modifications sur l'âme déchue de sa fille._ Voilà. _Dit-elle en admirant son œuvre._ Juste un dernier petit détail. _Ajouta-t-elle en claquant des doigts pour que les pupilles de « Regina » prennent une couleur plus naturel._

\- Vous avez toujours été ma meilleure élève. _S'extasia Rumple d'un rictus démoniaque._

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur. _Sourit fièrement la sorcière._

* * *

\- De quoi veux-tu parler Robin ? _Souffla la reine en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire._

\- De nous. _Insista l'archer._

Regina lâcha un rire sans joie. Un gloussement nerveux.

\- Nous ? _Ironisa-t-elle._

\- Je vais aller voir grand-mère. _S'éclipsa Henry mal à l'aise. Laissant sa mère et Hood dans la salle de bain._

\- Je veux comprendre. _Fit Robin en s'approchant de la brune._ Tu es venu me chercher à New York. Mais, depuis tu n'es plus la même.

\- Certainement parce que tu as engrossé ma sœur. _Cracha la reine blessante._

\- Ce n'est pas ça. _Déduit le voleur._ J'ai l'impression de ne plus te reconnaitre. Tu t'éloignes chaque jour un peu plus. _Remarqua Robin._

\- Pourtant je n'ai jamais autant été moi que ces derniers jours. _Rétorqua la reine._ J'ai compris bien des choses ces derniers temps. _L'informa-t-elle._

\- Quel genre de choses ? _Voulu savoir l'archer._

\- Des choses sur moi. _Eluda la reine._

\- Des choses sur nous ? _Redemanda-t-il._

Regina sourit tristement, ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait certainement pas enchanter Robin. Mais si elle voulait être honnête, il fallait qu'elle le dise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? _S'étonna le voleur._

\- Rien. _Fit la reine en secouant la tête._ Mais, tu sembles avoir remarqué comme moi, que notre relation n'a aucun sens. _Rit la reine devant l'expression éberlué de Robin._ Enfin, Robin. _Se rattrapa-t-elle._ Je sais que c'est Zelena qui a tué Marianne au final. Mais cela n'empêche que c'est moi qui aie programmé l'exécution de ta femme. _Lança-t-elle ironique._ Tu vas être le père de l'enfant de ma sœur. J'imagine que si je n'avais pas vu ce tatouage. _Dit-elle d'un signe de tête vers le lion qu'arborait l'avant-bras de Hood._ J'aurais lâché l'affaire il y a un moment. Foutue Tink. _Râla-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

\- Mais, je t'aime. _Murmura Robin en avançant une main vers la reine._

\- Je ne pense pas. _Dit-elle simplement._ Nous aurions pu être ensemble à un moment donné, dans un autre monde. Dans la forêt enchantée, il y a plus de trente ans. _Avoua-t-elle en caressant la joue du voleur._ Mais maintenant tout est différent. _Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

\- Qu'est-ce qui à changer ? _S'interrogea le voleur en lui prenant les mains._

\- Je crois que tu le sais. _Lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtes sur le rebord de la baignoire._

L'archer posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Frotta son visage de ses deux paumes. Puis simplement, en regardant entre ses doigts il réalisa :

\- C'est Emma, c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-il tristement._

\- Oui. _Avoua la reine, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si simple de l'avouer._ Je l'aime. _Sourit-elle tendrement._ Il faut que je la retrouve. _Se détermina-t-elle._

\- On va la retrouver. _Affirma le voleur en lui serrant la main._

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _S'étonna la reine._

\- J'ai perdu le droit de t'en vouloir quand j'ai passé la frontière de Storybrook avec Marianne … Zelena. _Fit Robin accablé._ Mais, Emma ? _S'interrogea-t-il._ Pourquoi elle ? Tu sais que c'est une femme n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui. _Pouffa-t-elle en se remémorant leurs étreintes._ J'ai remarqué que c'était une femme. Et après ?

\- Je ne sais pas. _Admit-il en se levant._ Il va me falloir du temps pour tourner la page. _Ajouta-t-il morne._ Mais avec tous ce qui ce passe je vais être obligé de rester chez toi. J'ai remarqué que tu avais amené Zelena. Je pourrais la surveillé. _Dit-il sans la regarder._

\- Bien sûr. _Acquiesça la reine._ Mais si ma sœur tente quoi que ce soit, je l'enferme dans le sous-sol. _Lança-t-elle menaçante._

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. _Rit sinistrement l'archer en sortant._

* * *

 **Belle et la louve**

Henry rejoignit Snow qui était toujours aux côtés de Belle et Ruby. Toutes trois étaient toujours entrains de discuter, Belle regardait Snow comme si elle lui avait volé son repas. Les yeux exorbités elle regarda la princesse s'enfoncer de plus en plus.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que … . _S'excusa White._ Mais tu admettras Ruby que tu t'en veux encore pour ce qui est arrivé à Peter. _Fit remarquer Mary-Margaret._

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Belle. _Rétorqua la louve en tenant la main de sa petite amie._

\- Simplement, tu as eu une mésaventure avec un homme donc tu te tournes vers les … .

\- … les femmes ? C'est ça ? _Coupa la serveuse._ Tu appelles le fait de dévorer son petit-ami : « une mésaventure ? ». _Gloussa nerveusement la louve._ « Une mésaventure » ? _Répéta-t-elle tristement hilare._ Pour ta gouverne Snow, je suis bisexuelle, bien que ma sexualité ne te regarde en rien. _Dévoila-t-elle en serrant la main de Belle._ Et ce bien avant notre rencontre, et bien avant Peter. _Trembla-t-elle._ Je ne me cache pas, je ne m'enfuis pas. Si je te dis que je suis amoureuse de Belle, je le suis. Point. Si cela te dérange, je t'en prie va rassurer les villageois en ce moment de crise et fiche moi la paix.

\- Rub'. _Murmura Belle à son oreille._ Je suis sûre que Mary-Margaret n'a pas voulu dire ça. _Tenta vainement la bibliothécaire._

\- Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda l'adolescent._

\- Ce sont des affaires d'adulte. _Répondit abruptement la princesse._

\- Ta grand-mère n'approuve ma relation avec Belle. _Ridiculisa Ruby._

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Henry._

Mary-Margaret ouvrit des yeux ronds face à la demande de son petit-fils. Cela ne semblait choquer personne. Le monde était-il devenu fou ?

\- Elle ne digère pas ma bisexualité. _Grimaça la serveuse à l'encontre de sa « meilleure amie »._

\- Bisexualité. _Se moqua Snow._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? _Ironisa-t-elle._ Je veux bien que tu es couché avec les trois quarts de la ville. Peut-être même les trois quarts des femmes. _Passa-t-elle d'un geste de main._ Mais pour ce qui est de l'amour. _Dit-elle d'un air professionnel._ Il est impossible que ton true love soit une femme.

\- Tu crois être une experte en matière d'amour ? _Rit la serveuse._ Dixit la femme qui a abandonné sa fille par « amour », et qui quand elle la revoit se permet de la juger sur ses choix de vie. _Cracha-t-elle._

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi. _Chuchota Belle en tentant d'adoucir la louve._

\- Grand-mère, je ne comprends pas. _Se tordit Henry qui venait d'assister à cet échange._ Est-ce que Ruby était heureuse pour toi quand tu lui as dit que tu avais rencontré grand-père ? _Demanda le jeune homme._

\- Euh, oui elle était. _Répondit Snow déstabilisée._

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse pour elles dans ce cas ? _S'étonna Henry._ Ruby vient de t'annoncer qu'elle est amoureuse. C'est mal ?

\- Ne … . _Snow ne sut que répondre. Désarçonnée, elle se leva la tête basse et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller voir les nains._

* * *

Henry attendit que Mary Margaret soit hors de vue avant de lancer à Belle et à Ruby :

\- J'ai du nouveau ! _S'exclama-t-il à mi-voix._ Le grimoire. _Leur expliqua-t-il devant leus regards étonnés._ Le prochain chapitre parle de vous ! _Sourit-il devant l'air intrigué des jeunes femmes._

\- Sur nous ? _S'étonna la bibliothécaire en attrapant le livre._

* * *

La blonde lâcha le clou. Elle le laissa tombé de sa main droite. Elle espérait intérieurement que son vaccin contre le tétanos était encore d'actualité. Son sang glissa le long de son bras, gouttant légèrement sur le sol. Cela lui rappela ses années d'autodestruction après la naissance d'Henry. Un doux frison lui assaini les poils, l'excitation de voir son sang, d'avoir le contrôle sur son corps. Elle pouvait décider à quel moment, à quel endroit elle aurait mal, et elle savait pourquoi.

Elle observa vaguement devant elle, se laissant vaquer par les endorphines naturels L'esprit libérer de son corps pendant ces quelques secondes. Elle aperçut vaguement une silhouette se matérialiser devant elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reconnaître la personne :

\- Re-regina ? _Bégaya vaguement la sauveuse._

* * *

 **Bref pour savoir quelle Regina est apparut devant Emma tapez 1 au 85 58.**

 **Non, vous avez juste à attendre le chapitre 18 ;)**

 **A vos clavier ! Je veux de la Reviews x) (Sur mes fautes d'orthographe, de logique, sur ma beauté et mon intelligence supérieur, sur ce que vous voulez !** _Enfin en rapport plus ou moins direct ou indirect (voir 2direct) avec cette fanfiction._

 **Merci :D**


	25. Chapitre 18 : Lilith

**Bonjour !**

 **Postation du chapitre 18 !**

 **Pas forcément besoin de relire les anciens chapitre pour comprendre celui là.**

* * *

 **Juste que :**

 **\- Emma est enfermée sous la bibliothèque par Gold (méchant vilain qui a réssucité les morts)**

 **\- Cora vilaine morte ressuscité ressuscite l'âme morte de Regina (quand Daniel est mort)**

 **\- Emma voit une Regina apparaître dans le sous sol mais la quelle ?**

 **\- Snow est une putin d'homophobe et digère mal la relation de Ruby avec Belle.**

 **\- Henry est l'auteur du Grimoire.**

 **\- Emma avait couché avec Lili la veille du jour ou elle a couché avec Regina (ouai dit comme ca ca fait salope x))**

* * *

 **Les Review on verra après.**

* * *

 **Merci :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Manoir**

\- J'ai du nouveau ! _S'exclama Henry à mi-voix._ Le grimoire. _Expliqua-t-il devant les regards étonnés de Ruby et Belle._ Le prochain chapitre parle de vous ! _Sourit-il devant l'air intrigué des jeunes femmes._

\- De nous ? _S'étonna la bibliothécaire en attrapant le livre._

 _« Le couple Red Beauty aura son importance dans l'évincement des ténèbres. Lorsque l'Evil Queen deviendra la sauveuse de la Sauveuse. La Belle et la louve prôneront la tolérance et l'acceptation que le couple Swan Queen aura besoin pour réellement se retrouver et avoir la bénédiction de leur famille._

 _\- Et c'est grâce à cette acceptation que Swan Queen trouveront leur complet potentiel vers la lumière et l'espoir. … . »_

Belle interrompit sa lecture et regarda à tour de rôle Ruby et Henry :

\- Il sera de notre rôle de faire accepter la relation qu'entretiennent tes mères à Snow. _Dit Belle en fixant l'adolescent qui acquiesça._

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama le petit chaperon rouge en lui prenant le grimoire des mains. Elle lut rapidement le passage que sa compagne venait de lire._ Mais, tu as vu sa réaction quand elle à sut pour toi et moi ? _Fit la louve en levant les mains au ciel._ Comment veux-tu qu'elle accepte que sa fille soit dans une relation avec une femme. Une femme qui se trouve être Regina ? _Ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête._ C'est impossible. Elle ne le tolérera jamais. Et le bénira encore moins.

* * *

Regina observait son ancienne amie Maleficient qui était en pleine dispute avec sa fille:

\- Il y a quelques semaines tu jurais la mort de la sauveuse ! _S'exclama la mère._

\- Par sa faute nous avons été séparées ! _Rétorqua la jeune femme._ Mais elle m'a aidé à te retrouver. _Argumenta-t-elle._ Je ne vais pas la laissé entre les mains du Dark One maintenant. _Dit Lilith en faisant les cents pas._

\- Tu devrais. Elle ne nous a amené que des ennuis. Et cette femme m'a tué ! _S'acharna Maleficient._

Quoi ?

\- Ca n'avait rien de personnel. _Intervint Régina en s'approchant des deux femmes._ Elle pensait que tu n'étais qu'un simple dragon. Et d'après ce que je sais tu l'aurais tué au cas contraire.

\- Mais … _Commença Lili perdue en regardant sa mère._ Tu n'es pas morte.

\- Ursula et Cruella m'ont ressuscité. _Révéla-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte._

\- Comment ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. _Coupa la Reine._ Lili, je peux vous parler ? _Demanda-t-elle prudemment à la jeune femme._

L'intéressé acquiesça et suivit Regina qui l'amena dans la salle de bain pour parler en privé. La Reine l'observa un moment, les bras croisés, la tête penché. Puis elle lâcha soudainement :

\- Vous avez couché avec elle ?

\- Comment ?

\- Vous avez couché avec Emma ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Vous voulez dire récemment ? _Demanda Lili._

\- Donc vous avez couché avec elle. _Conclu la Reine._ Quand ?

\- Il y a moins d'une semaine. _Avoua la dragonne._

\- Sale petite … _. Commença la Reine avant de se retrouver happée dans un tourbillon menant à un vieux souvenir de sa sauveuse._

* * *

 **Lilith**

« Des rires s'échappaient d'une vieille caravane abandonnée au milieu d'un champ décharné. Deux jeunes adolescentes, chacune une canette de bière à la main et une cigarette visée aux lèvres riaient à gorge déployée. L'intérieur de la caravane n'était que cadavre de bouteilles de toute sorte et de mégots de cigarettes volées à la va vite. Jonchaient sur le sol quelques couteaux et lames de rasoir à peine dissimulés. L'art de l'adolescence autodestructrice était entassé dans la petite roulotte muni d'un lit deux places, d'un petit lit et d'un hamac au-dessus de ce dernier. Les deux jeunes filles regardaient un film, toujours le même sur la vieille télévision bricolée avec les moyens du bord et de l'électricité volée à la vielle maison la plus proche.

La nuit tombait petit à petit, Lili vit à travers la vitre en plastique un renard sortir chasser. Elle se retourna vers Emma et sourit vaguement :

\- Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter ? _Défia-t-elle à moitié ivre alors qu'elle encerclait sa cheville avec un fils de fer et le serrait de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses orteils._

Emma se retourna la bouche sur sa canette le regard rieur avant de comprendre où son amie voulait en venir et de perdre son sourire

\- Arrêtes ça ! _S'exclama la blonde en essayant de bloquer les mouvements de la brune qui étranglait son pied jusqu'à ce qu'il vire au bleu. Lili_ ! Mais t'es pas nette ! _S'exclama-t-elle alors que la brune abdiquait et s'écroulait sur le lit deux places où elles étaient installées._

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te taillades bien les veines toi aussi. _Rétorqua-t-elle en laissant Emma retirer le morceau de métal qui enserrait sa cheville._ Moi je sais pourquoi je fais ça, et toi aussi. Mais toi ? Qu'elles sont tes raisons ? _Argua-t-elle en se plaçant sur le côté en aspirant une grande bouffée de cigarette._

\- C'est compliqué. _Répondit-elle vaguement._

\- Explique-moi. _Insista Lilith en la regardant._

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. _Avança la blonde devant le regard suspicieux de son amie._ Il y a deux ans environs. J'ai été adoptée. _Souffla Emma entre deux inspirations._

\- Ah ouais ? _S'étonna la brune._ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse._

\- Ils étaient formidables. _Se souvint la blonde._ Je pensais avoir trouvé une famille. _Continua-t-elle._ Mais un soir Helen et Marc, mes parents adoptifs étaient sortis. Et le père de Marc était resté avec moi pour la soirée.

\- Ton grand père donc. _Précisa la brune afin de mieux comprendre._

\- Oui, Si on veut, je le considérais comme mon grand-père. _Expliqua-t-elle tremblante._ Jusqu'à … _. Sa voix se brisa soudainement._ J'étais sur le canapé, il était tard le soir. _Fit-elle avec des soubresauts de dégout._ Il est arrivé, s'est assis près de moi. Il a commencé … _Sa voix se brisa à nouveau mais Lilith comprit où elle voulait en venir._ Il a commencé à se collé à moi. _Continua Emma._ Ses mains ont glissé vers ma poitrine. _Frisonna-t-elle d'effroi._ Il a voulu m'embrasser. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Je suis sortie de la maison dans la nuit. J'ai attendu que mes parents reviennent. Je pensais que c'était juste une fois, une erreur.

\- Il a recommencé ? _Demanda la brune qui serrait de haine sa cannette entre ses mains._

Pour toutes réponses, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle attrapa la main de Lili.

\- J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Helen et Marc ce qu'il me faisait quand j'étais seule avec lui. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Et trois mois plus tard je me retrouvais de nouveau à l'orphelinat.

Lilith tenait toujours la main d'Emma. Lorsque celle-ci se redressa et l'embrassa. La brune répondit au baiser. Puis plus sauvagement Emma roula sur elle pour l'emprisonnée entre ses cuisse.

\- Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête. _Lui souffla-t-elle._

La brune resta silencieuse. Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescentes commencèrent à se fréquenté plus intimement. »

* * *

 **Regina**

\- Regina. _Souffla Emma en voyant la brune apparaitre devant elle._

Elle fixa les pupilles de la Reine, chercha la chaleur qu'elle y avait trouvée il y a quelques jours. Mais rien de tel n'en ressortait. La brune s'approcha de la sauveuse.

\- Emma. _Murmura Regina d'un air plat en s'approchant de la blonde._

Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul, elle l'observa scrupuleusement. Rien, la sauveuse ne ressentait pas la vague de chaleur qui fourmillait habituellement dans sont bas ventre lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de la brune. Elle avait l'impression de regardé un vague reflet de la Reine. Pourtant ses courbes était les mêmes, son visage était lumineux, peut-être même un peu plus qu'habituellement. Mais, son regard semblait vide.

\- Que fais-tu là ? _Questionna Emma méfiante en se reculant._

\- Mais, voyons, Emma, c'est moi. Regina. _Fit la Reine en s'avançant de nouveau._ Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? _Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton convaincant._

\- Regina, ne me vouvoie. Co _upa Emma s'éloignant de plus en plus._ Que lorsqu'elle me surnomme « Miss Swan ». _Débita la blonde s'éloignant._

\- Emma, c'est moi. _Insista la brune en avançant sa mains gauche._

Emma regarda sa propre main, puis celle de la brune. Sur sa main figurait toujours la cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite. Mais la paume de Regina était vierge de toutes marques ou cicatrices.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Regina. _Affirma la sauveuse à présent sûre d'elle._

\- Regina Mills, ou tout du moins ce qui voulait se faire passer pour tel se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? _Demanda-t-elle froidement retrouvant ses yeux d'ébène, signal de l'appartenance aux ténèbres._

Emma se retourna en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :

\- Vous osez poser cette question ? _S'exclama la véritable Regina qui venait d'apparaitre dans un tourbillon de fumer._ Qui êtes-vous ? _Réclama-t-elle en fixant son double, méprisante, la lèvre légèrement retroussée._

La sauveuse regarda à tour de rôle les deux brune, elles étaient parfaitement identique à l'exception de leur yeux, de leur paume et de leur avant-bras gauche. L'avant-bras de la Reine qui venait d'apparaitre, était soigneusement bander, à l'endroit exact où la blonde s'était infliger une blessure révélant l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

\- Eh bien, je suis Regina. _Répondit-elle simplement._

\- Impossible. _Siffla la Reine en examinant ses propres traits d'un air dégouté._

\- Il faut croire que si. _Ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant pour fixer la reine._

Emma sûre d'elle s'approcha à grand pas de sa Reine. L'attrapa par la nuque dans un baiser n'ayant rien de passionnel ou de romantique. Elle écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Empoignant ses ongles dans son cou, fermant fortement les yeux. Puis elle lâcha sa prise s'écarta légèrement de Regina. Sa main droite partie violement vers la joue de la brune. L'écho de la gifle que lui infligea la sauveuse résonna dans toute la pièce. Regina tenait sa joue endolorie surprise les yeux ronds :

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Je ne suis pas un objet. _Grinça la blonde en attrapant le col de Regina pour lier de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes._

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne vit l'âme déchue de Regina Mills, ce morceau d'âme briser par la mort de son true love, retrouver le corps de la Reine, se réconcilier avec elle pendant cet échange.

Alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, Emma eut l'esprit vengeur. Elle plaqua férocement la brune contre le mur de pierre. Lui releva farouchement la jupe et glissa sauvagement ses doigts en arrachant ses sous-vêtement. Les avança vers son clitoris. Le frôlant à peine et avant de transpercer son amante de son index accompagner de son majeur.

* * *

La Reine surprise par cet assaut laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. Elle avança son bassin vers la sauveuse qui la harponnait de plus en plus impitoyablement. La reine enfonça sa langue dans la gorge de la blonde, approfondissant leur échange. Puis soudainement les mouvements d'Emma s'arrêtèrent soudainement, brusquement. Frustrée la brune ouvrit les yeux pour solliciter son amante.

Mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait changé de pièce, atterrissant soudainement dans la salle de bain du manoir Mills. Devant une Snow tétaniser par ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Regina lâcha sa sauveuse, qui virait dangereusement au rouge ne sachant où se mettre.

\- Maman ! _S'exclama Emma les mains prisent dans la jupe de la Reine._

* * *

 ** _Bref c'est fini x)_**

 ** _ahahaha x) je sais je suis folle._**

 ** _Dites moi vous en pensez quoi x))_**


End file.
